Jsem Malfoy
by Imbaluon
Summary: Příběh začíná o 19 let později, tedy ve vlaku do Bradavic. Hlavní postavou je Scorpius Malfoy - vysoce inteligentní mizantrop se zalíbením v jeho vlastním mozku. Co se dělo poté, co se rozjel vlak? Jaký asi bude mít život ten, který kategoricky odmítá jakékoli mezilidské vztahy? Seznamte se se životem Malfoye.
1. Rody, koleje a rodinní příslušníci

Rody, koleje a rodinní příslušníci aneb Nestraš!

Byl šťastlivec. Neježe se nemusel okatě loučit se svými rodiči, ale dokonce se mu podařilo najít prázdné kupé. Seděl sám. Úplně sám. Jeho mizantropické já zajásalo. Ale jenom skrytě, Malfoy se přece nikdy neraduje! Tedy pokud nedojde k situaci, kdy se může škodolibě zašklebit. Nebo k situaci, že by třeba vnitřně dospěl a začal mít klasický žebříček hodnot: na prvním místě rodina, pak přátelé, potom něco jako vzdělání a budoucnost a potom takové ty vznešené věci typu čest, hrdinství a pravdivost.

Ale ne, to by Scorpius nebyl Malfoy, kdyby na začátku své sladké životní kariéry jeho žebříček nezačínal slovem „já", potom „můj vysněný harley davidson sportster", potom rodinné jméno, pak dlouho nic, a teprve pak takové ty zbytečnosti jako přátelé, čest a tak dál.

Vlak sebou škubl, něco zarachotilo pod koly, zapištělo železo, pára bouchla a konečně se pohnuli. Už by ten vlak mohli zrenovovat, řekl si Scorpius. Jelikož byl nadprůměrně inteligentní dítě, vystačil si dlouhou dobu s vlastními myšlenkami. Věděl, že byl inteligentní a nadaný. Jeho kouzelnické schopnosti se začaly projevovat už v raném děctví, číst se naučil prakticky sám a o logickém uvažování ani nemluvím. Toho vše bylo příliš. Skoro se až bál, že s jeho mozkem by ho mohli poslat někam jinam, než do Zmijozelu. To by ho zabilo. Jeho rodiče by to zabilo. Byla by z toho aféra na celý rodinný klan. Sice se po válcě přestalo tolik lpět na čisté krvi, členství ve Zmijozelu a tak podobně, ale jeho otec se stejně ještě musel oženit s dívkou z kouzelnického rodu, a navíc to vážně ještě nebylo tak dlouho, aby lidé zapomněli na to, co Malfoyové ve světě značí.

Pak tu byl ještě jeden důvot, stejně tak ale hoden povšimnutí. Zmijozel byl dlouhodobým symbolem odmítnutí boje za spravedlnost za války. Byl domovem smrtijedů, samotného Pána Zla a mnoha příslušníků jeho fanklubu. To ovšem zajišťovalo jistou imunitu proti popularitě, ohrožení příliš vysokým počtem známých a kamarádů, možnost samostatosti a individuality. A tohle přesně Scorpius potřeboval. Nesnášel dav, nesnášel nutnost tváření se jako že ho to tu strašně baví, nesnášel lidi. Byl miz antropem a vůbec se za to nestyděl. Další věcí, která jaksi jeho pohledu nelichotila, bylo…

„Máš tu vol… Ne, nemáš." To se dveře rozsuluny a v nich se ukázala holka s vyjímečně kudrnatou hlavou a černovlasý kluk v brýlích. Tak tohle Scorpius poznal bezpečně: potomci Potterovsko-Weasleyovského klanu. Pomoc, degeneranti.

Jenže Weasleyová jakmile spatřila, kdo v kupé vlastně sedí, okamžitě změnila tón hlasu a zase zavřela dveře. Evidentně jeho otrávený pohled stačí k tomu, aby jí došlo, že ne, fakt nemá. Nebo žeby ji rodičové poštvali proti němu a nakecali jí, že je zlý, odporný, škodolibý a nepředvídatelný… no, skrátka celý táta? Výborně! Scorpius to vzal jako pozitivum, že alespoň bude mít klid.

Jak ošklivě se zmýlil…

Po zbytek cesty se nic nedělo. Prolistoval si ranní noviny, kde se dočetl o vymítání korupce na Ministerstvu. Což tak úplně Malfoyům nepomáhalo, ale což, ať má poctivá spodina radost. Zapsal pár svých životních teorií do deníku, který poté důkladně zavřel zaklínadlem a už mu nezbylo času na víc než se převléknout do čerstvě koupeného hábitu, poněkud poklidit své věci zpátky do kufru a už se chystat k odchodu.

Proběhla tradiční procedura, kdy se svolává neschopný zbytek prváků. Jako obvykle jako jediný věděl, co má dělat a kam má jít. Tedy vyjímaje starší ročníky a černovlasého evidenta v doprovodu jeho naprosto vygumované sestřenice. Hlavně ať ho někdo nedá s tou dvojkou dohromady. Udělal nenápadnou otočku a stoupl si o hezkých pár metrů dál. Obr, který před nimi stál stejně zabíral dost velkou plochu, takže to vyšlo nastejno. Taky se vesele bavil s těmi dvěma a málem si nevšiml, že zbytek prťavého osazenstva dorazil. Ano, byli prťaví. Scorpius evidentně výškou vyčníval. A kdyby někdo znal jeho IQ, tak by vyčníval ještě víc, ale proč jejich mozky zatěžovat informacemi, které z nich stejně uletí?

Sedli do lodí, projeli se po jezeře. Tak jo, něco Scorpiuse mohlo ohromit. Ať už bradavický hrad viděl mnohokrát na obrazech a slyšel mnoho vyprávění o jeho velkoleposti, realita převýšila jeho očekávání. Byl nádherný. Pro někoho, kdo umí docenit skutečnou krásu materiálních věcí by byl opravdu klenotem. Pokud by vám ve výhledu nezacláněla bujná kštice té holky, která se už vážně cpala všude. Sakra, proč si ze všech lodí musela sednou zrovna do téhle?! Pronásleduje mě nebo co?

Pomlčíme, pomlčíme.

Vysedli z lodí, prošli se kousek k hradu, jak armáda se zastavili před velkými dveřmi, kde na ně čekala vysoká štíhlá stařenka. To bude McGonagallová.

„Dobrý večer." Neodpověděl jí nikdo a asi to ani nečekala. „Až vám řeknu, tak projdete těmi dvřmi a budete zařazeni do jedné ze čtyř kolejí…"

Scorpiusovu pozornost upoutal fakt, že ani po plavbě ve člunech, cestě sem a kratším pochodu po kamenné podlaze nebylo ani na jeho botách, ani u okraje hábitu žádné známky poškození. Usmál se pro sebe nad tím faktem. Investice se vyplatila. Jako jediný vypadá důstojně.

Ani nevěděl, kdy nastal ten okamžik, kdy se dveře otevřely a oni hrdinsky vkročili do Velké síně. Velká byla dost, to jo. A taky v ní bylo hodně lidí. Až příliš na jeho vkus. Takticky se vmísil do skupinky tak, aby působil nenápadně. Šli a šli, kudrnatá chytračí, že se brejloun nemá co bát, že ať už skončí kdekoli, tak ho nikdo nevydědí. A že nějaký James je jenom provokatér. A brejloun jí na to, že se nebojí a ať otravuje někoho jiného. Správný přístup.

Pohřební pochod se zastavil. U stolu sedí pár seniorů, kteří na ně nečinně shlíží. Připadal si jako vědecký experiment. A začalo se vyvolávat. Když padlo jeho nádherné jméno, neohroženě vystoupal pár schůdků a sednul si na židli. Kouká na dav. Dav kouká na něj. Snad už někomu došlo, že to myslí smrtelně vážně. Dali mu na hlavu klobouk.

_Aaa, Malfoy!_

Zdravíčko.

_Chystáš se dodržet tradici, nebo bys radši byl originální?_

Koukej na mně, jsem už třetí Malfoy v pořadí, který vypadá pořád stejně. Originalita není moje silná stránka, nemyslíš? Držím se tradice.

_To je dobře, protože nikam jinam tě poslat nemůžu._

No vidíš, tak není, co řešit.

_Ale to nadání a inteligence…_

Nestraš!

_Tak dobře, dobře, tak si běž._

„Zmijozel!" ozvalo se hlasitě a zelenostříbrný stůl si konečně mohl dovolit dneska aplaus. Scorpius se vítězoslavněně snesl z pódia, prošel se ke svému stolu a tam se posadil asi metr od starších žáků.

„Co blbneš, my nekoušeme!" zasmál se jeden. Scorpius se donutil k úsměvu.

„Držím místa ostatním, ne?"

„Těch už asi moc nebude…"

Scorpius si najednou všiml, že u zmijozelského stolu sedělo vážně poněkud méně studentů než u ostatních. Ne že by to bylo nějak nápadné, ale kdo uměl bleskově počítat jako on, tak věděl, že je jich přesně o osm a půl procenta méně než u průměru ostatních stolů. A to nebylo zrovna málo.

Pak se dlouho roztřiďovali jenom nebelvírští, mrzimorští a havraspárští. Nic extra. Pak se ozvalo jméno „Potter, Albus!"

Nastala tradiční chvíle ticha. Tuhle ale doprovázely původní šeptanice. Ano, Potterovi převzali žezlo důležitosti po svém tatíkovi. Chudáci. Potter mladší opakoval to, co už mnoho před ním. Vystoupal do křesla, dostal klobouk a seděl. Seděl dost dlouho. Příliš dlouho. Asi se se staroušem o něčem dohadoval. U nebelvírského stolu hnědovlasý kluk něco potichu řekl lidem kolem a ti se neslyšně zasmáli. Podle toho, jak se najednou začal zajímat o to, co se děje u učitelského stolu, Scorpius usoudil, že to bude James, Potterovic nejstarší syn. Asi bráchu rád škádlil soudě po škodolibém pohledu, který…

„Zmijozel!"

Zavládlo ticho, ticho před bouří, země se začala otřásat ve svých základech, lidi křičeli, blesky se snášely k zemi, umíraly nevinné děti… No tak to zrovna ne, ale ticho bylo vážně strašné. Všichni čekali, co se bude dít. Černovlasý brejloun si sundal klobouk a koukl nevěřícně k nebelvírskému stolu, kde James právě tiše umíral smíchy. Albus se rychle rozešel ke Scorpiusovi a k jeho neštěstí se posadil zrovna do té díry, kterou si Scorpius vymezil pro svůj osobní prostor. Zmijozelští si párkrát tleskli, ale všem najednou došla řeč. Potter seděl zaraženě a párkrát obrátil ke starším nechápavé pohledy. Scorpius jenom protočil oči.

Po pár minutách zařadili Weasleyovou do Nebelvíru a Scorpius začal hladovět. Ale v hlavě se začal dohadovat. Ne, to není možné. Žeby on a Potter byli jediní, kteří byli do Zmijozelu zařazeni? Ale jo, už to končí! Co dělá Potter ve Zmijozelu? Odkdy se sem hrnou?!

Na stolech se objevily haldy jídla a Scorpius se spolu s ostatními pustil do jídla. Najednou Albusovi někdo od havraspárského stolu poklepal na rameno a ten se otočil. Dostal na zmuchlanám kusu pergamenu dopis. Patrně od bráchy, protože za pár sekund se na něj otočil a dost výrazně mu naznačil, co mu James může. Albus to pak přestal řešit, protože samotná činnost přežvýkávání jídla byla příliš namáhavá. Scorpius nějak vycítil, že tohle nebude úplně pohodové dospívání v Bradavicích a že se bohužel asi při nejmenším s Potterovskými potomky setká.

Když se všichni začali zvedat a hromadně si vzali za cíl velké dveře do Vstupní Haly, Albuse dohonil James mladší, na moment se panovačně vecpal mezi prvňáky a zavolal na něj:

"Seš mrtvej, brácha! A adoptovanej k tomu!" Albus ho jenom stačil šťouchnout loktem do boku a James zase zmizel.

Když je prefekt doprovodil na kolej a Scorpius se společně s mladým Potterem ocitli v jedné místnosti sami, nepromluvili ani slovo. Scorpius si jenom natáhl pyžamo, zapsal do deníku další teorie, které ho napadly po zařazování, lehnul si do postele a téměř okamžitě usnul. Ráno ho probudilo zelené světlo, které přicházelo skleněným otvorem pod jezerem.


	2. Čím dál, tím líp a čím dál tím hůř

Čím dál, tím líp a čím dál, tím hůř

Ráno ho zaměstnala obvyklá ranní procedura. Pamalu zvedl svou vysoce nabitou inteligencí hlavu, sednul si na postel a zabořil obličej do dlaní, aby si uspořádal myšlenky. Po krátké chvíli přenesl zrak na druhou postel v místnosti: Potter tvrdě spal. V Scorpiusově hlavě se začaly mísit nápady, co teď. Bylo už skoro půl osmé a kdyby Potter přišel pozdě hned první den, určitě by to hodili na Scorpiuse.

Zbytečné, problémy.

_Neprojevím slabost, nechám ho spát, ať zaspí, není to můj problém._

Jsem paranoidní, co se může stát? Maximálně mi řeknou...

_Že jsem se slitoval a začínám se s ním paktovat. Malfoy se nepaktuje, a už vůbec ne s někým takovým!_

Pravidlo číslo tři sem nemotej!

_Pravidla jsou základ!_

V tomhle případě jde o pravidlo číslo pět, a to vyhnout se zbytečné publicitě a tohle by přitáhlo nejen pozornost čumilů, ale taky by z toho mohly být problémy s jeho roztomile stupidními sourozenci.

_Jsem mnohem chytřejší._

A jich je víc. Tady síla rozhoduje.

Scorpius v konečném důsledku vztal, prošel se k Potterově posteli a zatřásl s ním. Nemilosrdně. Ten udělal ale něco naprosto nečekaného. Škubnul sebou, rychle se posadil a bleskově vytáhl hůlku proti Scorpiusovi. Ten se lekl takovým způsobem, že couvl pár kroků zpátky, zapotácel se a zakopl o kufr, čímž skončil na podlaze.

Očividně se jednalo o reflex, protože Potter na něj najednou koukal vyděšeně a ne už tak výhružně.

„Co blbneš?!" zeptal se uraženě Scorpius a okamžitě vztal a nasadil aristokratický výraz.

„Eh- promiň. Většinou mě takhle budí James," vysvětlil. „A to bývá nepříjemné."

„A ty na něj vytahuješ hůlku?" podivil se Scorpius, když vytahoval školní hábit z kufru. „Člověk by řekl, že kouzla používat nesmíš…"

„Ne, hůlku ne," odpověděl a začal se ledabyle prohrabávat skříní. „Většinou nějaký těžký kovový předmět."

Scorpius si nemohl nevšimnout jisté satisfakce v jeho hlase. Pak se na něj Potter znova otočil.

„Ale moc to nefunguje."

Scorpius neodpověděl. Neměl náladu na jakékoli sbližování se spolubydlícím. Sbalil si bleskově věci, dal vlasy do pořádku a rázným krokem odešel na snídani. Společenská Místnost byla přesně taková, jakou si ji představoval. Až na ten počet lidí. Rychle prošel sklepením a namířil si to do Velké Síně na snídani.

_Lidi_, pomyslel si. _Fuj._

Usedl u čestného stolu Zmijozelu a začal si vybírat snídani. Jen doufal, že Pottera napadne sednout si někam jinam. Nenapadlo. Vkročil za pár minut do Síně a sednul si Scorpiusovi naproti. Jeho nesympatisky sympatický starší bratr mu byl v patách se širokým úsměvem na tváři. Jak nechutně optimistické, řekl si Scorpius.

„…notak, Albusi, nebuď labuť a usměj se trochu. To, že člověk zapadl do koleje zrádců a zvrhlíků ještě neznamená, že se zřítí svět," snažil se chápavě tvářit James. Byl to spíš dobrý vtip. „Jenom být na místě táty, tak uvažuji o vydědění."

„Pottere, neoxiduj," řekl krátce Scorpius. Náladu na první setkání s příslušníky jejich rodiné bandy opravdu neměl, obzváště ne, když snídal.

„Ale ale, budeš mi brášku bránit?" zasmál se James a pohlédl na bratra jako na nakažlivou nemoc. „Už ste se stihli skamarádit?"

„Jamesi, vypadni, buď tak laskav," ozval se konečně Albus. Scorpius pochopil, proč po něm ráno háže těžké kovové předměty. „Děláš ostudu slušným lidem."

Scorpius se začal tiše smát, ale okamžitě toho nechal, když se přiřítila kudrnatá bruneta, která mu minulý večer zacláněla, kam se hnul. Řekla dost výrazně Jamesovi, ať neoxiduje. _Páni, opužila moje slova! Jsem nakažlivý! Svět hned vypadá líp…_

„Jestli ho ihned nepřestaneš otravovat, NĚKOMU to řeknu a ty to potom NĚKOMU budeš muset vysvětlovat!" James strnul. „A to bys nechtěl, věř mi," dodala s vítězným úsměvem na tváři.

„Tohle je rodinná sešlost?" zeptal se s obavami Scorpius, když si uvědomil, že bruneta stojí hned vedle něj, Albus naproti a Potter starší stojí nade vším jako katedra. Nikdo mu neodpověděl.

„Já ho neotravuju, snažím se ho jako bratra povzbudit!" opáčil James.

„Jo, to určitě." Albus se ironicky usmál, když si nakládal míchaná vajíčka.

„Mlč, když mluví autorita."

„Jamesi, necháš toho? Vážně, vypadni, buď od té dobroty!"

„A ty půjdeš s ním?" zeptal se nevinně Scorpius.

Rose se na něj otočila s posměšným úšklebem.

„Tak to se spolehni."

Scorpius podtekst inteligentně vynechal a odpověď ho uspokojila.

Začaly se slétat sovy. Nadělaly kolem trochu zmatek, na chvíli nebylo vidět, jaké je zrovna počasí a několik lidí začalo mít obavy o bezpečí svého jídla. Nebelvírští odešli ke svému stolu a před Scorpiusem přistála sněhově bílá sůva s několika drobnými černými pírky na křídlech. Velkoryse zvedla nožičku a Scorpius si odvázal noviny, dopis a balíček. Na druhé straně stolu si Poter četl své dopisy a nad jedním z nich se docela dobře bavil.

Scorpius odložil noviny na stranu a otevřel dopis s tmavě zelenou pečetí s výrazným M na středu. Byl z domova. Tradiční gratulujeme a bla bla bla… Pár přívětivých slov uznání, povzbudivé věty a tak podobně. Na konci býval široký podpis „_Malfoy"_, ale otec se pravděpodobně spletl. Jistě to bylo mezi oficiální korespondencí a tak to omylem podepsal příjmením. Scorpius by mu to nevyčítal - fakt, že ho otec moc přehnaně citovými výlevy neobdařoval, mu vyhovoval. Podpis byl sice hůlkou smazaný, ale Scorpius viděl za méně formálním „_Otec"_ vybledlé písmena jeho vznešeného příjmení. V PS bylo napsáno, že k dopisu je přiložen dárek. Patrně ten balíček.

Rozvázal stříbrnou mašli, rozbalil lesklý papír a spatřil dárek. Hodinky - jak poetické. Scorpius se musel pousmát. Kouzelné nešpinící se stříbro, diamantové sklíčko, černý ciferník, stříbrné elegantní arabské číslice. Otočil je. Na spodní straně bylo ozdobnými písmeny vyryto _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

Teda, co se týče dárků, měli jeho rodiče slabší fantazii, ale nenahraditelný vkus.

O šest měsíců později

„Nechápu - opakuji – nechápu, jak se můžete jen z daleka domnívat, že máte jakékoli oprávnění se takhle chovat," vyslovila se ostře ředitelka McGonagallová. Stála za svým stolem jako prut, obočí se jí spojily v jedno a oči se zabodávaly do tří postav stojících za stolem. Scorpius, Albus a Rose Weasleyová byli poprvé na koberečku v kompletní trojici. Rose se snažila vypadat provinile, ale v očích se jí leskly jiskřičky. Albus s politováním mrkal to na jednu, to na druhou osobu po svých bocích. Scorpius to snášel hrdě. Stál rovně, snad rovněji než ředitelka, pohled měl aristokratický, myšlenkami byl nad věcí, ani nemrkl. Někdo by tohle mohl považovat za drzost, ale v jeho podání to budilo spíš respekt. „Já neříkám, že se z vás v průběhu několika měsíců na této škole mají stát dospělí lidé, ale chovat se jako zvířata taky zrovna nespadá do vyžadovaného chování studentů!"

„Můžu to vysvětlit," řekl klidně Scorpius.

„Vy mlčte," řekla po slabikách. „Vy jste asi poslední člověk, který by mi to byl schopen vysvětlit."

„Ale ano, je to celkem jednoduché, jenom kdybyste…"

„Popral jste se s dívkou, pane Malfoyi!" řekla tak důrazně, že si to nežádalo doprovodu a Albus sebou škubnul. „Tohle vám nestačí?"

Chvíli bylo ticho. Albus se znovu podíval na obadva spolužáky a měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát. Rose si jen povzdychla. Malfoy se stále díval na ředitelku až ta konečně kývla, ať mluví. Ten děkovně lehce sklonil hlavu a spustil rychlým, inteligentním tónem:

„Na hodině lektvarů nás pan profesor rozsadil…"

„Úplně nás rozsadil," podotknul Albus a zacukaly mu koutky.

Scorpius se na něj podíval skro až káravým pohledem a poté pokračoval.

„Ano. Zdůvodnil to špatným počínáním pana Pottera v daném oboru. Se slečnou Weasleyovou jsme na tom velmi podobně a tak pan profesor přesadil Albuse k Archiemu Andersonovi, který je v lektvarech vynikající. Velmi rozumný posun, opravdu. Jenže takhle slečna zbyla na mě a muselisme pracovat spolu. Což je bohužel v našem případě prakticky nemožné…"

„Bohužel?" Rose zvedla obočí.

„Buď tak hodná, a nech mě domluvit," řekl tak rychle, že to Rose sotva postřehla. „Pracovalo se ve dvojcích nad docela jednoduchým lektvarem. Jenže Weasleyová chtěla udělat něco, co jsem já rozhodně považoval za ryziko nejen okolních studentů, ale i sebe." Nad těmi slovy Weasleyová protočila oči. „Chtěla přidat jed mravenčáka ostroočného do vývaru z listů dubkohromu. Což mě určitě podpoříte, když řeknu, že hrozí okamžitou expozí, která může dosáhnout i čtyř metrů."

„To ano," skočila mu do řeči Weasleyová „kdyby v konkrétním vývaru nebyl rušící element, který by rekci znemožnil. A co že jsem to tak předtím přidávala?" Chvíli předstírala, že si nemůže vzpomenout. „Aha, byly to vlastně nasekané olivy africké, které – jak příhodné – mají schopnost zabránění prudkých reakcí, obzvláště těch, které jsou způsobeny spojením jedu kteréhokoli trojiživelníka a masožravých rostlin."

„Fungovaloby to, kdybys tam nepřidala skoro čtvrt litru toho jedu!"

„Nedostal by se tam, kdybys do mě v jednom kuse nešťouchal a neříkal mi, co mám dělat!"

„Nemusel bych to dělat, kdybys nebyla na nejlepší cestě zlikvidovat půlku učebny!"

„Jo, hlavně že tobě se nic nestalo!"

Scorpius byl najednou jen pár centimetrů od Weasleyové a zdálo se, že nějak takhle vzniká smrtelně nebezpečné napětí. Najednou se ale uklidnil, stoupnul si zase dál a pokračoval v líčení. Ředitelka je pohledem vraždila.

„No, paní ředitelko, a někde v tom momentě mně slečna dala facku."

„Ta sedla."

„Buď sticha, Albusi."

„A vy jste jí to vrátril?" zeptala se s politováním McGonagallová.

„Začala si," řekl takovým tónem, který všechno vysvětloval.

Ředitelka si sedla na židli a vypadala, že omdlí. Těkala očima mezi jedním a druhým a občas i na Albuse mezi nima, který se pokusil rvačku ukončit, jako by se ujišťovala, že si z ní nedělají legraci.

„Tohle je opravdu nanejvýš nepochopitelné."

„A mnohem více ohromující informací je, že Scorpius prohrál, paní ředitelko," řekla Rose se zvláštím usměvem na tváři.

„Ti-cho!" Rose na její slova okamžitě zmlkla. „Každému odečítám čtyřicet bodů za nelidské chování…" Albus na ni vyvalil vyděšeně oči. „…obdržíte společný školní trest…" To zaskočilo Rose. „…a to bude dost nepříjemná práce, o to se osobně postarám." Scorpius poprvé od prvního září strnul. „Teď odejděte a okamžitě se rozejděte do svých kolejí. A jestli o vás ještě něco uslyším – COKOLI – tak se můžete spolehnout, že se o tom dozví vaše rodiny a pokud budu chtít, můžu vás okamžitě vyhodit ze školy. Odchod!"

Otočili se na podpadku a v tichosti se dali směrem tam, kam měli. Scorpius si v hlavě promítal všechny možné tresty umožněné zákonem. Už při pomyšlení na některé z nich mu začínalo být nevolno. Vešli s Albusem do Společenské Místnosti a sedli di na křesla u krbu. Nikde už nikdo nebyl. Chvíli bylo tocho. V krbu praskal oheň a ani záclony se nepohly.

„Vážně by tu rvačku vyhrála?" zeptal se nakonec Albus a bylo vidět, že ho odpověď zajímá víc, než by měla.

„Dej pokoj, s holkama se neperu. I když…" zamyslel se. „Weasleyová vlastně není holka, takže…" Oba se začali smát. „Mělbys setřenici vysvětlit, jak se chovat, nebo to tu špatně skončí."

„Ona je impulzivní po tátovi a navíc vyrůstala s Jamesem a se mnou, toho se jen tak nezbaví. A taky bys ji moh přestat provokovat," dodal poučně.

„Nesmysl," odfrkl Scorpius a Albus se zase začal řechtat.

Za šest měsíců si Scorpius na Albuse zvykl. Čekal, že bude jiný, ale nakonec si vlastně měli dost o čem povídat. James to snášel strašně. O přestávkách Albuse v jednom kuse otravoval a rýpal do Scorpiuse. Taky občas špatně skončil. A Rose… No jo. Rose. I kdyby Scorpius třeba chtěl, tak by si s ní nikdy nemohl rozumět. Byli si až příliš podobní – moc tvrdohlaví, moc hrdí, moc inteligentní. Mohl si jen těžko představit, jak budou společně vykonávat trest. Dokonce se mu mihlo hlavou, jestli by nebylo rozumné ji někam zašít a udělat to samostatně. Nebo ji spíš donutit udělat to za ně a někam se zašít… Těžko říct, ale příštích pár let se nerýsovalo zrovna růžově.


	3. Je to jako přednáška o psech

Vánoce 2021 ( V. ročník )

„Jednou mě z té školy klepne pepka, Scorpiusi, tak se na to psychicky připrav."

„Na co se připravovat? Od čeho jsou antidepresiva?"

„Připrav se třeba na to, že budeš muset zrušit svůj každodenní rituál spaní v hodině."

„Proboha, Albusi, učení a pozornost ve škole je pro suchary. Já se narozdíl od tebe nemusím učit. Mám to všechno v hlavě!"

„Logické uvažování tě při zkouškách nezachrání a tahák taky ne. Zase to budu já, to uvidíš."

„No dovol, mám svou hrdost, nebudu tě prosit, abys mi půjčil poznámky."

„Já vím, ukradneš mi je ve spaní."

Hrad ten rok vypadal snad ještě kouzelněji než v prvním ročníku. Z klenutých stropů padaly začarované obrovské vločky sněhu, zlaté řetězy a purpurové koule lemovaly okna chodeb, jmelí se otravně objevovalo nad hlavami studentů. Vzduch byl snad v každé místnosti provoněný jinak – skořicí, vanilkou, sušenými jablky, citrónovou kůrou, pryskyřicí, občas i rumem. Někoho by z toho mohla bolet hlava, ale vůně nikdy nebyla příliš silná. Někdy člověk ani nevěděl, jestli to cítí opravdu, nebo se mu to jenom zdá.

Celý hrad teď naplnil pocit úlevy a klidu, neboť skončila poslední hodina a studenty čekal blažený čas vánočních prázdnin. Většina z nich na druhý den jela domů, našlo se jen málo lidí, kteří z nějakého důvodu nejeli za rodinou. Do té menší skupiny patřil i Scorpius. Al jel do Godrikova Dolu – neuměl si představit trávení svátků bez rodiny – ale slíbil, že se na Silvestra vrátí. Scorpius se chystal na skutečné svátky klidu a míru – celá zmijozelská kolej byla jen jeho, všichni jeli ven. Akorát jeho rodiče mu povolili svátky na hradě, prý aby si užil – to byla oficiální verze. Ta neoficiální byla, že Scorpius rodičům daroval svátky bez jejich syna, takže si užijí pořádné Vánoce bez cynických poznámek a dárků uhádnutých předem pomocí teorie pravděpodobnosti.

Druhý den časně ráno Albus zmizel, čehož si Scorpius ani nevšiml, protože tvrdě spal. Zastával se svého dodatkového zákona pod zákonem ? číslo deset o komfortu vlastní osoby: _Spánek je zdravý a pokud možno povinný. Nikdo nemá právo ho rušit. Porušení tohoto zákona je trestáno smrtí. Bez výjimky._

Pokoj si za pět let stačili upravit dle svého gusta: přímo nad postelí mladého Malfoye a na dveřích byly přilepeny plakáty dvou naleštěných motorek. Někde u okna měl své čestné místo černý kabriolet. Trochu to tam začínalo připomínat pokoj Siriuse Blacka, ale vem to čert, byl to přece jediný člen Blackovské rodiny, který měl ještě špetku adrenalinu v krvi.

Odešel na snídani před desátou. Klasická doba na snídani pro aristokrata. Hrad byl tak krásně tichý, že se mu až chtělo křičet radostí. Pak mu ale došlo, co by to udělalo s Filchovými nervy a dal se směrem do Velké Síně. Jelikož za pár minut končila snídaňová doba, rozeběhl se chodbami hradu. Plášt za ním vlál jako stín. Podíval se na stříbrné hodinky – od prváku neporušené – a zrychlil. Měl hlad. Ještě jeden roh, pak schody…

Jenže ke schodům se nedostal. Hned za rohem plnou parou vrazil do Weasleyové, která se ubírala opačným směrem, ale ve stejném tempu. Na podlahu se rozsypaly knihy a Scorpiuse bolela boule na hlavě, kterou si udělal, když se zpětně praštil do kamenné zdi.

„Ježiši, Weasleyová, musíš být všude?!" Ta ho vytrvale ignorovala a sbírala knihy. „Kdy jsem naposledy někam šel a ty jsi nebyla u toho?!"

„Dost často, ale postřeh není tvá silná stránka. Nemůžu za to, že chodíš pozdě. Mimochodem…" Podívala se na hodinky a škodolibě se usmála. „Jee, už jsi to propásl."

„A to jsem bez snídaně kvůli tobě. No výborně." Neskrýval rozzuření. „Co ty tu vlastně děláš? Máš být doma s rodiči, ne?"

„Vypadám jako hodná holčička, která bez rodičů nedá ani ránu?" zasmála se, zvedla poslední knihu a narovnala se v plné výšce. Byla tak o půl hlavy nižší než on. „Kromě zodpovědnosti ohledně zkoušek, která mě nutí zůstat, protože domácí hluk je naprosto nepřijatelný, tak mám i pár osobních důvodů, proč zůstat."

„Například, Štěkno?"

Na tu přezdívku byla už zvyklá, tak ji ignorovala.

„Například pár věcí, do kterých ti nic není."

„Jako by mě to zajímalo," odpověděl s opovržením.

„Ptal ses," opáčila nevzrušeně.

„Kdybys měla rozum, tak mi neodpovídáš a odejdeš," řekl jízlivě, když se k ní nebezpečně přiblížil.

„Já kdybych měla rozum? Spíš ty, ne? Myslíš, že se tě budu snad bát, když o sobě necháš Albusem rozhlásit, že víš, jak chutná lidské maso?"

„Je to jen důkaz toho, že lidé nepřemýšlejí a uvěří naprosto všemu."

„Ne, je to důkaz tvé blbosti."

„Mám IQ sto osmdesát dva, do blbce mi nenadávej."

„A já mám narozdíl od tebe dobré známky a status nejlepšího šachového mistra školy."

„To je vidět, že jsi ještě nehrála se mnou."

Najednou úplně změnila výraz tváře z naštvaného na pohodlný.

„Někdy snad."

A odešla.

„Mrcha," řekl si pro sebe, ale asi to slyšela, protože se pochybně uchichtla. „A kdo je tu potom aristokratická svině…"

„Pane, Malfoyi?"

Otočil se okamžitě směrem za tak nesmpaticky známým hlasem. Profesorka McGonagallová se k němu řítila nebezpečně svižně. _Ale to bude nepříjemné…_

„Ano prosím?" nasadil vlídný tón hodný inteligentního člověka.

„Mám na vás prosbu," řekla, když k němu doběhla. „Mohl byste tohle pověsit ve vaší společenské místnosti a po chodbách na dvou patrech dole? Mám toho moc a hrad je poloprázdný…"

„Ale jistě." _Amen._ Vzal od profesorky několik pergamenů. „Co to vlastně je?"

„Bude zaveden nový vyučovací předmět, nařízení Ministerstva."

„Cože?!" Tato informace ho poněkud šokovala. Obočí se ředitelce nebezpečně spojila v jedno a tak se Scorpius radši zatvářil méně zmateně. „A jaký předmět?"

„To se dozvíte. Rozvěšte to ještě dnes, ať na to nezapomenete."

„Jistěže."

2. ledna 2022

„Albusi, děláš si srandu, že jo?"

Seděli na chodbě před Velkou Síní, čekali na snídani. Ředitelka měla mít zas nějakou řeč. Al a Weasleyová hrali šachy. Scorpius jim přihlížel a momentálně se nemohl vzpamatovat z toho, kam jel Albus. Byl to logický nesmysl.

„Vždyť to je brnkačka!"

„Jo, říkala jsem, že ho budu šetřit a stejně prohraje," povzdechla si Rose, ale v hlase jí zazněla satisfakce.

„Ale noták, lidi, prostě mi to nejde, nekomentujte, prosím."

„Kdybys jel střelcem sem, tak bys ji dostal," poradil mu Scorpius a mrkl na Rose, jestli jí to nevadí. Ta ale seděla klidně.

„Jo a jak asi? Pak se stejně nehnu s pěšcem, chrání mi krále, takže je to zase na draka."

„Ty jsi protivný." Ale smál se.

„Dobře, vzdávám to!" pronesl Albus. „Stejně tě dělí dva tahy od matu."

Rose usmála a už chtěla šachy uklidit, když se Scorpius zeptal: „Mohl bych to za něj dohrát?"

„Dyť je konec. Dvěma tahy tě dostanu."

Scorpius se malfoyovsky ušklíbnul a posadil se naproti ní. Bylo na čase, aby taky někdy prohrála.

Byl na tahu, černá dáma mu ohrožovala krále, z leva stínil pěšec…

„No jo, klasický Rachmanov."

„Cože?"

„Kouzelník Rachmanov vymyslel tenhle mat na turnaji v Berlíně 1715. Porazil tak osmdesát nejlepších hráčů světa, využil postavení tohohle pěšce, aby zabránil ingerenci dámy protivníka z téhle strany. Naprosto nový tah." Chvíli zapřemýšlel. Weasleyová ho nenápadně napjatě poslouchala. Několik studentů z Nebelvíru začalo přihlížet. Vypadalo to na převrat šachů v Bradavicích. „Jenže ve finále se Rachmanov utkal s jedním skřetem z Finska. Jmenoval se Heli-Deki. Rachmanov byl jasným favoritem a padlo na něj mnoho vysokých sázek, jenže Heli-Deki ho porazil, mnoho ruských fanoušků včetně jejich ministra přišlo o spoustu peněz. Ministerstvo bylo zadlužené a nějak se přišlo na to, že ruský ministr doloval z veřejných peněz, Finové začali vyžadovat dluhy, u Rusů vypukly demonstrace a tak byli oslabeni a mezi Finy a Rusy vypukly neshody a začala válka. A dál to znáš."

„Jo, a Finové vyhráli. No a?"

„A to, že asi rozpoutám další válku, protože znám ten tah, který udělal Heli-Deki v Berlíně 1715."

Soustředil se a na šachovnici se pohnul střelec, na kterého upozorňoval předtím Albuse. Weasleyová táhla dál. Přesně tohle čekal. Nasadil aristokratický úsměv a několika dalšími tahy dal Rose šach-mat.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Weasleyová zírala na šachovnici, ale ne že by byla překvapená. Spíš v tom pohledu bylo něco jiného. Albus se bál, kdy se zase začnou prát. Nebelvírští ztratili svého šachového bůžka.

Rose se usmála.

„Konečeně dobrý protivník," řekla s opravdivým respektem. Scorpius se poníženě uklonil.

Ředitelka vztala ze své židle a celá Velká Síň ztichla. Scorpius si zastával svého postu prefekta tím, že ležel na stole s hlavou opřenou o složené ruce. Ale nespal, ne aby si to někdo myslel!

„Takže jak už jste jistě slyšeli, do vyučovacího programu bude zařazen nový vyučovací předmět. Týká se čtvrtých a pátých ročníků, dále pak dle výběru na OVCE. Předmět očekávejte dvakrát týdně, takže žádné zvláštní změny v rozvrhu oslavovat nemusíte. A rozhodně vám tak neubude ostatních hodin," dodala a dívala se při tom na Freda a Roxanne Weasleyových. Fred se zakabonil a padl protestně na stůl. „Předmětem je Etika." Síní se rozezněly krátké šeptanice. Nějaká děvčata od Havraspáru se zasmála, někdo ve Zmijozelu provokativně zabučel a pár lidí se na to rozchechtalo.

„Učit vás bude pan Caspius Berry, pověřenec Ministerstva. Podle toho, co vím, je to simpatický člověk a možná byste ho pro změnu mohli tolerovat. Nějaké otázky?"

Několik rukou se zvedlo.

„Ano?"

„Kde se budou hodiny konat?" zeptala se okatá blondýna z Mrzimoru.

„Ve staré učebně na runy, ve sklepení. Dále?"

Zeptal se Anderson, lektvarový génius.

„Jak to bude se zkouškami? Budeme muset dělat NKÚ i z Etiky, když nám do zkoušek zbývá něco málo přes půl roku?"

„Letos je to dobrovolné. Předmět není nic vědeckého, takže zkoušky se udělat dají, ale nutit vás nebudeme. Ročník po vás bude povinně skládat zkoušky. Jste zkušební ročník, uvidíme, jak se chytnete. Buďte od té dobroty a snažte se. Ano, slečno?"

Ptala se Rose Weasleyová.

„Proč je předmět zaveden?"

Ta otázka patrně trápila víc lidí, protože v tom okamžiku kleslo několik rukou dolů. Scorpius zvedl hlavu a obočí mu zvědavě stouplo do čela.

„Návrh na něco takového byl vystaven už po válce, loni se teprve dostal do projednání. Válečná situace, jako například rozvrstvení kouzelníků na hodnotnější a méně hodnotné podle takzvané čistoty krve, nemohla jakožto jedna z příčin války nadále pokračovat. Nejsme ve středověku. Nelze nějakým dokumentem ponížit nebo povýšit kohokoli, bylo by to proti standartním lidským právům. Proto musíme pravý důvod existence tohoto dělení zlikvidovat. A tento úkol leží na vás. To, proč dlouho takzvaná aristokracie působila tak vysoko, nebylo závislé tolik na penězích a známostech, ale hlavně na veřejném mínění. Rozdíl mezi čistokravnými a kříženci se značně prohloubil jen kvůli toho, co si o sobě navzájem mysleli a vštěpovali dalším generacím…"

„To je jak poslouchat výklad o psech," uchichtl se Scorpius a několik lidí kolem něj se rozesmálo.

„Stačí vám to jako odpověď, slečno Weasleyová?"

„Ano, děkuji."

„Ještě nějaké otázky? Dobře, můžete jít."

Studenti se začali zvedat a chystali se na první hodiny. Scorpius s Alem se na sebe podívali trochu zmateně.

„Co teď?"

„To co dycky, budu si opisovat úkoly."

„No to víš," naštval se Al a dal se k východu.

„No to vím," smál se Scorpius. „Jsem chytrý, ale líný jako veš."

„Tak proč s tím něco, sakra, neuděláš?"

„Protože geny jsou svině…"


	4. I Malfoy poznal strach Vážně!

I Malfoy poznal strach. Vážně!

Na zádech ho drásalo drsně otesané dřevo, písek mu pálil chodidla, pot mu stékal po celém obličeji. Lidé křičeli. Každou chvíli ho někdo šlehl bičem. Začal stoupat na osudovou horu, na jejimž vrcholu se tyčily dva kříže. Ještě několik kroků. Padl k zemi, chtěl si odpočinout , ale otočili ho, vzali do ruky těžké kladivo, asi patnáct centimetrů dlouhý tlustý hřeb a vzali jej za ruku. Jeho mysl vyplnila beznaděj, jakoby věděl, co se stane, ale nemohl tomu uvěřit. Ruku mu přiložili ke dřevu, železný hřeb ho zastudil na kůži, zvedli kladivo a to silou nemilosrdně udeřilo do hřebu.

„Neeeeee!"

„…Otevři oči!… Vzbuď se!"

Kladivo se zvedlo k druhému úderu. Ne, nezaslouží si to, není špatný člověk, nic neprovedl!

„Kámo, vzbuď se!"

Nebo provedl? Ne, tohle si nezasloužil!

„Scorpiusi, vzbuď se!"

Otevřel oči a zprudka se nadechl. Srdce mu tlouklo v krku, dýchal strašlivě rychle, tělo měl jako polité studeným potem. Když se soustředil na to, co vidí, uvědomil si, že se dívá na poněkud vyděšeného Albuse. Rozhodl se zachovat zbytky malfoyovské hrdosti.

„Co je?" pronesl ospalým hlasem, ale stále před očima viděl to těžké kladivo.

„Jak co je?" Albus byl trochu mimo pěšinu.

„No co je?"

„Ale co co je?"

„No co tak vejráš?"

„Já že vejrám? Ty tu sebou házíš jak ryba na suchu a já že vejrám?" Malfoy mladší mlčel. „Řval jsi jako pominutý."

Scorpius se na něj radši nedíval. Bral to jako potupu. Vztal a šel do koupelny. Každý zvuk mu přišel velmi výrazný a ostrý, drásalo mu to uši a nervy. Roztřesenýma rukama pustil ledovou vodu a omyl si tvář. Opřel se o umyvadlo. Albus se ho už na nic neptal a podle šustění deky pochopil, že šel zase spát. Byl mu za to vděčný.

Nechápal, co se stalo. Noční můry snad nikdy neměl. A už vůbec ne takové, ve kterých by ho ukřižovávali Židé. Ani nevěděl proč. Proč by ho někdo křižoval? A proč Židé? Je geneticky vzniklý mizantrop, ale ukřižování?!

Šel rázným krokem napříč knihovnou a pročítal si u toho Snář – to kvůli svým nočním můrám. Zapomněl se koukat před sebe a tak zabočil za roh a periferním viděním spatřil před sebou nějakou holku. Oba najednou se zastavili, ale neodtrhli oči od toho, co četli za chůze. Krok do prava. Posunula se stejným směrem. Pokusili se o totéž na druhou stranu. Scorpius zvedl aristokratickou hlavu a bylo mu celkem jedno, že má Slečnu S Miliónem Otázek čtyřicet dva a půl centimetru od sebe a řekl naprosto inteligentním lidským tónem:

„Uhni doleva, já uhnu taky."

„Proč ne obráceně?" zeptala se stejně neutrálně.

„Protože Anderson uklouzl ve sklepení."

„Anderson?"

„Jo, on se nad ním objevil Protiva, Anderson se mu chtěl pochopitelně vyhnout a zabočil doprava. Ona tam byla louže, co tam rozlili prváci nějaký sajrajt a on uklouzl."

„A ty v tom vidíš spojitost, proto nechceš zabočit doprava. Chápu," řekla jemně pobavena Weasleyová.

„Jsem cynik?"

Začala se upřímně smát.

„Jo, pozdravuj Doriana Graye."

„Koho?"

„Úkol na jasnovidectví?" zeptala se ignoruje otázku a ukazuje na Snář.

„Ne."

„Taky bych se divila, bereme čtení z ruky."

„Tohle je spíš dobrovolný přístup."

„Něco tě trápí?" pozvedla zvědavě obočí. „Zdálo se ti o tom, že jsi slyšel ve spaní hrát klarinet? To už se mi taky stalo, znamená to přílišnou starost o ostatní… A teď mi došlo, že tebe asi tyhle sny zrovna netrápí, tak čím to asi bude? Noční můry? Ve spaní před tebou vyroste obrovský žralok, který umí dýchat na vzduchu a hýbat se při tom a chce tě sežrat?"

„Jak dobrodružné… To máš ze skušenosti, co?" zasmál se. „A pak že já mám depresivní život."

„Jistě jsi na tom hůř, když se svými znalostmi musíš pátrat ve Snáři."

„Hlavně moc ani nevím, co hledám."

„Copak, pan Malfoy si neví rady? To je novinka."

„Neřeš."

„Tak jak to uděláme, zabočíme doleva, abychom byli v bezpečí?"

„Bude to jistota."

„Tak čau."

„Čau."

Minuli se hladce jako dva závodní BMW a dali se dál svým směrem. _Zajímavý rozhovor_, blesklo mu hlavou. _Zvláštní, ani nikdo nezačal řvát._

Ve Snáři nenašel nic. A to se ten sen opakoval poslední tři noci pořád dokolečka. Albus ho budil někdy i několikrát za noc a stejně se ještě nezeptal, co ho tak strašlivě děsí. Scorpius nikdy nekřičel, a už vůbec ne za strachu, a už totálně vůbec ne ze snu. Ve spaní je tichounký jako to nejaerodinamičtější košťe. Deď se něco změnilo.

Blížila se první hodina Etiky. Scorpius to v knihovně vzdal a teď si sedal vzadu v učebně vedle Albuse, který už zamračeně listoval učebnici položenou na lavici. Scorpius zastrčil půjčený Snář do brašny a ani si nezačal vytahovat věci, než se zeptal Albuse:

„Nevíš o někom, koho by ukřižovali?"

Albus, který si právě prohlížel jakýsi graf se na mladého Malfoye pomalu otočil s pohledem, který jasně naznačoval, že se bojí o zdraví svého spolubydlícího.

„Já jen tak, kdyby náhodou," vysvětlil klidně Scoprius a vytáhl si z brašny brko a pergamen.

„Nesnažíš se předstírat, že si budeš dělat poznámky, že ne?" Albus měl evidentně rýpavou a ironickou náladu.

Scoprius se na něj ušklíbnul.

„To je kamufláž," vysvětlil, jako by to byla samozřejmá věc. „Na něčem musíme hrát lodní bitvu."

„Abys zase vyhrál a pohladil své ego." To nebyla otázka.

„Nevíš, kdo byl Dorian Gray?"

„Normální otázky bys v zásobě neměl?"

Dveře učebny se zavřely. Teprve teď se Scoprius rozhlédnul. I když byli ve sklepení, bylo tam poměrně dost světla z kouzelných podzemních oken – stejných, jaké měli na Ministerstvu. Lavice byly tak nějak divně v obloucích a katedra vůbec nevypadala tak výhružně jako v ostatních třídách.

Ze zadu mezi lavicemi kličkoval tmavovlasý muž. Třicet mu ještě nemohlo být – rysy tváře měl ostré, ale hladké. Byl neuvěřitelně vysoký a oblečený byl tak nějak… lidsky. Možná by někdo řekl, že až mudlovsky. Světle modré džíny, černé tričko s logem Aerosmith (což Scorpius dokázal ocenit) , šedá arafatka ledabyle ovázaná kolem krku a samodřejmě kvalitně ošoupané tenisky.

Posadil se okamžitě za katedru a zkoumavě si prohlížel studenty.

Lehce vlnité vlasy měl vzadu sepnuté do koňského ohonu a pohled zelených očí byl svým způsobem magnetický. Na Scorpiuse působil jako klasický rocker s nevalným množstvím peněz. Soudě po prošlapané podrážce pravé nohy, nedávno kulhal. Zlomená noha nebo tak něco, protože před chvílí se třídou prošel celkem normálně. Ale to by se podrážka neprošlapala tak moc. Možná má bolesti a dneska si vzal větší dávku léku – to vysvětluje ty skleněné oči. Ale celkově vzato to byl sympatický výjev, který na ně koukal s lehkým úsměvem.

„Aha, u vás jsem ještě nebyl," řekl s jemným humorem. „Tenhle kukuč bych si pamatoval." To ukázal na Scorpiuse a Albus se dneska poprvé škodolibě zasmál. Nejen on. Malfoy to bral podle tradice rodiny sportovně a povýšeně ignoroval rozruch. Myšlenka na křižování mu najednou vyletěla z hlavy. „Taaakže… Jste všichni?"

Třídou se ozvalo souhlasné zahučení.

„Fajn." Zvedl se z křesla a posadil se na stůl čelem k nim. „Ty učebnice sem nosit nemusíte, nebudeme je potřebovat. Ty jsou pro domácí použití." Pár lidí si šťastně oddechlo. „Takže," nasadil trošičku věcnější tón. „Abychom v tom měli jasno, nebude to tady probíhat ve stylu já diktuju, vy píšete. Ani si tu neotevřeme laciný diskusní kroužek. Jestli vás zajímají témata v osnovách, všechno je to na pergamenu na konci učebnic, což si můžete prostudovat po škole. Na otázky ohledně programu odpovím na příští hodině. Jmenuju se Caspius Berry, narodil jsem se v Londýně, nesnáším lži a přetvářku. A ano, poslouchám mudlovskou hudbu. Je dobrá."

Weasleyová vypadala, že začíná pochybovat, jestli pero a perganem na poznámky bude potřebovat a začala převrácet pero mezi prsty. Scorpius mimovolně škrábal něco na kus pergamenu před sebou, ale z Berryho nespustil oči. Něčím ho fascinoval.

„Kdybych nadhodil téma aristokracie, jak byste ho definovali?" zeptal se Berry a Scorpiusovi najednou přišel strašlivě nesympatický. Tuhle tématiku bytostně nesnášel, protože ho házeli do jednoho pytle s třicet let starou aristokracii.

Chvíli bylo ticho, až když se už dlouho nikdo neozval, přihlásila se Štěkna.

„Ano, slečno?"

„Weasleyová. Je to nejvýše společensky a sociálně postavena vrstva. V dávných systémech to byl základ vlády."

„A dneska?"

„Přežitek, který si občas nehodlá připustit, že moc ho opustila." Při téhle jízlivé poznámce měl Scorpius chuť ji schodit ze židle.

„Zajímavý názor," pokýval Berry hlavou. „Má někdo jiný?"

Albus vysoko zvedl obočí a podívali se na sebe se Scorpiusem. Zdálo se jim to, nebo Berry právě neuznal odpovět Štěkny?

„Kdysi to byl důležitý status, ale dneska už nejsou symbolem krutosti a zneužívání peněz, ne?" ozval se nějaký vychrtlík z Mrzimoru.

„To právě záleží na pohledu těch, kteří k aristokracii nikdy nepatřili," odpověděl mu Berry. „Jde o to, že dnes už neexistuje žádný zákon, který by někoho zvýhodňoval nebo naopak odebíral mu možnosti. K něčemu takovému se můžeme už pouze dopracovat tvrdým úsilím."

„Ale co když budeme v budoucnu žádat o práci a příjmou někoho, kdo má menší kvalifikaci než my, nižší vzdělání, ale má jméno a peníze. Co když to přecejen někde ještě platí? Co když někdo dostane víc jen proto, že už víc má? Tohle protiprávní není?"

„Jméno?"

„Dale."

„Protiprávní jsou samozřejmě úplatky, pane Dalee, takže peníze by velkou roli hrát neměly. Každopádně neznám žádný způsob, který by umožňoval zákon, aby se dalo penězy něco vyhrát. Ale jestli někdo někoho zvýhodňuje kvůli jeho původu či známosti, bohužel se nedá říct, že by udělal něco nezákoného, ale co se dá říst určitě je, že má zastaralé vychování a poněkud amorální myšlení."

„Proč amorální?" zeptal se mimovolně Scorpius. Dlouho se na hodině neozval. Někdo na druhé straně učebny si musel říct, že ho muselo něco vytočit. Ale jeho hlas byl klidný a zvědavý.

Berry se na něj podíval trošičku překvapeně, že na tuhle větu někdo reaguje. Štěkna se na něj otočila.

_Mlč, přitahuješ pozornost!_

Nebudou mě urážet!

_Neurážejí tě!_

Urážejí. Nekonkrétně, ale urážejí.

_Pravidlo číslo pět o pozornosti okolí. Následky si přičti sám._

„Osobně si nemyslím, že by někdo měl mít navrch jen proto, jaký má původ," vysvětlil Berry. „Toť můj názor, nevnucuju vám ho."

„To respektuju a souhlasím s tím, ale myslím, že slovo amorální je poněkud přehnané."

„A to proč?"

„Proč? Protože ten člověk nemůže za to, komu se narodil, může působit mimo ten aristokratický pojem, třeba ani nečeká, že mu někdo dá navrch." Ani nevěděl proč, ale najednou se v něm nahromadil vztek a měl potíže ho v sobě stlumit. „Možná se snaží postavit na vlastní nohy a jméno mu v tom jenom překáží. Ale je rád, že práci dostal, měl stejné šance, jako ostatní, neoháněl se původem, nikoho do ničeho netlačil."

„Tyhle případy tady teď neřešíme, Malfoyi," ozvala se Weasleyová.

„Nepleť se do toho, Štěkno."

„Já jen že tohle je individuální případ, šlechetná výjimka, která se může považovat za extrémní dobročinný obrat aristokraty, ale teď jsme tady řešili ty případy, co se tváří jako páni světa a neuvědomují si, že jim historický význam nic nedá."

„A kdo řekl, že tyhle případy řešíme?"

„Pro inteligenta je to samozřejmost."

„Ne, inteligent počítá se všemi možnostmi." Obočí se ji zužila, ale nevypadala naštvaně. Scorpius se znovu obrátil na profesora. „Já jen že házet do jednoho pytle všechny, co kdy měli nějaký aristokratický původ je víc amorální než jejich zvýhodňování někým, kdo k tomu nebyl žádným způsobem tlačen."

Berry se na chvíli zamyslel.

„A nemyslíš si, že je lidé házi do jednoho pytle třeba proto, jaké s aristokracii mají zkušenosti?" To nebyla jízlivá otázka. Čekal na odpověď.

„Odsuzovat někoho, aniž by ho někdo osobně poznal, je sprosté nálepkování. Momentálně nevidím rozdíl mezi tím, jak vy tady mluvíte o aristokracii a jak kdysi aristokracie odsuzovala mudly."

„Já tak o aristokracii nemluvím a taky nikdy nebudu, pane Malfoyi," řekl krátce Berry a jeho hlas zazněl jako by ukončoval debatu. „To pouze vzešlo z toho, co už řečeno bylo."

„Ale uznejte, že přesně takové je veřejné mínění."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Faktem je," Berry opatrně volil slova. „že spousta lidí takto uvažuje. Nemůžu říct, že všichni, ale část určitě. Určitě pochopíte, že někteří z nich k tomu mají osobní důvody."

„A týkají se ty důvody i potomků těch, kteří ty jejich osobní důvody zavinili? Mně totiž nepřipadá, že bych někdy někomu nějak zvlášť ublížil."

Berry se najednou usmál a řekl na celou třídu:

„Mám takový pocit, že náš přítel narazil na kámen úrazu." Pojmenování Scorpiuse přítelem rozesmálo Ala a Scorpius se malfoyovsky ušklíbnul. Berry vztal a kulhavě se prošel k tabuli. _Lektvar na bolest přestává působit_, pomyslel si Scorpius. Berry vytáhl hůlku a ťuknul ní do tabule. Začaly se na ní objevovat definice a studenti si začali zapisovat do sešitů. Scorpius se vpíjel očima do tabule a pohlcoval slova zrakem a mozkem. Albus si toho všiml a jen zakroutil otráveně hlavou a spal dál.

„Není tak důležité, co je nebo byla aristokracie, co udělala, ale je třeba si uvědomit, že jsou to stejné lidské osobnosti jako vy všichni tady nebo já. Individuální přístup ke každému člověku bez výjimky – to je základ objektivizmu. Pokud bude někdo nadále brát aristokracii jako něco špatného, ať už z jakýchkoli důvodů, není žádný rozdíl mezi nimi a bývalými příznivci Voldemorta. A nepřeháním. Je to tatáž dyskriminace, jakou zažívali mudlové a nečistokrevní kouzelníci ve válečném období."

Scorpius nějak zapomněl, že chtěl hrát s Albusem piškvorky, dokonce zapomněl, že se chtěl na hodině dobře vyspat. Nesympatie k Berrymu pominula. Ten týpek měl recht.

„Hodina sice ještě nekončí, ale za domácí úkol si prostudujte osnovy, přečtěte si téma na straně pět až šest a napíšete mi, co si o tom myslíte. Tohle se opsat nedá a samozřejmě čekám, že ve vašem věku by ta reakce mohla mít nějakou úroveň. Je mi jedno, jak dlouhé to bude, jestli tři stopy nebo pár řádek. Jenom abyste se vyjádřili pořádně. Poznám to. Svědomí je vaše. V kolik zvoní?" Podíval se na staré otrhané hodinky.

„Za patnáct minut," odpověděl mu Albus.

„Fajn. Dneska už nic řešit nebudeme, když je to první hodina. Podívejte se teď na to čtení a pak můžete jít."

Za čtvrt hodiny vycházeli z učebny se smíšenými pocity.

„Co si o něm myslíš?" zeptal se Albus.

„Excentrický, trvale fyzicky postižený, prozíravý, někdy otravný," odpověděl mu krátce Malfoy, když si schovával za chůze sešit do brašny.

„Takže celkem fajn," zasmál se Albus. „Poznámky ode mě nedostaneš." Zazněl varovně.

„Nebudu je potřebovat," řekl takovým tónem, že věrně napodobil velmi povýšeného aristokrata a Albus se začal řechtat. „Kdy s ním máme další hodinu?"

„V pondělí."

„Já se tak těšil na tenhle víkend!"

Zahnuli za roh a stoupali do mramorových schodů.

„Vždyť před týdnem byly Vánoce! Jo, vlastně. Desáté pravidlo," řekl rychleji, než Scorpius stačil otevřít pusu. „Ty nemáš volna nikdy dost." Malfoy jen přikývl pobaveně hlavou.

„Učíš se rychle."

Procházeli Vztupní Halou k Velké síni.

„Proč ses ptal na to ukřižování?" zeptal se najednou a Scorpiusovi se vrátila špatná nálada. Potter se zase moc ptá. „A na to jméno?"

„To je moje věc."

„Já jen že mi to znělo nějak povědomě."

„Co? Dorian Gary?" Scorpius se překvapeně zastavil a Albus taky.

„Jo, myslím, že jsem viděl Rose něco takového číst. Něco s obrazem."

Scorpius se dal zase do pochodu a nálada mu zase klesla. Už myslel, že narazil na stopu. Moment. Doran Gray přece s tím snem neměl nic společného! Proč to, sakra, řeší?!

„To nemůže být z knihy, to bych o tom věděl."

„Třeba to nebyla kouzelnická kniha. Možná je mudlovská," uvažoval nahlas Albus. „To je náhodou docela možný, Rose se o tyhle věci zajímá, říká, že se to dobře čte a… Scorpiusi?"

Ten ho dávno neposlouchal. Stál pár metrů za Alem a nevěřil vlastním uším. Jak mohl být tak hloup…? Totiž, pardon, jak mohl pominout ten samozřejmý fakt? O mudlovskou literaturu se nikdy nezajímal, ale Štěkna přece ano! A hodně o tom ví! A není řečeno, že ten sen má něco společného s kouzeníky, ne? Tam se ani nic magického nedělo. Hrubá síla, žádná kouzla.

„Co stojíš? Já mám hlad."

„Cože?" Scorpius byl mimo. Albus na něj koukal trochu vyjeveně.

„Večeře. Normální lidi to dělají, když se blíží večer. Jedí."

„Víš co, já nemám hlad." Albus na to zvedl obočí. „Zajdu si ještě něco zařídit."

„Teď?"

„Jo, teď. Hned. Okamžitě."

„Já vím, co znamená slovo _teď_!"

Ale Scorpius už ho neslyšel. Běžel po schodech nahoru do knihovny. Měl ještě čas, nemohli ho vyhnat. A nikdo tam teď nebyl. To byla výhoda.

Zastavil se ve dveřích a přemýšlel, kam nejdřív. Rozešel se knihovnou a doufal, že najde to, co hledal.

Zahnul do uličky Vědy o mudlech.

Literatura.

Literatura patnáctého století… Fantastická četba… Známky kouzelníků v mudlovské literatuře… Prsty mu klouzaly po kožených hřbetech. Každou knihu bral do ruky a v rejstříku hledal jméno Dorian Gray.

Mudlovská populární literatura.

Otevřel těžkou knihu a rychle projížděl zrakem seznam.

D… D, d, d, d… Dorian Gray tady není. Proč? Něco s obrazem. Albus říkal, že je to něco s obrazem. O… Obraz Doriana Graye. Trefa!

Nalistoval si příslušnou stránku a četl vestoje shrnutí. Weasleyová měla pravdu. Byli si s hrdinou někdy podobní. Jedno bylo jasné: měl nedostatek informací v mudlovském světě. V téhle části světa určitě. A Štěkna má cenné informace. Kdyby se jí nějak chytře zeptal… Ne, to by byl pokles na cti. Vrátil se do seznamu titulů, ale ani pojem _ukřižování_ ani _Židé _tam nenašel. Rozhodl se vrátit alespoň k tomu Grayovi. Aristokrat se zastřenou minulostí, který nechal svůj portrét stárnout místo sebe. Tu knihu si fakt musí přečíst.

„Co ty tady děláš?"


	5. Když se Potterovi zbláznili

Bleskově se za hlasem otočil, kniha se mu v rukou s bouchnutím zavřela. Připadal si jako dítě přistižené při pojídání čokolády z nejvyšší police v kuchyni. Nespustil zrak z příchozí osoby a v rychlosti se snažil mezi knihami najít místo pro Mudlovskou populární literaturu. Konečně ho našel a když se zbavil usvědčujícího důkazu, založil ruce na hrudi a po malfoyovsku se opřel o regál. Konečně se mohl plně soustředit na příchozího.

Weasleyová tam klidně stála s horou knih na rukou. V očích jí svítily jiskřičky pobavení a škodolibosti.

„Já jsem tady vracel Albusovu knihu," řekl příliš rychle.

„Hm-hm," odhučela naprosto mile a provokativně si k němu stoupla blíž.

Srdce mu vyskočilo do krku a špatně se mu mluvilo. Cože? Srdce? Vždyť žádné nemá! Chybí mu jen lékařské potvrzení. To je zapeklitá situace. Přistižen Štěknou v oddělení Vědy o mudlech. Konec klidných nocí, konec bezúhonné reputace.

Donutil se k další větě.

„Jo, zase ji nestihl vrátit."

„Hm." Originální zrovna nebyla.

Myslel si, že to není možné, ale stoupla si ještě blíž. I když stál v povýšenecké póze a měl nasazený vysoce malfoyovský výraz, začal se cítit trochu nejistě.

„Co to, u Merlina, děláš, Štěkno?", zeptal se tiše. Příliš tiše. Co se to sakra děje?!

„Uhneš mi, nebo ne?" zeptala se s úsměvem.

_Blbec, blbec, blbec!_

Nemůžu za to! Koukej, jak se chová!

_Dvojnásobný blbec!_

Takže z původního trojitého sešlo?

_Pětinásobný blbec!_

Okamžitě jakoby mimochodem uhnul s výrazem, který naznačoval, že ho to stálo velkou námahu. Dal se směrem k malému stolku a posadil se do křesla. Nonšalantně vytáhl z brašny první knihu, kterou nahmatal. Etika. No výborně, Scorpiusi. Výborně. Prohledal ji a našel pergamen s osnovami. Popravdě moc nevnímal to, co čte. Koutkem oka pořád sledoval Štěknu, jak chodí po dost malém oddělení a zastrkává půjčené knihy zpátky do regálů. Zdálo se, že si ho vůbec nevšímá. Jakmile odevzdala na místo vypůjčené knihy, začala si prohlížet regály, aby našla další. Scorpius si nemohl pomoct a řekl jí:

„Moc čteš."

Vrhla na něj vražedný pohled, vyndala z police nejtlustší knihu, která tam byla, a věnovala mu další otrávený pohled.

„Víš jak moc mě tvůj názor asi zajímá?"

„Víš jak moc mě asi baví věčně poslouchat , jak do něčeho rýpeš?"

„Já do ničeho nerýpu, Malfoyi, a ráda bych, abys vypadnul, protože tady evidentně nemáš co dělat."

„Baví mě tu sedět," řekl jakoby nikdy nic.

„Jo, určitě. Taky tě baví číst ty osnovy, baví tě pomáhat slabším a baví tě, když tě někdo přistihne v oddělení Vědy o mudlech, protože okamžitě schováváš knihu, aby bylo vidět, že jsi tady byl a že tě to tu strašně bavilo." Každé slovo bylo plné posměšné ironie.

Neměl na to moc co říct a rozhodl se mlčet.

_Nebudeš se přece dohadovat se Štěknou, je to pod tvoji úroveň._

Možná by bylo dobré se jí zeptat na ten sen…

_Ať tě to ani nenapadne! Pravidlo číslo dvě!_

Hrdost sem nepleť, tohle je zvláštní situace.

_Zákon nepovoluje výjimky!_

Schvaluji nový zákon číslo... kolik? To je fuk. Zákon o výjimce.

_Jsi egocentrický sobec._

Jsem Malfoy.

„Třeba mě to opravdu baví," řekl takovým tím tajemným způsobem, který používají obyčejní smrtelníci, když chtějí zaujmout. On ho však používal proto, aby získal, co chce. Postavil se na to a udělal přesně odměřené dva kroky směrem ke Štěkně. „Baví mě se s tebou věčně o něčem dohadovat a baví mě pozorovat, jak všechny narážky na tvoji osobu jdou jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým uchem ven."

Čekal, že Slečna Vševědka na to bude mít co říct. Že ho setře jednou ze svých trefných poznámek a že ho v konečném důsledku dokonce praští po hlavě tou knihou, která vypadala velice masivně. Kdyby mu to situace dovolovala, podíval by se na název, který koutkem oka viděl velkými písmeny vytlačený do kůže, ale potřeboval, aby mu Weasleyová zůstala na očích.

Jenže ona tam stála a neříkala nic. Poprvé, co ji znal, vypadala zmateně, zaraženě, možná i trochu vyděšeně. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechla a podívala se jinam než do jeho očí.

„Člověk se rodí jako egoista a něco z toho v něm zůstává, proto se nerada měním kvůli ostatním. Ty to například neděláš vůbec," dodala už trochu jistěji.

„Já se nemám kvůli komu měnit," řekl naprosto lhostejně.

„Vždycky se někdo najde."

„Například?"

Neodpověděla.

„Hele, Malfoyi, o co ti jde? Proč tu sedíš v oddělení Vědy o mudlech a tváříš se jakože naprosto přesně víš, co tady děláš?"

„Hledám… jisté informace," řekl okamžitě, bez rozmyšlení, ale tak nějak cítil, že se drží plánu, že to vyjde, že má pokračovat.

„Informace, hm."

„Jo. O jistém mudlovi, který skončil velice neblaze." Dal se do chůze a začal Weasleyovou obcházet. Ani se na ni nepodíval. „Umřel v bolestech, nevinný, ukřižován Židy." Další dva kroky okolo. Očima zamžoural po názvu knihy v rukou Štěkny. „Bohužel, tato knihovna se o něm moc obsáhle nevyjadřuje."

„A proto tady sedíš…"

„Teď zrovna chodím, Weasleyová."

„…a prohledáváš svazky…"

„Byla to jen jedna kniha."

„…protože se ti o tom zdá a nemůžeš se toho snu zbavit." Najednou zavládlo ticho. Nepočítal s tím, že na to přijde, že ji to vůbec napadne. Mluvila jasně a přesvědčená o své pravdě. Teď začala kroužit ona kolem něj. Šelma okolo kořisti. Past je uzavřena. Najdi cestu ven! „Proto Albus spí v hodinách, protože se tobě zdá, že jsi Ježíš a ječíš ze spaní a budíš ho. A abys to vyřešil, chceš přijít na to, o co vlastně jde!"

„A dodatečně jsem zjistil, kdo byl Dorian Gray," řekl a překvapila ho hrdost v jeho hlase.

Weasleyová se mu vítězoslavně podívala do očí a rozešla se k regálu. Bichli vrátila na své místo a vytáhla středně velkou knihu.

„Nový Zákon ti stačí. Dělám to, aby se Albus vyspal, ne kvůli tobě."

Podala mu knihu a on ji přijal.

„To bych se jakživ neodvážil tvrdit."

Vzal si brašnu z křesla a strčil do ní knihu. Bylo mu jedno, že ji nezapíše do lístku. Však on ji vrátí. Hlavně aby nikdo nevěděl, že ji má.

„Zůstane to mezi náma," řekl. Nevěděl proč, ale byl si jistý, že to Štěkně bude vyhovovat.

„Já Malfoyovi v životě nepomohla," ozvala se, když stála zády k němu a čelem k regálu.

„Já Weasleyovou v životě neprosil o pomoc."

Najednou se zasmála a otočila se na něj.

„Věř mi, kdybys prosil, zapsalo by se to do dějin. Řekněme, že jsi vyžádal službu."

Sklonil lehce hlavu a odešel z potemnělé knihovny.

Šel rychle chodbami dolů až do sklepení. Nahučel heslo a prošel do Společenské místnosti, která tou dobou už byla prázdná. Vlastně nebyla: u krbu seděl Albus. Vlasy měl rozcuchanější než obvykle, brýle mu sklouzly na konec nosu, ale seděl tam a četl osnovy Etiky. Když Scorpius vešel do místnosti, otočil se na něj.

„Kdes byl?"

„Tak různě." Posadil se do křesla naproti němu. „Je v těch osnovách něco zajímavého?"

„Náhodou by ty hodiny mohly být celkem fajn." Al zeširoka zívl. „Trochu jsem studoval tu učebnici. Berry to musel normálně studovat, protože je toho celkem dost. Teorie stovek filozofů, hodně se to pojí s dějinami a vědou o mudlech, takže pár lidí bude mít navrch. Teda pokud se mezi nima nevyrůstalo, že? Co myslíš?"

Scorpius ho vnímal jen napůl.

„Já se na to ještě nepodíval. Ale asi máš jako obvykle pravdu."

Chvíli bylo ticho, ozývalo se jen listování stránek z Alovy strany. Scorpius usilovně přemýšlel o tom, co se dneska stalo. Weasleyová přišla na všechno. Sama. Chladná logika, to se nevidí každý den. Byla úplně jiná, než ji znal. Pokaždé, když se někde potkali sami dva, chovala se tak nějak jinak. V jádru asi nebyla tak striktní a odtažitá.

V tu chvíli se mu v hlavě zrodil ďábelský plán. Plán, který ho měl zaměstnat na příštích několik let. Možná ho dokončí až po škole, možná v dospělosti, možná nikdy. A možná to vzdá. Ale to se mu nechtělo. Chtěl vědět, jak by to dopadlo.

„Ale?" řekl pomalu.

„Hm?" ozvalo se nad učebnicí.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že zkazím Rose Weasleyovou."

Albus pomalu zvedl vyděšené oči a podíval se na Malfoye. Na Malfoye, jak ho rodiče stvořili, jaký byl v jádru. Byl to ten Malfoy, kterého se asi obával.

„Scorpiusi, ne," zakroutil hlavou, ale věděl, že proti tomu nic nezmůže. Když si Scorpius něco vezme do hlavy, většinou to dotáhne do konce. „Už je zkažená dost Jamesem, je to hodná holka, pýcha rodiny…"

Scorpius se rozesmál.

„To, jak ji zkazil James, se ani z poloviny nerovná tomu, co bych dokázal já!"

„Přesně tak! Prostě ne!"

„Já nechci udělat nic špatného," naklonil se dopředu. „Jenom bych rád, aby byla sama sebou. O hodně přichází, když si hraje na dokonalou šprtku."

Albus mlčel. Dívali si navzájem do tváře.

„Stejně to nedokážeš."

„Tak to si piš, že jo!"

„Dám deset galeonů, že to do konce sedmáku nezvládneš."

Scorpius si věřil, byl Malfoy a proto…

„Tak platí." Podali si ruce na znamení dohody. „Ale pod jednou podmínkou."

„Ano?" To byl hlas obavy.

Scorpius se po Malfoyovsku ušklíbl.

„Že mi nebudeš překážet."

Už dlouho se necítil tak malfoyovsky jako ten den.

Leden utekl expresním tempem. Pozemky byly úplně pokryty třpytivým sněhem, na koncích okapů se vytvořily někdy i metrové rampouchy, když někdo šel ven, tak jedině v několika vrstvách teplého oblečení, s čepicí na uši a rukavicemi až po lokty. Všechno to znamenalo jen jediné – neuvěřitelně mrzlo. Na sklech v oknech se vytvořila tak silná vrstva ledových obrazců, že se přes den musely zapalovat svíce, aby uvnitř hradu nebylo příliš tma.

Na začátku února na hradě nastala velká změna – dlouhodobý učitel Obrany se rozhodl odejít do důchodu. Byl to ostřílený válečník, ale prý mu už nesloužila kolena a radši se odebral na zasloužený odpočinek. Na jeho místo okamžitě nastoupila bystrozorka – ano, ženská – Jackie McWoodová, která byla velmi mladá, hezká, blonďatá… zkrátka dělala příliš velký rozruch, nepočítaje už to, že když přijela na hrad s kufrem jako Ozzy Ozbourne, ukázalo se, že se znají s Berrym ze školy, že se znají velmi dobře, a že se vítají velmi hlasitě, protože Albuse, který si zdřímnul ve výklenku vedle učebny Etiky, to nepříjemně probudilo.

Jako učitelka se ale zdála být velmi užitečná. Dodělala s nimi látku, kterou nestíhali s bývalým profesorem, a okamžitě s nimi začala studovat látku na NKÚ. Byla trochu ráznějšího temperamentu než Berry, ale bylo vidět, že jsou ze stejného těsta. Podobné vtipy, podobná uvolněnost. Až na to, že on neměl její štěstí a kulhal. Scorpius tento zajímavý přírodní úkaz užitečné ženy nazval šlechetnou výjimkou mezi miliónem.

Zkoušky se blížily. Když si uvědomili, že jim zbývá jen pár měsíců – zdá se to dost, ale histerák je histerák – několik studentů o přestávkách chodilo pravidelně zvracet, pár z nich chtělo okamžitě nechat školy a odjet někam hodně, hodně daleko. Weasleyová trávila veškerý svůj čas zíráním do knih a poznámek, Albus nabral podobný životní styl a málokdy měl čas nebo náladu na pokec. Scorpius na to víceméně zvysoka kašlal, ale večer před spaním si prošel poznámky z jednoho roku, jednou si to řekl nazpaměť, šel spát a do rána to uměl. Nevěděl, jak to dělal, ale bylo lepší ve spaní se učit než trpět na kříži.

Scorpius si důkladně nastudoval Nový zákon, aby pochopil, proč má tak morbidní sny, a díky tomu se s tím nějak vyrovnal. Fungovalo to. Jakmile mu došlo, o co jde, přestal v noci řvát a Albus se po dlouhé době i vyspal.

Kažení Štěkny si nechal na později. Začal spíš důkladným studiem její osobnosti. Jedním z prvních vědeckých poznatků jaké zaznamenal bylo, že neuvěřitelně jedla. Nemohl pochopit, jak je možné, že je tak štíhlá.

Dále – začala často nosit sepnuté vlasy do jakéhosi ledabylého drdolu. Spíš jenom do spony. Pokaždé, když to tak měla, byla odtažitá, soustředěná a četla mnohem rychleji než když měla vlasy rozpuštěné.

Dále – neměla moc kamarádů. Často si povídala se členy své příliš rozmnožené rodiny, ale málokdy promluvila s někým jiným. Nebo spíš s ní málokdy promluvil někdo mimo rodinný kruh.

Dále – velmi důležité! – když si myslela, že ji nikdo nevidí (a někdy i mimo tuto situaci, když se příliš soustředila a byla poněkud mimo realitu), vyťukávala si rytmus. Nohou, prsty, kýváním hlavou… Každopádně byla muzikální, což by se mohlo velmi nebezpečně využít.

A tak to šlo dál. Scorpius si všechno pamatoval, občas něco zapsal do starého deníku. Někdy přemýšlel, co by se stalo, kdyby ten deník dostala do rukou neoprávněná osoba, tudíž kdokoli kromě něj.

Studiem se zabýval několik měsíců. Byl týden před velikonocemi, když za ním jakoby mimochodem přišel na oběd Albus a prostě jen tak řekl:

„Naši tě zvou na Velikonoce, říkal jsem ti to?"

Scorpius, který právě pil dýňovou šťavu, se snad poprvé v životě zakuckal a měl co dělat, aby ji nevyplivl. Pár Zmijozelských kolem se na něj překvapeně podívalo a Scorpius, když popadl dech, na ně jenom vyštěkl „Co čumíte?" a oni se okamžitě otočili jinam. Reputace se musí udržovat. Albus jen protočil oči ke stropu.

„Takže jsem to asi neříkal, co?" zeptal se a koutky mu cukaly.

Scorpius se na něj podíval víc než naštvaně. Spíš vyděšeně.

„Že jsi to neříkal?!" zasyčel, aby se na ně zas nezačali koukat. „Mám týden na vymyšlení dobré výmluvy!"

„Jaké výmluvy? Normálně tě pozvali a chtějí abys přišel, proč vymýšlíš výmluvu?"

„Abych tam nemusel. Rodinné sešlosti nejsou moje parketa." Zabořil tvář do dlaní, aby se na to nemusel koukat.

„Mám dotaz," promluvil Albus rázně. „Co JE tvoje parketa?"

„Albusi, prosimtě, nenuť mě tam jít…"

„Prostě půjdeš a hotovo. Bude sranda!" řekl trochu víc přesvědčivě.

„Jo, poslouchat blbé vtipy tvýho bráchy, očekávat, kdy se náhodou staví tvoje sestřenice, koukat na Teda a Victorii, jak si v koupelně tajně vyměňujou sliny… Tomu říkám zábava."

Albus spojil obočí.

„Zvláštní. Nikdy jsi u nás nebyl, ale situaci jsi vystihl."

„Tak vidíš."

Al si přitáhl mísu s kuřaty a s úsměvem zakončil debatu.

„Přijdeš." Scorpius se na něj pochybovačně podíval, ale bál se pokračování. „Protože musíš kazit Rose v jejím přirozeném prostředí a musíš vniknout do jejího mimoškolního života, abys byl úspěšný. Asi si dám salát…"

Scorpius už ho neposlouchal. Koukal Alovi přes rameno na Rose, která dnes měla rozpuštěné vlasy, nevyťukávala zrovna žádný rytmus, ale nakládala si pár kousků pečeně. O něčem se bavila s Lily Potterovou a často se při tom usmívala. Kdyby se takhle chovala pořád, možná by tyhle Velikonoce nebyly takovým utrpením, ale věděl, že jí je absolutně zkazí a Weasleyová se bude chovat jako ostnatý drát.

Ale nemělo ho to snad těšit?

„Albusi, já tě zabiju."

„O tom pochybuju."

„Tak zabij ty mě."

„Ne."

„Klidné dny jsou u konce."

„Prostě zajdeš domů, vybalíš si, proneseš s vašima pár zdvořilostních vět a zítra dopoledne přijdeš k nám."

„Jak?"

„Žeby Letaxem?"

„Já tě nenávidím."

Seděli ve vlaku do Londýna a ten pomalu zastavoval.

„O čem se vlastně s vašima bavíš?" zeptal se Al.

„Víceméně o všem a o ničem."

„Zajímavé."

Vlak zaškubal, kola zapískaly, pára bouchla a expres se nadobro zastavil. Scorpius se těšil domů. Na svůj pokoj, na psy, na plakát ACDC, na čisté ponožky…

Vykouknul z okna. Nástupiště nebylo tak plné jako obvykle – většina lidí zůstala na hradě kvůli zkouškám. Pomoc.

Vystoupil pomalu, ztroskotaně, ale rychle se narovnal a nasadil důstojný Malfoyovský výraz. Vytáhl za sebou tmavě zelený kufr a pomohl Alovi s jeho zavazadly. Vzal obří klec s jeho černo-bílou sovou a rozhlédl se po rodičích. Stáli o pár metrů dál. Vysoká postava světlovlasého muže a vysoká dlouhovlasá bruneta v tmavých upnutých šatech vedle něj. Měli vozík.

Albus se zatím ztratil za svou rodinou a S. se rozešel ke své dvoučlenné odbavovací eskortě.

„Ahoj, zlato," usmála se na něj matka.

„Čau." Postavil kufr na vozík a klec zablokoval na něj.

„Co nálada?"

„Deprese, zklamání, potupa."

„Z toho dopisu to vyplývalo," podotknul otec.

„Jo, někam si ho založím." Mamka se usmívala čím dál tím upřímněji a škodoliběji. „_Drazí matko a otče, kdybych se pokusil o sebevraždu, tak mi to nekažte. Potterovi mě pozvali na Velikonoce k nim, takže se asi uvidíme pouze na dobu hezkého ´ahoj´ a ´jak se máš´._"

„Matko-"

„Počkej, už se dostávám k té nejlepší pasáži."

Opřel se o vozík a rozhodl se, že přežije. Jeho otec se začal tiše smát.

„_Ráno po příjezdu se odeberu k odchodu na umučení Malfoyovské krve, takže tohle je možná můj poslední dopis, asi bych měl říct něco hezkého, takže Vás mám rád za to, že jsem jedináček, že mám důstojnost a že nevypadám jako náš soused. Jako upřímnost na závěr dodám, že Tvoje jídlo, matko, je nepoživatelné. Ale to už víme, takže dál._"

„Krmili jste psy?" zeptal se otce a doufal, že to jeho matku přeruší. Taťka nestačil ani kývnout a Astoria pokračovala.

„_Takže nashledanou doma. Kdyby Vás to nenapadlo, tak po příjezdu bych si dal kuře. _Podpis: _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _Proč se podepisuješ celým jménem, my víme, kdo nám říká matko a otče?!"

„Já jen kdyby měl otec náhodou nemanželské dítě." Ten na něj kouknul velmi otcovsky. „Nikdy nevíš," řekl na obhajobu.

„Ještě moment. _PS: Otče, našel jsem Tvůj snubák._ Tak po tomhle jsem nevěděla jestli se smát nebo brečet."

„Sranda na tom je, že sis toho víc jak půl roku nevšimla," podotknul taťka. „Kdes ho našel?" zeptal se Scorpiuse, když mu ho ten podal.

„Úplně dole v kufru," odpověděl krátce. „Nevím, co jsi dělal v _mém_ pokoji u _mého_ kufru s _tvým_ snubákem, že spadl až dolů, ale to bych radši ani nechtěl vědět. To mimochodem naznačuje, že mu na něm moc nezáleží, matko, nenech se zmást sentimentálním vzdycháním."

„Dobrý den." Dorazil Al.

„Dobrý," řekli oba starší najednou.

„Neruším?"

„Ne," opáčil Scorpius. „Právě jsme vyřešili takový ty divný věci, co se stávají, když se dva lidi vezmou. Něco s prsteny, psy a podpisy."

Al zvednul obočí.

„Zajímavý téma. Mamka se ptá, v kolik dorazíš."

„Nejpozději jak to půjde."

„Takže na oběd."

„Jo, tak nějak. Nebo bys mohl říct, že jsem ve vlaku chytil nějakou záhadnou nakažlivou nemoc a…"

„Nashledanou."

A byl pryč.

„Přísahám, že až budem doma, políbím zem."

„Malfoy má hrdost, mladý muži," napomenula ho vesele matka, když se usmívala na paní Potterovou, která momenálně za něco kárala Jamese.

Scorpius zachytil pohledem Weasleyovou. Objímala matku a pak se začala o něčem vesele bavit s Lily. Z té skupinky lidí vyzařovalo něco zvláštního. Naprostá pohoda, klid, veselost. Jako by se dokonale znali a byli jedna velká parta kamarádů. Lidé, kteří si navzájem mohli říkat všechno. Najednou pocítil zvláštní úzkost na hrudi. Něco prázdného, jako by z něj něco vysávalo srdce. Nebyl schopen to vysvětlit, ale mohl to pojmenovat pouze jediným slovem: závist.

Rose se na něj na chvíli náhodou otočila a nebyl to pohled plný ironie a pohrdání, jaký od ní znal. Byla šťastná. Prostě šťastná. Šťastná. Nic víc.

Okamžitě se otočil, vzal vozík a rozešel se svižně směrem z nástupiště. Rodiče šli rychle za ním a o něčem se bavili. Nevěděl, co mohlo způsobit, že najednou dokázal rozeznat jeden pocit od druhého. Kdysi to bylo prostě „Pocit". A teď to najednou tak nějak dokázal pojmenovat. Žeby ta Bible? Blbost, tam se žádná taková slova nevyskytují. Jen občas a v základním pojmu. Štěstí byl nejabstraktnější pojem, jaký znal, a nedokázal vysvětlit, proč zrovna tenhle Štěknovský pohled mohl takhle pojmenovat.

Teď byl na cestě domů. A zítra zase pryč. On si ten klid vážně vůbec neužije.


	6. Nečekané nálady u svátečního stolu

Nečekané nálady u svátečního stolu

Panství Malfoyových prakticky nestihl zaznamenat. Večer, když dorazili z nádraží, se Scorpius stihl dobře navečeřet – Charles byl málomluvný sluha a vařil výborně, což rodině Malfoyových plně vyhovovalo – a hned na to se odebral do své ložnice o patro výš. Sotva stihl hodit očkem po místnosti a šel spát. Spal dlouho, ale klidně.

Otevřel oči. Neprobudilo ho nic. Připadal si, jako by nespal věčnost. Zkoumavě se rozhlédl po pokoji. Modré povlečení, šedý koberec na nikdy neskřípící podlaze, blankytné tapety nebyly vidět přes plakáty mudlovských rockových skupin a motorek, velký klasický nábytek a několik polic s knihami. Tři okna osvětlovala místnost z jihu a západu, což dovolovalo dlouhé vyspávání ráno, pohodlné fungování kdykoli běhěm dne, a jelikož Scorpius nechodil zrovna brzy spát, nevadilo mu večerní slunce. Perfektní ložnice. Otočil se na záda a na stropě nad širokou, nejpohodlnější postelí z nejdražšího obchodu z Příčné ulice spatřil nápis „Jsem na cestě do pekla". Usmál se spokojeně, oblékl se, sbalil věci k Potterům do cestovní tašky a vydal se na poslední klidnou snídani svého života.

Na schodech potkal Charlese s náručím plným knih.

„Dobré ráno, mladý pane," vyfuněl. Nebyl nejmladší a knihy na něj byly evidentně moc těžké. Pomoct? Blbost.

Na chvíli se u něj pozastavil.

„Dobré ráno, Charlie. To je do knihovny?"

„Ano, pane." Hlas se mu třásl. „Paní Malfoyová si přála veškeré svazky o zákonech na utajení kouzelnického světa."

„A řekla ti proč?"

„Mně nepřísluší se na takové věci ptát, mladý pane!" řekl horlivě a stále trpělivě stál. Možná ho ty knihy tížily, ale nevypadal, že by je chtěl odložit.

„Ano, máš pravdu. Proč si nepomůžeš kouzlem?"

„Včera jsem krmil psy, pane," odpověděl trochu hlubším hlasem. Obočí mu vyjelo do čela. „A ty bestie mě nenechaly ani odejít s hůlkou! Mě neposlouchají."

Scorpius se mimovolně začal smát.

„Dojdu ti pro ni po snídani," nabídl se.

„Vy?"

„Ano, Charlie."

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat," ozval se jiný hlas „abys mu neříkal Charlie?"

Otec se objevil na vrcholku mramorových schodů a scházel teď dolů k nim.

„Dobré ráno, otče. Ale Charliemu to nevadí!" ohradil se.

„Je pod naši úroveň nazývat lidi zdrobnělinami," řekl otec stroze.

„Ale to je opravdu v pořádku, pane Malfoyi," řekl Charles. „Alespoň vždycky vím, kdo mě volá a co mám očekávat. Když mě voláte vy, řeknete mi Charles, když mě volá mladý pán, řekne mi Charlie, a když mě volá paní Malfoyová," postavil se na další schod a vypadal, že už by radši ty knihy odnesl, „přejmenuje mě na kávu. Omluvte mě, prosím, mám ještě práci."

Scorpius a jeho otec se rozesmáli a Charles se už dal k odchodu.

„Proč to nese ručně?" zeptal se otec.

„Má to něco společného s našimi psy." Dali se cestou po schodech dolů. Dva Malfoyové vedle sebe kráčící hrdě po mramorových schodech, s prázdným žaludkem, očekávajíce vydatnou snídani nejvyšší kvality… „Kolik je hodin, otče?"

„Osm. Nespal jsi zrovna dlouho, čekali jsme tě později."

Prošli otevřenými dubovými dveřmi se stříbrným kováním a ocitli se v jídelně, celé v zelených barvách s přetěžkým černým stolem, který by v každé jiné jídelně zabíral veškerý prostor, tady ale volné kamenné podlahy zbylo ještě víc než dost.

„Na oběd už musím být u Potterů," odpověděl a nálada mu klesla, když si to uvědomil. „Alespoň jsem to tak slíbil…"

„Když jsi to řekl, tak bys neměl přijít pozdě, to by nedělalo dobrý dojem."

Těžké závěsy byly rozestřeny na strany a dlouhé stříbřité záclony dovolovaly světlu dopadnout až na druhou stranu místnosti. U stolu už seděla matka s půllitrovým hrnkem kávy v ruce a Denním věštcem rozloženým před sebou na lesklé stolní desce. Nejkrásnější na tom celém obrazci byla snídaně na stole. Jako perla na čokoládovém dortu.

„Ahoj, zlato."

Matka měla milý úsměv jako vždy.

„Dobré ráno, matko," odpověděl automaticky a posadil se rezignovaně naproti.

Zvedla obočí.

„To nebyl milý pohled."

„Nechce se mi tam."

Neodpověděla. Otec se posadil vedle ní.

„Co je nového?" zeptal se.

„Nic zvláštního." Upila kafe z obrovského hrnku. „Bubeník ze Sudiček se zase rozvedl, vynalezli nové koště - opět nejrychlejší ze všech, objevili nový způsob využití dračí moči… A tohle má inteligentní člověk naservírované vedle snídaně!"

„Nechutné," podpořil ji otec, ale slaninu si stejně naložil.

„Napsali něco rozumného?" zeptal se Scorpius.

„Akorát sportovní rubrika nevypadá špatně, Ginny ví, co dělá… Žádné zprávy ze zasedání Ministerstva, nikoho neodsoudili, žádné reformy ve školství… Mimochodem, Scorpiusi, jaký máš dojem z těch hodin Etiky, co zavedli?" Teprve po dokončení věty zvedla oči od novin a podívala se na něj.

Už měl chuť říct „Ehm", ale rychle si vzpomněl, že Malfoy nikdy neztrácí řeč.

„Rozhodně bych to nazval pokrokem," oznámil důstojně nad pečlivě nakouskovaným borůvkovým koláčem. „Je to zasvěcení do oblastí života, ke kterým se lidi mého věku nedostanou, pokud nemají zvláštní zájmy. Vypadá to jako velká kecanice, ale ve skutečnosti je to velmi objemná věda. Těch definic, a teorii máme už na deset stránek - a to máme hodinu dvakrát týdně."

„Píšete eseje?" zeptal se překvapivě otec. Tomuhle tématu se vždycky vyhýbal.

„Ano. Celkem často."

„Tak buď objektivní." Sklopil znovu zrak na svůj talíř.

„Na škole nenajdeš objektivnějšího člověka, to mi věř." Dopil čaj a než vstal, zdvořile se rozloučil: „Musím se jít sbalit, uvidíme se před odjezdem."

Matka mu hrdě pokynula hlavou a Scorpius se dal směrem do knihovny pro dostatek knih. Kdyby se tam nudil, což určitě bude, nebude ztrácet čas povalováním. Když v obrovské knihovně v konkvistadorském stylu vybíral knihy na cestu, vzpomněl si na Štěknu. Tenhle týden musí využít co nejlépe, musí ji prozkoumat v domácím prostředí a začít s kažením tam, kde to bude mít největší skutek. Pro jistotu si přibral na cestu i Obraz Doriana Graye.

Stál na příjezdové cestě před útulně zařízeným domem. Byl úplně jiný než panství Malfoyových. Žádný vybíravý styl, žádné přeplácané zdobení. Zdi měl žlutavé, okna z mahagonového dříví. Byl ale dost velký, měl několik balkónků a ve východní části dvě patra navíc, která působila jako věž. Kolem rostla spousta velkých listnatých stromů a Scorpius měl dojem, že mezi nimi zahlédl tři famfrpálové obruče. Že by měli vlastní hřiště?

„Neznámý cizinec stál před tajemným domem a nemohl se rozhodnout, zda udělá příští krok, nebo ne," ozvalo se za jeho zády. Nemusel se otáčet, aby poznal, kdo to řekl.

„Já se rozhoduju o věcech dřív, než na ně přijde, Weasleyová." Dal si pozor, aby zazněl cynicky.

Přišla až k němu a zastavila se po jeho boku. Nedívala se na něj. Jen na ten dům.

„Cizinec by se nemusel rozhodovat, kdyby v zákoutí jeho hluboké mysli neklíčila otázka, zda je to opravdu bezpečná cesta dál. Nemá se vrátit? Mezi stromy v okolních lesích se šeptalo, že jeho domovníci vlastní rozsáhlou sbírku zbraní, že mají povolení zabíjet a že se neleknou sebetěžšího úkolu vyhnat nezvané hosty ven." Scorpius netušil, proč žvanila ty nesmysly, ale byla to zajímavá kratochvíle. Jeden z těch mála okamžiků, kdy Štěkna nebyla Štěknou, ale velmi jízlivou, škodolibou a excentrickou Rose Weasleyovou. Ještě se nerozhodl, kterou stránku její osobnosti nesnáší víc. „Cizinec ale netušil, že pokud zůstane stát na dlážděné příjezdové cestě, bude pozřen lesní zvěří a ani odhodlání, kterým se chlubil, ani odvaha, kterou neměl ve spisu svých předností, a ani kouzla, která dokonale ovládal, jej nezachrání před tímto strašlivým osudem. Kostky jsou vrženy, není cesty zpět. Cizinec se naposledy zamyslel nad svým počínáním. Stromy nebezpečně zaskřípaly, ohnuty silou poledního větru…"

„Když tam půjdu, tak sklapneš?"

„Měl bys vědět, že umlčet mě je nadlidský úkol."

„No bezva."

Rozešel se ke dveřím a když k nim došel, zazvonil. Štěkna si stoupla vedle, ale dost daleko, aby to nevypadalo, že snad přišli spolu. Dveře otevřel Albus. Jediný člen potterovského potomstva, který byl jakžtakž normální.

Potter nadzvednul pobaveně obočí.

„Vy jste dorazili spolu a nepoprali se?"

„Se Štěknou se neperu."

„Protože jsem holka?" nabrala výhružný tón a podívala se na něj nebezpečně. Nelekl se a sjel ji pohledem od hlavy k patě a zpátky. Nasadil malfoyovský úšklebek.

„S tou _holkou_ si teda hodně fandíš."

Rose ho probodla pohledem a Albus radši otevřel dveře a pustil je dál.

„Jdete včas, mamka právě potřetí vykoukla z okna."

Předsíň byla prostorná a jasná. Scorpius byl zvyklý na mnohem temnější prostředí, klasičtější a hlavně ne tak optimisticky zbarvené. V domě vládla bílá a žlutá barva, nábytek byl z třešňového dřeva, podlaha pokryta dřevěnými parketami. Ve smutných koutech stály barevné květiny, fíkusy, a na botníku stála ještě červená vánoční hvězda – ta rostlina, samozřejmě. Al ho zbavil zavazadla – cestovní tašky z kvalitní dračí kůže, zelené, ovšem – a Scorpius s Rose si pověsili kabáty na věšák.

„Můžeš mi říct, co tady dělá Štěkna tak včas?" zeptal se Scorpius. Neřešil fakt, že Weasleyová stála pořád metr od něj a momentálně protáčela oči v sloup.

„Taky tady zůstane." Scorpius se podruhé za tento týden zarazil. „Strýc Ron a zbytek jejich rodiny odjeli na čas někam pryč a Rose tu chtěla zůstat kvůli škole. Dokonce měla přečkat Svátky v Bradavicích, ale James ji ukecal, aby zůstala. Prý proti tobě bude potřebovat oporu." Ta lhostejnost v jeho hlase Scorpiuse štvala.

„Ty mi chceš vážně říct, že tu bude celý týden?"

„Ano," Albus nadzvedl ramena jakoby nic.

„Bude tu spát?"

„Jo."

„Bude tu jíst?"

„Ano, víc než ostatní. To jsem ti asi taky neříkal, že?"

Scorpius se na něj místo odpovědi vražedně podíval, Weasleyová se ztratila za širokým průchodem do další místnosti.

„Nechápu, jak je možné, že jsi ještě naživu," konstatoval Malfoy, na což se Al jen rozesmál. Byl to pohodář. Příliš velký pohodář. Ten pohodář odložil Scoriusovu tašku vedle schodů a zavedl ho do jídelny. Opět velmi prosvětlená místnost. Za okny Scorpius uviděl několik stromů, které se snažily zezelenat novým listím.

„Tady překvapivě jíme." Al začal předstírat průvodce. „Teda normálně jíme v kuchyni, je tam menší stůl a je to blíž, takže proč se trmácet až sem, že?"

„Chápu," opáčil Scorpius, když jeho pozornost přitáhl skleněný lustr se slzičkami ve tvaru hipogryfů.

Vyrušily ho kroky, když někdo vešel do místnosti.

„A, už jsi tady," řekla s úsměvem paní Potterová s tácem plným kousků kuřat. „Dobrý den."

Položila tác na stůl a podala mu ruku.

„Dobrý den, paní Potterová." Tu ruku stiskl. Byla příjemně teplá. „Scorpius Malfoy."

„Pochopitelně." Usmála se ještě víc. To nebyl ani umělý úsměv, ani přecitlivělý. Vypadala rázně a vesele. „Chvíli ještě potrvá, než to sem všechno nanosím, tak by tě Albus mohl zatím vzít do pokoje, máš tam postel."

„Dobře."

„Doufám, že máš hlad," podotkla s rukama v zadních kapsách.

„To se spolehněte," odpověděl zdvořile.

„Fajn. Ale, vem ho nahoru, já vás potom zavolám."

„Jo."

Prošli zpátky do haly a dali se po schodech až na druhé patro.

„Tvoje matka je pohodářka, co?"

Al se hlasitě rozesmál.

„Hlavně jí neříkej matka, nesnáší to."

„Promiň, jsem zvyklý z domova."

Al jen pobaveně zakroutil hlavou.

„Ty říkáš svý mámě _matko_? Já myslel, že ty pověstné ledové poměry v Sídle Malfoyových další generací roztály!"

„Geny jsou svině."

Schody byly dřevěné, ale nevrzaly. Albus otevřel jedny z dveří na chodbě obložené třešňovým dřevem a Scorpius uviděl naprosto nevkusně zařízený pokoj: koberec šedý, postel s dřevěnými opěrami, nábytek ze světlého dřeva, závěsy byly oranžové. Ano, oranžové. Kdo si věší oranžové závěsy?!

„Kdo si věší oranžové závěsy?" zeptal se nahlas Scorpius.

„Ten, komu ráno do pokoje svítí ranní slunce," řekl Albus rezignovaně a položil Scorpiusovu tašku někam do rohu.

„Tak si dej alespoň modré. Sice by se tady k ničemu nehodily, ale to se tady dá říct o všem, tak to nebude žádná změna. A budeš to mít tmavší," dodal nakonec.

„Co máš proti oranžové? Sedni někam."

„Dík." Posadil se na celkem pohodlnou židli u poškrábaného stolu. V některých rytinách poznal Albusovu ruku. „Co mám proti oranžové? Nemáme celý den, tak to tu nebudu vyjmenovávat."

„Oražová je dobrá barva."

„Oranžová vyšla z módy v minulém desetiletí! A to se týče všech oborů, kde se dala použít!"

„Tak dělám revival."

„O tvém vkusu si popovídáme jindy. Kde budu spát?" zeptal se, když se vrátil ke své původní myšlence, že v místnosti je jen jedna postel. Albus si na ní lehnul naznak.

„Máš vlastní pokoj pro hosty ve dveřích vedle. Přišlo mi nesmyslné tě tam tahat, když kecáme tady."

„Mohli jsme kecat tam."

„To nemohli."

„Proč?"

„Protože se mi chce kecat tady."

„Egoistický přístup?"

„Tak trochu."

„Začínám na tebe mít špatný vliv."

„Kdepak, to James."

Oba se začali chechtat. V ten moment se ze stropu ozvalo něco, co znělo jako by něco spadlo a následně vybouchlo, nebo vybouchlo něco jiného než to, co spadlo. Jo, Scorpius měl někdy komplikované myšlenky. Oba se podívali tím směrem a po chvíli stočili pohledy na sebe.

„To James," vysvětlil krátce Albus.

Někdo zazvonil u dveří.

„A to bude…" začal Al. „Jo, tohle je Ted," dokončil, když se zazvonění vtipně ztrojnásobilo.

„Ted je tu taky?" zeptal se Scorpius s takovou tou divnou věcí, které normální lidé řikají naděje, ale to by nebyl Malfoy, kdyby to uměl pojmenovat jinak než divný pocit působící prázdnotu v oblasti žaludku a zrychlení tepu.

„Jo," odpověděl Albus, když se zvedal z postele. „To jsem ti taky neříkal?"

„Jo, takhle se totiž tváří informovaný člověk, Ale." Ten se zasmál a zívl. „Spal si vůbec?"

„Pár hodin, dneska to snad dospím." Promnul si obličej a podíval se na Scorpiuse. „Psal jsem úkol na Dějiny," odpověděl jeho tázevému pohledu.

Scorpius se pohodlně opřel na židli a zadíval se na ošklivou čtvercovou lampu.

„Ta škola nás zabije," konstatoval moudře.

„Přesně." Albus se slabě rozesmál a pak dodal. „A to nám říkají, že jsme v nejlepší fázi života."

„Kecy v kleci. Alespoň že je tu Ted," změnil téma. „S ním se vždycky dá pokecat."

„Oběd!"

„Rose, vážně, co chceš dělat po škole?"

„Tede, neřeš, já prostě ještě nevím…"

„Dopadneš jako on," rýpla si Victorie. „Tak dlouho se nebudeš moct rozhodnout, až ti strčí do ruky lidskou lebku a ty se budeš muset naučit všechny kosti latinsky."

„Což ti bude v budoucnu na co?" dodal Ted. „Samozřejmě na… Jsou tu dámy, takže na nic."

Všichni u stolu se rozesmáli. Scorpius byl obložen spoustou chutného jídla. Kuře bylo výborné. Naproti Scorpiusovi k jeho smůle seděla Štěkna. Asi jí ta společnost taky nevyhovovala, protože koukala všude, jenom ne na něj.

„Člověk se klidně zeptá na přednášce, jestli mu to k něčemu bude," pokračoval trochu nervně Ted, ale Victorie se tomu tiše smála, „a ten profesor ti do očí řekne, že to v životě ani jednou nepotřeboval a to dělal lékouzelníka čtyřicet let! Hlavně že mi potom dal nad očekávání jenom proto, že jsem nevěděl, jak se anglicky řekne canalus opticus."

„Anglicky?" zvednul obočí pan Potter.

„Jo. Pořád do mě pumpovali myšlenku, že v angličtině to nemusím vědět, že latina je základ, a pak se mě na to u zkoušky stejně zeptá a já kvůli němu nedostanu stýpko. Debil." Napíchnul ostře na vidličku kus bramboru.

Victorie přestala jíst a jenom se držela, aby nepukla smíchy nad jeho naštvaností.

„Stejně jsi dostal na povel oddělení i bez stýpka, ne?" podotknul Scorpius.

„To jo, jenže teď každý den snáším škodolibý pohledy od Ernieho, protože on stipendium dostal a pořád leze ředitelce do zadku, aby mu to dala na povel místo mě."

„To zní velmi Malfoyovsky."

Victorie už vážně nemohla.

„A tenhleten šmoula se směje lidskýmu utrpení!" rozzlobil se na ni naoko Ted. „To je hrozný, co se dneska děje. U zkoušek mě shodí, v práci mě štvou a moje holka se tomu ještě směje!" Teď už nemohl ani James, Lily a pan a paní Potterovi. „Aby ti ten salát zaskočil, víš. Ginny tady celý den peče kuře… Je mimochodem fakt výborný," dodal jemněji s úsměvem.

„Děkuju."

Teď se Ted vrátil k původníku stavu.

„…peče kuře, ale ty ne, ty si ho nedáš. A proč? Protože hippiesačka nevezme mrtvolu do pusy."

„Ale ty mi tady děláš pitvu přímo před očima a to je jedno, že?"

Scorpiuse začínalo smíchem bolet břicho.

„Je to kuře!" Tedovi vyskočil hlas o celou oktávu. Znělo to fakt vtipně. „Ono zemřelo, aby mě nakrmilo! Je to životní úděl toho kuřete. Je to koloběh života. Něco umře a ty to sníš. Tak to má být! Větší žere menšího. Víš jak by bylo tomu kuřeti, kdyby se dozvědělo, že umřelo pro mě a já ho odmítl sníst? Umřelo by nadarmo!"

Victorie neměla sil to dál komentovat.

„Ty jsi případ," povzdechla si Rose.

Ted odložil rezignovaně příbor.

„To by nebyl sváteční oběd, aby si Rose nerýpla," konstatoval Scorpius a teprve teď ho to začalo doopravdy bavit. Rose udělala, že po Scorpiusovi hodí svůj nůž, ale pořád se u toho smála. To bylo snad poprvé, co mu vyhrožovala a oba se u toho řezali.

„Nehádejte se, nehádejte se…" mumlal si tiše Albus. Zbytečně, samozřejmě.

„Já nejsem rýpavá!" ohradila se na Scorpiuse, neboť ji momentálně štval fakt, že si Malfoy nedá pokoj ani před její rodinou.

„Ne, vůbec ne," smál se Scorpius. „Nepočítaje párset případů ročně…"

„Říká ten, co za pochodu dokáže vymyslet padesát argumentů proti Berrymu."

„Je to kontroverzní člověk!"

„Poslouchá rock, to mluví za vše dobrým jménem!" podpořila bradavického učitele Štěkna.

Oba se zase rozesmáli.

„Jo, a mně dal vynikající z eseje, takže je v klidu…" začal nevinně Scorpius.

„On ti dal véčko?!" žasla Weaslesleyová.

„Ty jsi dostal véčko?" podivil se Al.

„Ano. Ale rýpat do něj můžu stejně, nemám s tím problém."

„Jak je možné, že ti dal véčko?" nedala se Štěkna. „Nikdo jiný nedostal véčko. Já mám nad očekávání."

Scorpius se zase dal do smíchu.

„Páni, kdybych nebyl Malfoy, byla by to ta správná chvíle, abych zakřičel _juchů!_"

„Jaký Berry?" zeptal se Ted.

„Caspius Berry," odpověděl Albus a Victorie zvedla hlavu a trochu se uklidnila. „Učí Etiku, kulhá a je to jediný profesor, se kterým je Scorpius ochoten se bavit."

„Řekl Štěkně, že je šprtka, tím je mi sympatický," ospravedlnil to Scorpius a koutky mu cukaly.

„Jaký Štěkně?" zeptal se James.

„To jsem v jeho slovníku já," vysvětlila mu Rose, ale nevypadalo, že by jí to vadilo. Byla vážně nějak jiná než obvykle.

„Počkejte, moment," zastavil tu velmi vyspělou debatu Teddy a naklonil se dopředu. „Vy mi chcete říct, že Caspius Berry učí v Bradavicích? Etiku?"

„Ano, Sherlocku," odpověděla mu Štěkna a Scorpius se jako jediný uchichtl.

Ted se pomalu ale jistě otočil na Victorii, která se tvářila stejně překvapeně jako on. Ticho nakonec prolomila právě ona.

„McGonagallová se musela zbláznit." James vyprskl smíchy. „Jak mohli Casovi svěřit Etiku?"

„Vy dva ho znáte?" zeptal se Al.

„Byl se mnou v ročníku v Bradavicích," odpověděl mu Ted, který vypadal, že neví, zda se smát nebo brečet. „V Mrzimoru."

„Chudák…"

„Sklapni, padavko," umlčela krátce Štěkna Scorpiuse.

„Jak jemu mohli svěřit Etiku?" opakovala si pořád Victorie. „Celé roky o sobě nedá vědět a on si učí. Ten parchant si učí!"

Ted se vážně zase začal smát.

„Známí jsou jak konec světa," konstatoval pan Potter. „Přijdou, když je nikdo nečeká, a když by to člověk potřeboval, protože ho to přestává bavit, tak si zalezou."

„Jo, Cas taky vždycky zalézal, když ho člověk potřeboval," opáčila Victorie.

„Já ho nikdy nepotřeboval a nešlo se ho zbavit," řekl po krátkém zamyšlení Ted a u stolu se zase ozval tichý smích.


	7. Smutný život jednoho mudlovského šmejda

Smutný život jednoho mudlovského šmejda

Večer trávili u krbu – touhle dobou bylo ještě poměrně chladno a horkou čokoládou nikdy nikdo nepohrdne. Teď co to znamená, že trávili čas u krbu, co? To znamená, že Scorpius, Al, Štěkna, James a Lily seděli v křeslech a na podlaze rozvalení různým způsobem. Ted a Victorie šli brzy spát a Potterovi… popravdě Scorpius netušil, kde jsou rodiče jeho spolubydlícího, ale v téhle chvíli mu to připadalo nepodstatné.

Scorpius a Štěkna se tak nějak inteligentně dohodli, že si nezávazně zahrají šachy a budou hrát tak dlouho, dokud někdo nebude vyhrávat o dvě hry. Momentálně byl tomu Scorpius velmi blízko, ale Weasleyová je nepředvídatelná, že jo. A tak tam seděli, hráli šachy, četli a učili se zároveň – nějaké vypětí ten mozek potřebuje. Al to jenom udiveně pozoroval a stimuloval mysl sledováním partie. Starší ze zbytku potterovských sourozenců - to jest James - se rozhodl věnovat svůj drahocenný čas něčemu jinému než famfrpálu, a to učení - OVCE se blížily. Lily ležela na pohovce a hrála si se Zlatonkou.

Weasleyová po dlouhém rozhodování táhla se svým střelcem.

„Weasleyová, jestli ti to pokaždé bude takhle trvat, tak to nedohrajeme ani do rána," zastěžoval si Scorpius.

„A ty někam spěcháš?" opáčila zase pomalu, s očima zabodnutýma do učebnice na Astronomii.

Scorpius krátce mrkl na šachovnici a okamžitě se rozhodl pro další tah. Pak se vrátil k Bylinkářství, přičemž si zapamatovával každé slovo.

„Vidíš," řekla Štěkna, když zase začala přemýšlet nad dalším tahem. „Ty možná přemýšlíš rychleji, ale taky zbrkleji, já si věci promýšlím několik tahů napřed…"

„Já tak třicet při každé možnosti tvé reakce, která trvá ovšem tak dlouho, že mi narostou vlasy a budu se muset ostříhat. Táhni už!"

„Nech mě myslet a nekecej mi do toho," řekla klidně a přesunula svou dámu o jedno políčko.

Dobrý tah.

Scorpius táhl s jezdcem.

„To jsem zvědavý, co bys dělala, kdyby se hrála desetisekundovka."

„Porazila bych tě, samozřejmě."

Malfoy v sobě zadusil smích a podtrhl v učebnici větu o škrtidubu. Všiml si, že Štěkna hodila očkem ne na šachovnici, ale na jeho poznámky.

„Neopisuj!" Trhl pergamanem blíž k sobě.

„Děláš bylinky, já planety! Jak bych asi mohla opisovat?" najednou se naštvala.

„Tak co sem koukáš?"

„Nekoukám!"

„Ale ne…"

„Co je, Albusi, vadí ti, že opisuju?!"

„Ne, nevadí…"

„To proto, že neopisuju!"

„Opisuješ," stál za svým Scorpius. „Máš ten svůj otravně geniální mozek, který si zapamatuje všechno, co přečteš, a pak moje poznámky použiješ na svůj úkol!"

„To bych je nejdřív musela přečíst!"

„Na co tím narážíš?!"

„Mohli byste toho nechat?" poprosil tiše Albus.

„NE!" řekli oba najednou a oči ze sebe nespouštěli.

„Jak to myslíš, že bys je nejdřív musela přečíst?"

„Co bych tím asi tak mohla myslet? Zauvažuj, použij šedou mozkovou kůru a předveď tu svou slavnou genialitu, protože tohle by mohlo dojít opravdu pouze vysoce vzdělanému jedinci! A jsi na řadě!"

„Hele, lidi…"

„Ty jsi na řadě! A mám výborný rukopis. Někdo by řekl, že na to mám kaligrafický kurz, ale to je jenom aristokratická ruka!"

„To je jedno, jak to vypadá, akorát, že to nejde přečíst!"

„Potáhneš už?"

„Ty jsi na řadě! Táhla jsem tady věží, když jsi veřejně přiznal, že mám geniální mozek."

„V prváku se poprali," vysvětlil klidně Al Jamesovi, který jen chápavě pokýval hlavou.

„_Otravně_ geniální mozek. Takové lidi nikdo nemá v oblibě," pokračoval Scorpius.

„To proto jsi vlk samotář?" usmála se Weasleyová. Ten úsměv byl upřímný jak od politika.

„Alespoň z toho nemám komplexy, narozdíl od tebe."

„Já žádný komplexy nemám! A ty máš písmo jak Kurt Cobain!"

Scorpius odložil naštvaně pero, táhl jezdcem a podíval se na Štěknu, která očividně nevěděla, o čem mluví. Jak by se v tomhle taky mohla vyznat, že?

„Weasleyová, Kurt Cobain škrábal jak slepice na blátě a mně to můžeš věřit, viděl jsem jeho deník."

„A co si myslíš, že mám doma pod postelí, když ne ten deník?" Scorpius zvednul překvapeně obočí. „To tvoje písmo sice vypadá úhledně, ale…"

„Co posloucháš?"

Na chvíli utichla a zírala na něj.

„Cože?"

„Znáš písmo Kurta Cobaina, máš pod postelí jeho deník… Co posloucháš?"

Albus byl rád, že to nejhorší skončilo, a opřel si nohy o opěradlo.

„Mudlovskou hudbu," řekla krátce.

„Rock?"

„No, Nirvana se do toho proudu moc zařadit nedá, ale většinou…"

„ACDC…"

„…Deep Purple…"

„…Aerosmith…"

„…Guns N´ Roses."

Zavládlo ticho. Evidentně nikdo v místnosti nevěděl, oč jde. Lily odtrhla oči od Zlatonky překvapená faktem, že dva nejhlučnější lidé v místnosti ztichli. Al nervózně tikal očima z jednoho na druhého. Jamese patrně nic nezajímalo víc, než díra na jeho koleně.

„A kruci," konstatoval pomalu Scorpius.

„Moment, moment…" Albuse to zmátlo. „Vy dva jste se na něčem shodli?"

„Patrně, Ale," potvrdila Štěkna a využila Scorpiusovy nesoustředěnosti, aby mu posledním tahem dala…

„Mat, pane aristokrate."

„Hurá!" zaradoval se Albus a dobře ignoroval Scorpiusovo zmatení. „Takže jste skončili? Jaky je stav?"

„Stav je… Ale ne…" Weasleyová se podívala na Scorpiuse. „Deset – deset."

Pět lidí v místnosti svorně zasténalo. Vlastně čtyři, Malfoy nesténá.

„Dohrajem to zítra?" nabídl mladý inteligentní Malfoy.

„No jo, no, už to tak vypadá…" zabručela Štěkna. „Kolik je hodin? Jejda!"

Pozlacené hodiny právě ukazovaly na dvanáctou v noci.

„No nic, já se jdu vyspat." Al zavřel knihy a protáhnul si krk. Vstal a už byl u schodů, když se ještě otočil na Scorpiuse. „Trefíš k sobě?"

„Jo, nějak se tam doplazím…"

Albus se nestihl ani rozesmát, protože někdo hlasitě zabušil na dveře.

„A to je přesně to, co se u nás doma stát nemůže," konstatoval Scorpius. „My máme zabezpečení až k bráně."

„Zmlkni," řekla krátce Weasleyová.

Bušení se zopakovalo. Scorpius se zvedl ze země, James z křesla a Lily seděla dál s očima zabodnutýma do dveří. Albus sešel ze schodů a dal se ke dveřím, když ho zastavil Ted, který se z ničeho nic objevil na schodišti.

„Počkej."

Seběhnul schody. Měl na sobě pyžamo a župan. Pro jistotu vytáhl hůlku. To nebylo milé klepání na dveře.

„Kdo je to?!"

„Teddy, otevři! Mám tu raněnýho!"

Scorpius ten hlas poznával. Ted okamžitě otevřel dveře a pustil profesorku Jackie McWoodovou dovnitř. Venku pršelo. Byla mokrá, špinavá, tmavé blond vlasy měla rozcuchané. Mnohem důležitějším faktem ale bylo, že kolem ramen měla omotanou ruku Berryho, jenž byl v ještě horším stavu než ona: nad pravým okem měl ošklivou krvácející ránu, takže mu krev stékala po straně obličeje. Dlaně měl podrásané, mudlovská bunda, kterou měl na sobě, byla na některých místech roztržená. Nic z toho se ale nedalo srovnat s jeho pravou nohou – kalhoty na stehně byly prosáklé čerstvou krví, která si našla pod oblečením cestičku až k pevným botám.

Byl v bezvědomí.

„Polož ho na gauč, dojdu si pro věci… Jamesi, sežeň něco, co má hodně procent alkoholu!"

James chvíli ztuhle stál a zíral na Berryho, ale pak se rozběhl směrem ke kuchyni. Ted vyběhl schody po třech. Scorpius pomohl McWoodové dostat Berryho na pohovku. Byl těžký a jí se už podlamovala kolena.

Vrátil se Ted.

„Rose, Lily, sežeňte mi dva kýble a jeden naplňte převařenou vodou."

„Hned." Rose popadla Lily a vyběhly po schodech nahoru.

Berrymu krvácela noha a místnost začínal vyplňovat zvláštní mdlý zápach. Scorpiusovi se udělalo zima a měl pocit, že krev mu odtéká z hlavy a končetin.

„Casi, prober se!" McWoodová ho pleskla do tváře.

„Jak dlouho je v bezvědomí?" zeptal se Ted, když mu sundával bundu a zakrvácené kalhoty.

„Asi čtvrt hodiny."

„Sakra…"

Scorpius by přísahal, že se mu na okamžik zastavilo srdce. Pravé stehno vypadalo, jako by ho někdo rozťal sekerou. Maso se pod vlastní tíhou z obou stran rozevřelo a vypadalo to, že se rána ještě pořád prohlubuje až na kost. Na samotném dně se seskupovala pulzující třesoucí se krev, která začínala připomínat zvětšující se želé. Bylo jí tolik, že za chvíli by se mohla přelít přes okraje řezu. Svalová vlákna byla jako by je někdo polil kyselinou – rozměklá, nažloutlá, připomínala houbu. Scorpiusovi se zatočila hlava, když se na hladině rudé tekutiny objevila baňka pěny.

„Našel jsem tu flašku." Vrátil se James. „Ta noha, to je hrozný…"

„Bezva." Teddy mu ji okamžitě sebral. „Jackie, když se probere, dej mu pár loků, ale neožer ho, potřebuju ho při vědomí. Ta hlava se mi nelíbí…"

„No já ti nevím, mě spíš zaujala ta jeho noha," prohlásil sarkasticky Scorpius, ale Ted se na něj jen podíval a sjel ho pohledem odshora dolů.

„Radši si sedni a něčeho se napij."

Uposlechl ho. Vážně mu nebylo dobře. Představivost měl bujnou, ale s něčím takovým je třeba být ve styku, aby se pochopilo, jaké to je. Hlasy k němu přicházely jakoby z dálky. Slyšel, jak se vrátila Rose a jak se otevřely dveře. Neměly by se otevírat… Scorpius se bleskurychle otočil. Vrátili se Potterovi.

„Co se… tady…"

„Ahoj, tati," pozdravil ho pouze James. Ostatní se pořád věnovali dění okolo gauče.

„Podej mi tu lahvičku s… no, s tím tyrkysovým," poručil si Ted a McWoodová mu ji podala. Ted ji ale ani nenalil na ránu, ani nedal Berrymu vypít. Přistrčil mu ji k nosu. Jakoby mimochodem se otočil na pana Pottera a řekl naprosto klidně: „Já to potom uklidím."

„Zdarec, šéfe," nahodila McWoodová na pana Pottera a Scorpiusovi chvíli trvalo pochopit proč. Bývalá bystrozorka. Harry jen němě pokynul hlavou. Scorpius si nemohl nevšimnout, že hned na to lehce protočil oči. „Dobrý večer, madam," pozdravila trochu zdvořileji jeho manželku. Ale evidentně ani jednomu nevěnovala moc pozornosti.

„Kdo to je?" zeptala se paní Potterová.

„Caspius," odpověděl Ted.

„Ten, o kterým jste mluvili u oběda?"

Nikdo jí ale neodpověděl, protože profesor Caspius Berry právě pohnul hlavou a pomalu otevřel unavené oči. Chvíli se vyděšeně rozhlížel.

„Kde…?"

„U Potterů," odpověděla mu okamžitě McWoodová. „Jak ti je?"

„Bolí mě noha… a hlava…" Mluvil pomalu a hlas měl slabý.

„Casi?" ozval se Ted a Berry na něj stočil zrak. „Pamatuješ si, jak se ti to stalo?"

„Jo."

„A pamatuješ si, jak se jmenuješ?"

„Caspius Berry."

„A on?" Ukázal na Scorpiuse.

Berry se na něj otočil a trochu se usmál.

„Otrava, Blonďák, Malfoy,… můžeš si vybrat."

Rose a Albus se tiše zasmáli. Scorpius na ně vrhl vražedný pohled.

„Humor zůstal, dobré znamení," konstatoval Ted. „A dlouhodobá i krátkodobá paměť taky. Hlava bude v pořádku."

Berry sklopil hlavu na svou nohu a najednou zbledl.

„Dám to dohromady, to se spolehni."

„Ale nebudu mít trvalé následky, že ne?" On se naprosto vážně bál.

„Proč bys měl mít?" zeptal se Ted, když vytahoval hůlku.

„Když mi naposled spravovali koleno, tak mi zůstaly následky do teď."

Ted se na něj na chvíli zadíval, ale neodpověděl. Řekl jenom:

„Bude to bolet. Ale jenom teď. Jak se to stalo?" Tu otázku namířil na McWoodovou. Scorpius na sobě vycítil pohled Weasleyové a tak se na ni podíval. Vpíjela se do něj očima, ale nebyla naštvaná. Měla starosti. Starosti… _o něj!?_

„Tady to střevo si usmyslelo, že není mrzák," řekla ostře profesorka a Berry ji probodl pohledem.

„Tak jsem se rozhodl, že nebudu trucovat a povedu dál spokojený život! Vadí ti na tom něco?"

„Mohl sis dorazit nohu a málem se ti to podařilo!"

„Jako mudla jsem se narodil a jako mudla taky umřu, tak mě nech dělat to, co bych jako mudla dělal! Mě hory prostě baví a nic jiného dohromady neumím, tak mě v tom nech, i když se ti to třeba nehodí."

Ted začal kouzlit nad ránou, občas ji něčím polil a do vzduchu se prolnul trpký šedý mráček.

„Když jsi trvale postižený, tak musíš počítat s tím, že některé věci ti jsou prostě odepřeny."

„Nadopoval jsem se nejdřív tím hnusem proti bolesti, takže jsem měl pokoj, dokud nezačala ta bouřka, nejsem nezodpovědný!"

„Mohl by mi tady konečně někdo říct, jak jsi k tomu přišel?" zeptal se klidně Ted. „Záleží na tom, víš?"

Chvíli bylo ticho. Potterovi se tiše posadili do volných křesel. Štěkna po krátkém uvažování odešla do kuchyně. Scorpius se odvážil podívat se na Berryho nohu – maso pomalu srůstalo, přičemž vytlačovalo vypuštěnou krev ven z rány. Ta skapávala dolů do jednoho ze dvou džberů. Bylo jí tam spousta a byla sem tam zabarvená do modra nebo do běla. Vířila a třásla se, když do ní stékaly nové kapky. Scorpius rychle odvrátil pohled jinam a snažil se za každou cenu nemyslet na to, jak moc se mu chtělo vstát, vyběhnout ven na studený deštivý vzduch a nejlíp se už nevracet. Nechat po sobě stékat ledové kapky a ležet na zmrzlé trávě až do rána. Chtělo se mu zvracet. Točila se mu hlava.

„Vyšli jsme si s klukama ze sousedství a s Jackie na hory," začal vysvětlovat Berry, ale po chvilce se mu ve tváři objevil křečovitý výraz bolesti. McWoodová mu podala láhev ohnivé whiskey a on se napil. Stlačil víčka, ale bylo mu líp. „Díky. No, a začala bouřka a museli jsme se rychle vrátit. Ujela mi noha na blátě a já se chtěl zapřít na té pravé, ale to koleno to nevydrželo, spadl jsem asi tři metry ze stráně a to stehno jsem rozřízl o skálu."

„To muselo bolet." James na něj zíral trochu vyjeveněji než obvykle.

„No to si piš, že to bolelo."

Z kuchyně se rázným krokem vrátila Štěkna se sklenicí vody s ledem a kolečkem citrónu. Postavila sklenici na mahagonový stůl před Scorpiuse a sedla si na vedlejší křeslo. Všiml si toho asi jenom Albus, protože všichni ostatní věnovali pozornost Berrymu. Scorpius se na ni podíval překvapeně, ale ona se dívala jinam. Jakoby mimochodem mu pokynula, ať to vypije. Nemohl jí poděkovat, nebyl schopen ohromením a mdlobami mluvit. Byla jediný člověk, který si toho všiml?

„Nemohli jsme to hned spravit, ostatní z party jsou mudlové," pokračoval Berry. „Asi by to vypadalo divně, kdybychom jim vymazali paměť a zmizeli. Jackie…" Zase mu ztuhla tvář bolestí. Po krátké odmlce pokračoval. „…mě musela snést až dolů a když si kluci byli jistí, že jdeme do nemocnice, a odešli, přemístili jsme se sem."

„A někde mezi tím omdlel ze ztráty krve," doplnila McWoodová. Podívala se po ostatních trochu vylekaně. „Já jsem vážně nemohla nic dělat, co jsem uměla, to jsem udělala, ale kouzla jsem použít nemohla, ti kluci by nedošli domů!"

„To je dobrý, nikdo tě neobviňuje," řekl klidně Berry.

Scorpius sáhl po ledové sklenici a napil se. Kyselá ledová tekutina mu vyplnila ústa a stékala hltanem až do žaludku. Weasleyová vážně věděla, co dělá – začínalo se mu vracet normální vidění.

„Co se ti stalo s tím kolenem?" zeptal se zvědavě Ted.

Berry se na něj podíval. Jako by chvíli přemýšlel, zda mu to chce říct.

„K2."

Ted se zastavil uprostřed činnosti a zorničky se mu rozšířily.

„Tys tam tenkrát šel? Po sedmáku?"

Berry pokýval rezignovaně hlavou.

„Je nádherná," řekl tiše a v očích se mu rozsvítily jiskřičky zážitku. „Nádherná, Tede, že si to neumíš ani představit. Dokonce nádhernější než Victorie, přísahám, a to vím, o čem mluvím." Místnost vyplnilo zvláštní ticho. Podle toho, jak Berry mluvil a jaký výraz se mu objevil ve tváři, Scorpius pochopil, že ten člověk nic lepšího na světě nezná, i když ho to stojí spoustu bolesti a stálo ho to zdraví. V životě nikoho neviděl tak zasněného vzpomínkou. „Ale je zrádná," změnil tón zase na chladně zbolavělý. „Velmi zrádná."

Mdlý zápach z rány a nahromaděné krve zůstával ve vzduchu.

Už o tom nemluvili.

Ted skončil práci. Obvázal Berrymu srostlou nohu – namísto rány tam teď byla jen narudlá čára – a omyl si ruce ve džberu s vodou. Ta už taky byla načervenalá, nedělal to poprvé za tenhle večer.

„Harry, Ginny… vadilo by, kdyby tady Cas dneska přespal?" Otočil se na kmotra. „Tu nohu by teď neměl namáhat a nevím, jestli je dobrý nápad s ním teď cestovat. Mohl by mít odštěp…"

„Jo, to je v pořádku," přerušila ho paní Potterová. „Připravím mu nahoře pokoj… Teda pokud tam dojde…?"

„Jo, tam ho nějak dopravíme," usmál se Ted. „Díky."

„Tak já už půjdu." McWoodová vstala, objala Teda a vzala si bundu z věšáku. „Taky by ses mohl někdy ozvat, vidím tě jednou za uherský rok."

„Má pravdu," podpořil ji Berry.

„Času málo." Ted zvedl výmluvně ramena.

„Kecy," zasmála se. „ Chceš ráno přinést hůl?" zeptala se Berryho.

„Tu s lebkou nahoře."

Al, Rose a James vyprskli smíchy a McWoodová se široce usmála.

„Pozdravuj Victorii."

„Ráno tu bude, teď spí."

„Ona tu je?!" vyvalila na Teda oči.

„Jupí," zajásal Berry „Vzbuď ji, ať je sranda!"

„Ne," řekl okamžitě Ted a myslel to naprosto vážně.

„Proč ne?"

„Protože bys to asi nepřežil."

Berry protočil oči.

„Já přežiju všechno. Pokud chceš důkaz, vrať se myšlenkami o deset minut zpátky."

Ted se otočil na McWoodovou.

„Kolik jsi mu dala té whiskey?"

Ta se rozesmála a poplácala ho soustrastně po rameni.

„To spíš odeznívají ty léky na bolest. Tak já jdu. Mějte se tu hezky, spěte sladce, Casi, ty neštvi Victorii, Tede, zkus ho nezabít ve spaní."

„Pokusím se," řekli oba najednou.

„Nashle!" Vykukla ještě na pana Pottera, který to všechno mlčky pozoroval a teď se krátce usmál. Myšlenkami byl asi úplně jinde.

Dveře se za ní zavřely a Ted šel zneškodnit biologický odpad do koupelny. Asi do půl hodiny pomohli Ted a pan Potter Berrymu nahoru do postele, James, Lily a nakonec i Albus – po zvláštním pohledu na Scorpiuse a na prázdnou sklenici před ním – se odebrali na kutě a v místnosti mlčky seděli už jen Scorpius, dotyčná prázdná sklenice, hasnoucí oheň v krbu, nesbalené šachy, rozházené učebnice, pergameny na poznámky a Rose. Teda Štěkna, samozřejmě.


	8. A tak Ted Lupin přišel o rozum

Štěkna se nezdá… ale Scorpius samozřejmě víc

Seděli v tichosti s očima upřenýma na sklenici s rozmočeným plátkem citrónu. Jeho hořkokyselá vůně jemně vyplnila vzduch. Scorpius začal horečně přemýšlet, proč vlastně nešel spát. Proč ona nešla spát. Měla rozpuštěné vlasy, takže nebyla nervózní a neměla problém vstát a jít pryč. Prostě tam seděla. Scorpius si všiml, že ukazováčkem ťukala do opěradla měkkého křesla a vzpomněl si na bouřlivou debatu před příchodem Berryho. Někdo to ticho musel prolomit a Štěkna se k tomu neměla. I když…

„Jak se někdo jako ty dostal k mudlovskému hard rocku?" zeptala se a najednou neměla problém se na něj dívat. Aha, myšlenkami byli na stejné cestě.

Scorpius se na ni otočil. Nebyla jízlivá ani protivná. Měla v očích ten svůj zvědavý pohled, který ho tak neuvěřitelně vytáčel. Moment, jak to myslela?

Nadzvedl povýšeně obočí. Už se cítil líp, tak si to mohl dovolit.

„Jsi z aristokratické rodiny, která nezažila mudlu v rodině – až na pár výjimek, které dobře ignorovala. Jak je možné, že ses k tomu vůbec dostal?"

_Proč odpovídat, je to Štěkna._

Právě, nebudu se jí svěřovat, ne?

_Co je jí do toho?_

Nebudu jí tady vykládat, co se děje na panství…

„Já se sice narodil v ryze kouzelnickém prostředí, byl jsem ochoten řídit se dobře vymyšlenými pravidly našeho bytí, ale řekl jsem si, že je pár věcí, do kterých mi nikdo nemá právo mluvit." _Sklapni! Moc osobní!_ „A k těm věcem patří i hudba."

„A tak jsi poslouchal postupně všechny styly?" zasmála se Štěkna.

„Jo." Překvapil ji a ona se rozesmála ještě víc. „Tak to se ale divím, že se k tomu přiznáváš. Jsi aristokrat, hrdost je pro tebe víc než cokoli jiného!"

„To sice ano, ale zapřít tuhle hudbu? To by bylo rouhání."

Tentokrát vyprskli oba. Štěkna vstala a začala sbírat věci u krbu. Scorpius si uvědomil, že tam taky má pár knih a napodobil ji. Jedinou instrukcí, jakou mu dal před odjezdem otec, bylo, ať se chová přívětivě, tak by po sobě neměl nechávat nepořádek.

A tehdy, přímo tehdy, během těch několika málo hodin strávených s Rose… teda Weasleyovou… si Scorpius uvědomil velmi důležitý poznatek do svého seznamu. Sledoval Štěknu celé týdny, hrabal se jí občas ve věcech, věděl už, jakou poslouchá hudbu, co kdy dělá, naučil se nazpaměť celý její rozvrh a všechny její známé reakce na různé situace, ale unikl mu ten nejdůležitější fakt. Fakt, který naprosto změnil všechen dosavadní výzkum, který převrátil naruby jeho mínění o té osobě, jež se smála jeho vtipům, poslouchala stejnou hudbu, byla velmi chytrá, znala stejně jako on padesátou desetinu čísla pí a jeho dvanáctou odmocninu – zdá se býti zbytečnou informací do života, ale věda s nimi opravdu někdy pracuje – a měla podobnou nechuť k lidem. No, ne tak úplně, mizantropický pohled na svět ve stylu Scorpiuse Malfoye ničím překonat nemohla, ale byla poněkud odtažitá, udržovala si prostor. Milovala jídlo a vaření jídla. Milovala knihy, které Scorpius posléze uznal za nutné přečíst.

A tak mu to došlo, jak směšně si věřil, jak zbytečná byla jeho práce. Tím zjevným faktem bylo následující: Albus měl pravdu. Scorpius netušil, že mu někdy taková myšlenka blýskne hlavou, ale byla to pravda. Když mu Al naznačoval, že Štěkna už se zkazit nedá, bohužel se nemýlil. Byla svá, opovržlivá, vstřícná, energická, myslela globálně i centricky, dokázala kdykoli najít dobrý argument. Jediné, čím by ji mohl ještě zkazit, byl alkohol – a k tomu taky neměla daleko. A sex, samozřejmě, ale s tím nic nenadělá. Byla někdy tak aristokratická… BLBOST! Nemyslet!

No prostě řečeno by mohli být dobrými přáteli nebýt toho, že ji z principu nesnášel, někdy by ji nejradši uškrtil, že se s ním mohla nekonečně hádat kvůli barvě hrnku na džus, že byla Weasleyová, on byl Malfoy. A nebýt toho, že on prostě neměl přátele. Nepatřili do jeho života. A Albus… S tím si tak nějak zbyli.

Nevěděl, v kolik vlastně usnul, jak šel spát. Mnohem podstatnějším faktem bylo, že se ráno probudil ležmo na pohovce v ostře prosvětlené místnosti, Štěkna se schoulila v křesle do klubka a ještě spala. V tomhle režimu bytí vypadala nevinně. Probudil ho vlastně Ted, který pomáhal Berrymu dojít do kuchyně.

Koukali otupěle na Scorpiuse, on otupěle koukal na ně. Chvíli bylo ticho a hodiny tikaly nějak moc hlasitě. Scorpius si jich předtím ani nevšimnul.

Berry se podíval na nehybnou Weasleyovou a pak na Scorpiuse.

„Tys ji zabil?"

Scorpius se nezmohl takhle po ránu na víc, než na rezignované zaboření tváře do polštářů na pohovce. Ted se tiše rozesmál a popotáhnul Berryho dál. Kuchyň byla blízko, dveře široké a otevřené, takže je Scorpius dobře slyšel.

„Victorie se už probudila?" uslyšel Berryho hlas.

„Ještě ne, ona si ráda pospí, znáš ji. Co chceš?"

„Máte džus?"

„Ee… jo."

Ozval se cinkot sklenic. Scorpius si začal srovnávat myšlenky. Proč se u toho sakra díval na Weasleyovou?!

„Stejně nechápu, jak je možný, že se s tebou ještě nerozešla. Jak dlouho jste spolu?"

„Sedm let."

„Páni, fakt?! To to letí…"

„S roční pauzou. To jsme spolu rok nemluvili. Tvojí zásluhou, samozřejmě."

Berry se zasmál.

„Nechceš mi to zase vyčítat, že ne?"

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Ne."

Posunula se židle.

„Vlastně bys mi to ani neměl vyčítat, já za tvoje chyby nemůžu," varoval ho Berry.

„Hele, sklapni, nebo tě do tý nohy praštím."

„Klídek, pane doktore."

Ted tak nějak zasténal.

„Dobrý ráno." Scorpius se k nim přidal, protože si nemohl vysvětlit, proč pořád zírá na Štěknu.

„Čau."

Seděli oba ledabyle u stolu, Ted ležel s hlavou složenou na rukou a Berry byl na židli opřený dozadu.

Taky si nalil džus. Hezky pomalu, mozkové závity odpočívají.

„Já jenom čekám, kdy to mezi váma skončí," konstatoval Berry a těžko říct, jestli to byl vtip nebo perverzní narážka.

„Ale noták, chodili jste spolu týden, Casi!"

„Ale jaký týden!"

Berry se rozesmál a Ted zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou na Scorpiuse. Ten jenom zvednul ramena.

„ Vo galeon, že se s tebou do týdne rozejde."

Ted se na něj vážně podíval. Přímo do očí. Scorpius si odsunul židli.

„Casi," řekl Ted „požádal jsem ji o ruku."

Tohle bylo horší než ten okamžik, kdy Ala zařadili do Zmijozelu. Berry, který se až do teď houpal na židli, ji nechal spadnout na všechny čtyři velmi hlasitým způsobem. Scorpius měl co dělat, aby nevyplivl džus a tak ho radši rychle spolkl.

„COŽE?!"

Ozvalo se to hned třikrát, protože se do dveří postavila Štěkna. Vlasy měla rozcuchané, ale pohled stejně zmatený jako ostatní.

„Tede, ne!" ozval se první Scorpius. „Ukonči to, dokud to jde!"

„To je skvělý!" zapištěla Štěkna.

„Ne, to vůbec není skvělý!" opáčil Scorpius.

Ted se na ně dost vylekaně podíval.

„Hele, Tede," začal Berry. „Sice jsi mi přebral holku, opisoval jsi ode mě úkoly na Dějiny, ale to neznamená, že mi na tobě přestalo záležet a tak ti jako dobrý přítel radím, abys to zrušil, dokud to ještě neví tolik lidí. Protože zrušit naplánovanou svatbu je v téhle rodině sebevražda."

„Má pravdu. Tede, chceš zbytek života strávit po boku jedné jediné ženy, muset se dělit o plat, bydlet v jednom domě, snášet veškeré hádky ohledně toho, co jsi zapomněl koupit, pořídit si děti a muset se o ně starat…"

„Ukončit veškeré svobodné rozhodování, muset se o všem poradit s ní, kamkoli jít jenom s ní, protože samotného tě nepustí…"

„Ano!"

„On se zbláznil!" konstatoval Scorpius.

„Ne, nezbláznil," podpořila Teddyho Štěkna. „Co je podle vás tak špatného na manželství?"

„Je to omezující, naprosto zbytečný způsob vyjádření neusínající náklonnosti vůči druhému, zastaralý obřad plný závazků, hádek a – co je nejhorší – rodinných příslušníků."

„To všechno by se dalo říct i milým způsobem a nepůsobilo by to špatně. Naopak!" přesvědčovala je Štěkna a stoupla si nad ně jako katedra, aby získala autoritu. Překřížila ruce na prsou. _Sakra, je monumentální._

„Ne, vážně, ze svateb nic dobrého nikdy nevzejde," stál si za svým Berry. Naklonil se vstřícně k Tedovi. „Teddy, řekni, je těhotná?"

„U Merlina, ne!" Zabořil hlavu do dlaní.

„Jestli k tomu má Ted tak šlechetné důvody jako je fakt, že ji miluje, tak proč vám to tak vadí?" zeptala se narovinu Štěkna.

„Protože láska a manželství, to jsou dvě úplně, ale úplně rozdílné věci!" řekl dost rázovitě Scorpius, při čemž trochu gestikuloval rukama. Do budoucna to musí omezit. „Vem si třeba mé rodiče…"

Tentokrát se Ted už necítil pohoršeně, naopak se spolu s Rose oba začali sborově řezat. A to tak hlasitě a intenzivně, že si Rose musela sednout, Berry tikal pohledem mezi jedním a druhým, protože zjevně nevěděl, o co jde, a do kuchyně vešel rozespalý pan Potter.

„Co tu řvete?" zeptal se, když se přidával ke klubu ranních příznivců džusu ve sklenici.

„Sco-scorpius se nezdá, ale ně-někdy je vtipnej…" dusil se Ted. „Rose, ty brečíš?!"

„Jiiiiiiiiii-o-o-ooo!" zapištěla a držela se za břicho.

„Tak co?! Uvádím příklad!" naštval se Scorpius, ale jejich reakci tak trochu chápal a nemohl se neusmívat.

„Uvádět tvoje rodiče jako příklad dokonalého manželství asi není zrovna ten nejlepší nápad," přidal se Berry, kterému asi došlo, proč se smějí.

„Hele, já sám nechápu, jak je možné, že se zrovna ti dva dali dohromady, ale vem to čert. Já jenom říkám, že na nich je dobře vidět, že se dva lidi nemusí milovat, aby spolu mohli žít a nepozabíjet se."

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, jak je možné, že se tvá matka za Malfoye vdala," řekl krátce pan Potter.

„Byla těhotná," vysvětlil krátce a naprosto uvolněně, na což v kuchyni nastalo zvláštní ticho.

Ostatní se po sobě podívali.

„Ach tak," řekla inteligentně Weasleyová, když ukončila svoje záchvaty.

Scorpius se podíval na Teda, pak na pana Pottera, který se opíral o kuchyňský pult, a pak ještě na Berryho.

„Mně osobně to nevadí, alespoň vím, že jsem nebyl povinností," vysvětlil a napil se pomerančové šťávy.

Ted se zase uchichtl. Byl na tyhle Scorpiusovy myšlenkové pochody zvyklý, protože jejich panství čas od času navštěvoval, jakožto rodinný příslušník. Velmi vzdálený. Prakticky to ani nebyla rodina. Nějaký nečistokrevný vnuk sestry matky Scorpiusova otce, ale kdo by to počítal, když mu stejně všichni říkají Tede, a ne „vnuku sestry matky otce Scorpiuse Malfoye, který vlastně sňatkem oné sestry matky Scorpiusova otce s mudlovským šmejdem přestal býti ryze malfoyovským příslušníkem klanu, navíc ještě syn proslulého vlkodlaka a střeleného metamorfomága, při čemž oba naprosto nemalfoyovským způsobem podporovali Harryho Pottera".

„A nebyl potom povinností ten sňatek?" podivil se Berry, který už delší dobu otravně cinkal prstem o sklenici.

_To budu muset vážně všechno vysvětlovat? Logičtí ignoranti, telata praktických rovnic, odmítači inteligence…_

„To je jejich věc, já je do toho nenutil."

„Nutil," zjistila Weasleyová. „Sice nevědomě, ale ty jsi to prakticky způsobil."

„A ptal se mě někdo, jestli se chci narodit? Neptal. Tak si nestěžujte."


	9. Pod rouškou noci Malfoy pracoval!

Hráli jste už někdy „čelovku"? To je výjimečně stupidní hra. To se nejdřív vezmou papírky, nejlépe lepicí a barevné, napíšou se na ně jména slavných postav – skutečných nebo vymyšlených, to je jedno – a nalepí se na čela ostatním hráčům. Ti ta jména ovšem nesmějí vidět. Takže každý ví, kdo je ten druhý, ale nikdo neví, kdo je on sám. A tak se hádá skrz otázky a odpovědi „ano" a „ne". Komu se dostane odpovědi „ano", ten se může ptát znova. Komu se odpoví „ne", ten počká, až bude v příštím kole zase jeho řada. Jak říkám: hra pro prostoduché osoby.

Ovšem když se na to sejde dobrá parta, která si umí dělat ze všeho legraci a napadne ji, že by se mezi ta jména mohly přidat taky věci, stvoření a pocity… zkrátka všechno, může z toho vzejít docela dobrá zábava. Obzvláště, když do toho Scorpius zapojil svůj pronikavý mozek. Což se bohužel nedalo říct o všech…

„Takže nejsem ani věc, ani člověk, ani zvíře…" vypočítával Albus.

„Ono je docela možné, že jsi zvíře, Ale," začal filozofovat nejstarší ze sourozenců, tedy James. „Jenže nikdo tě dohromady neumí nikam zařadit."

„To jsem humanoid, nebo co?"

Lily a Rose se rozesmály – to odpoledne snad už po třicáté.

„Řekl bych to takhle, Albusi, pokud ti mohu napovědět." ozval se Scorpius z pohovky, kterou s ním kupodivu sdílely Štěkna a Victorie. Ty dvě se ihned začaly smát jeho slohu. „Jsi ještě nevyhynulý tvor, pro mudly jsi teoreticky možný k existenci, ale jen pro fanoušky fantastické literatury. Ovšem oficiální verze učení o evoluci tě nezaznamenala."

„A píšou se o tobě horory," dodala Štěkna.

„Jo, to je pravda," potvrdil Scorpius. „A jsou hrozný."

„Jsem dinosaurus?"

Tak to už bylo moc i na Scorpiuse. Jak byl, začal se válet po pohovce a bylo mu úplně jedno, že se tam válí s jeho úhlavním nepřítelem, a to ženou, tudíž Rose. Jenže to se nechechtali jenom oni dva. Albus měl mimochodem na čele napsáno „upír".

„Nevyhynulý tvor nezaznamenaný evolucionismem a on řekne dinosaurus!" řehtal se James.

„Jsem chlupatý? Větších rozměrů? Vydávám divné zvuky? Já nechci být Hagrid!"

Scorpius začínal brečet. Vážně, bohužel. Ale zastavit to nemohl. Když se mu zdálo, že se uklidnil, zvedl hlavu, podíval se přímo do očí Weasleyové, která se už téměř zklidnila, ale zase se oba dali do smíchu.

„Tak kašlem na Ala, jedeme dál… Kdo je na řadě?" Lily seděla hezky zpříma a dobře se bavila. „Malfoyi, ptej se."

„Nepřikazuj aristokracii," řekl Scorpius důstojně, ale stejně se Rose začala svíjet smíchy. Lehnul si pohodlně s nohama na opěradle (kdo by řešil vychování v téhle společnosti) a oči zabořil do stropu. Hlavou se mu honila fakta o tom, že jeho jméno psala Weasleyová, že ho napsala na zelený papír modrým inkoustem, že má vlasy ležérně stažené do spony, že má otrhané džíny ještě vonící letní posekanou trávou – ne doslova, samozřejmě – že vedle ní na stolku leží _Snídaně u Tiffanyho_ a rozepsaná esej na Obranu, že má dosti zajímavě nevšední náladu a nemá problém s osobním setkáním s jeho osobou, a to na jednom gauči v jednom obýváku. A hlavně - na nohou měla plátěné lehké boty se šněrovačkami s korálky, a ty boty byly popsané symboly a hesly, názvy písní… Na pravé ruce, kterou psala, měla ručně pletený náramek s jednoduchým, ale vše vysvětlujícím nápisem: _All You Need Is Love_, což byla samozřejmě blbost, a Štěkna si to podle něj myslela taky, ale písnička to byla dobrá, i když trochu moc měkká.

„Jsem trsátko." Nebyla to otázka, byl si tím naprosto jistý. Ani to neuměl opodstatnit tak, aby tomu normální lidský mozek rozuměl, ale bylo to tak, protože Štěkna na něj vyvalila zděšené oči.

„Tys to četl!"

Scorpius to nevydržel a zase se dal do smíchu spolu s ostatními.

„Nečetl…"

„Četl!" a vyrvala mu papírek z ruky. „Jak bys na to jinak přišel?"

„Dedukčně," řekl naprosto uvolněně.

„Ale to není o dedukci, to se nedá tak napoprvé uhodnout…"

„Kdo tu mluví o hádání?" Posadil se a napil čisté vody ze sklenice. „Normálně z faktů…"

„Jakých fa- SKLAPNĚTE UŽ!" zdůraznila na řev okolo. „Jakých faktů?"

Začala si prohrabávat voňavé vlasy…

_Takhle už na ni NIKDY nesmíš myslet!_

Sklapni, to byl poznatek, že mají nějakou vůni…

_To byl poznatek, že tobě se to líbí! Jsi Malfoy! Máš ji zkazit!_

No právě.

Podíval se do jejích oříškových očí. Vážně to chtěla vědět. Tak fajn. Odložil sklenici na stůl.

„Dokážu z tvého zevnějšku vydedukovat směr tvého myšlení, tvou minulost a pocity. A to se týká každého, zatím jsem s tím u nikoho neměl problém. Tak jsem to zkusil i teď."

„Dokázal bys určit moji minulost, myšlenky a pocity?"

„Částečně," potvrdil.

„Tak to zkus," vyzvala ho a nadzvedla provokativně obočí.

Albus se nějak divně zavrtěl. Věděl naprosto přesně, co teď bude následovat. Sám to zažil několikrát - jak na své osobě, tak i u cizích lidí.

„Já myslím, že to není zas tak dobrý nápad…" vložil se do toho.

„Kdepak, chci to zažít. Jsem zvědavá, jaký je rozdíl mezi tím, co o sobě Malfoy tvrdí, a co je pravda."

„Taky to chci vidět," řekla Victorie.

„O co jde?" Ted se vrátil z koupelny a sedl si vedle ní.

„Bude ji studovat," vysvětlila krátce a Ted jenom řekl: „A kruci, ne…"

„Upozorňuju, že to vůbec nemusí být příjemné," varoval Štěknu Scorpius.

„Jo, radši toho nechte," pokračoval Albus.

„Dáma si to přeje," zdůraznil Scorpius.

„Já se na to těším, co se z něj posype." James v tom evidentně viděl možnost se pobavit, kdyby to Scorpiusovi nevyšlo.

„Tak dobře."

Natočil se, aby byl víc naproti ní a dobře si ji prohlédl. Hlavně detaily. Musel si vzpomenout na to, co stihl nastudovat během těch pár měsíců sledování. Chvíli mu to trvalo, ale jen pár vteřin. Lily ho probodávala zaraženým pohledem. Pak spustil automaticky rychle:

„Tvůj bratr ti rozbil hlavu kamenem, když ti bylo devět, proto jsi pak nosila ofinu, aby rána nebyla vidět, což lze soudit dle délky a hustoty vlasů zepředu a narůžovělé kůže nad levým okem. Často se tam totiž škrábeš, síla zvyku z období, kdy jsi tam ještě měla strup. Máte doma velkou kočku s černošedými chlupy, ale ty bys radši měla psa. Máš totiž ráda velké věci, což vyvozuju z náušnic, které nosíš, a podobných prkotin. Ale zato si ceníš drobných významů, maličkostí, proto píšeš tak dlouhé eseje – vidím větší množství inkoustu na prstech a dlani. Vlasy sis naposledy myla… dnes ráno. Mám pokračovat?"

„Klidně."

„Nedávno ses rozešla s někým, kdo měl dost velkou sílu, byl to někdo ze školy. Nikdo o tom nevěděl, tajila jsi to, protože své city nerada ukazuješ na venek. Tak tě štve i tenhle rozbor, proto tak mačkáš ruce a tak často mrkáš. Jsi nervózní kvůli zkouškám a vůbec kvůli škole, protože ti velmi záleží na samostatnosti v budoucnosti, abys mohla vypadnout z domu a koupit si vlastní domek někde na samotě. Nemáš moc ráda lidi, a proto se jim straníš, protože si myslíš, že jsi jiná a že by ti nerozuměli. Proto jsi taky skočila po prvním klukovi, který se nabídnul, aby sis dokázala, že za něco stojíš. Marně. Abys na to nemyslela, jaký to byl hňup, do pozdní noci čteš knihy, na které jsi zvyklá a kterým věříš. Většinou mudlovské, mají zajímavější děj."

„A to víš jak?"

„Kruhy pod lehce nateklýma očima. Zkoušela jsi hrát na saxofon a kytaru – nakousnutý spodní ret a zhrubělá kůže na prstech levé ruky – ale ani na jedno jsi neměla dost času kvůli učení. Nikdy nepiješ alkohol, považuješ to za zbytečnost. Oblíbená barva? Žádná, máš ráda všechny, ale růžová ti přijde odporná. Ráda tančíš, ale nemáš s kým a kde. To vidím z tvaru lýtkových svalů… Vaříš. Máš ráda kari, maso… a vůbec ráda jíš, i když na váze ti to nepřidává. Vůně kmínu tě rozveseluje a petrželky uklidňuje. Ještě jsi nenapsala esej na Etiku a já taky ne. Berry odjíždí zítra ráno, takže sem za chvíli přijde a bude po nás chtít, ať mu to do rána odevzdáme. Což nestíháme, takže to budeme muset dělat spolu. Tohle tě ale nepřekvapuje, myslíš na tuhle možnost už dlouho, protože ti na poslední práci Berry napsal, že nemáš vlastní názor, což mně nechybí. Požádáš mě o spolupráci. Já to příjmu, protože moje písmo je krásné, ale nečitelné. Já budu myslet, ty budeš psát. Upadne ti ruka, to tě varuju. Ten kluk, co tě nechal, byl Anderson?"

Nastalo ticho. Dlouhé ticho. Rose se na Scorpiuse nedívala ani obdivně, ani naštvaně. Byla naprosto pohlcena. Jako ponořená do transu. Vpíjela se mu do očí. Nebyla vůbec nervózní.

„Páni," žasl James.

Štěkna zamrkala.

„Jo, byl to Anderson… A to je vše?"

„Ještě bych mohl rozebírat tvoji periodu a fakt, že někdo v tvém okolí kouří."

„Fajn, skončíme."

Jenže není „skončíme" jako „skončíme". Skončili sice dedukční část toho dne, ale ve skutečnosti skončili někde úplně jinde, s úplně jinými záměry a především z úplně jiných důvodů.

Nakonec totiž opravdu skončili někdy kolem jedné hodiny ranní u stolu zavaleného třiceti knihami, poznámkami na dvanácti kusech pergamenu, třemi balíčky mentolových žvýkaček, dvěma pery, čtyřmi nádobkami s černým inkoustem typu standart, z čehož dvě byly skoro prázdné a dvě ještě neotevřené, tabulkou čokolády s celými kousky ořechu a jedním gumovým míčkem. Takhle nějak to totiž vypadá, když jsou dva studenti donuceni přes noc napsat ročníkovou práci, aby byli připuštěni ke skládání zkoušek NKÚ z Etiky. Dvacet svitků pergamenu – přesně tolik museli napsat. Patnáct svitků – přesně tolik jich měli (nepočítaje v to dodatečné obrázky, články z novin a čmáranice na malinkých kouscích pergamenu kvůli nudě a chybějícímu nadšení).

Psala opravdu Rose. Většinou. Někdy se Scorpius překonal a napsal pár řádek téhle noci nacvičeným čitelným písmem, které ovšem vypadalo jako písmo profesora Kratiknota. Ten stařík by se už taky mohl odebrat k poslednímu odpočinku, učil už nějak dlouho…

Téma práce: _Potrat, eutanazie a trest smrti – pro a (nebo) proti._

S tím jim celkem hodně pomohl Ted a pan Potter. Hlavně co se týče zkušeností. Tresty smrti se neudělují už přes dvě stě let, ale pořád je na Ministerstvu pár lidí, kteří se to snaží protlačit. Naštěstí marně. S panem Potterem se bavila Rose, takže Scorpius neměl úplný obraz toho, o čem se bavili, a nechal tu část raději na ní. Ovšem Teda vyslýchal samostatně a to po dobu šesti až sedmi hodin kvůli shromáždění dostatečného počtu věrohodných dat a informací o stavu za posledních deset let.

Tady šlo ovšem spíš o názor než o seznam faktů. S těmi fakty se pouze mělo pracovat a najít přesvědčující argumenty. Jak Berry přišel zrovna na tohle téma, to bylo Scorpiusovi záhadou. Dost dlouho si myslel, že se to kouzelnického světa netýká. Mýlil se a to dost.

Jak moc se mýlil je teď v zásadě nepodstatné. Je to na dlouhé povídání a bylo by třeba přečíst si právě těch patnáct svitků, které prošly výrobou, a na takové vědecké úvahy nemáme ani čas ani náladu; a když uvážíme, že čas jsou peníze, jistě se shodneme na tom, že to probírat nebudeme. Mnohem důležitější skutečností je, že Scorpius a Rose - pardon, Weasleyová - mezi sebou vybudovali velmi zvláštní, ale silný vztah. V odborné literatuře se vztah takového typu nazývá pracovním. Oni tam totiž spolu seděli už déle než dvanáct hodin. Vlastně to bylo už asi šestnáct. Seděli tam, tvrdě pracovali, vedli debaty na daná témata, aby se shodli, o čem vlastně bude další odstavec, věta či dokonce slovo. Oba byli puntičkáři.

Zázrakem bylo, že se dokázali dost snadno dohodnout. Oba to chtěli mít asi rychle za sebou. Scorpius si zrovna protřepával ruku, když Štěkna zvedla oči od knihy a podívala se na něj.

„Proč chceš dělat zkoušky z Etiky?" zeptala se celkem nevinně.

Byl unavený a neměl náladu ani energii na přetvařování a vymýšlení historek. Hlasitě vydechl.

„Připadá mi, že to má o hodně větší smysl než například Jasnovidectví. Má to logiku a budoucnost."

„Kromě nás to asi nikdo dělat nebude, co?" zapochybovala.

„O nikom každopádně nevím… Tylerová sice něco breptala, ale pochybuju, že by si na to našla čas. Je rozdíl mezi povinnou hodinou a přípravou na Pětiletky a Sedmiletky."

Tělo ho donutilo lehnout si na pohovce na zádech. Hlavu měl směrem k oknu, blíž Weasleyové, takže ji neviděl. Za chvíli uslyšel tichý, ale jistý hlas:

„My to nedoděláme."

Prohnul hlavu dozadu, aby ji zahlédl.

„Ale jo, to pude…"

„Časově klidně, ale…" Hlas se jí zadrhl. „Já už prostě nevím, o čem tam psát, došly nám informace, chybí fakta, už nevím, čím ty argumenty podložit, čím názorem se řídit, čím si pomoct. Knihy máme obrácené vzhůru nohama, poznámky jsme vyčerpali, dochází nám dokonce inkoust…"

„Je ho ještě jednou tolik."

„Ale o to nejde, jenom jsem už nevěděla…"

„Na co si dál postěžovat," dokončil za ni a naprosto ji chápal.

Vzal ze stolu míček a začal s ním ležmo házet výš a výš – prý to pomáhá zvyšovat mozkovou činnost.

„Já už nevím, co mám dělat. Dvacet svitků pergamenu prostě nejde jen tak napsat!" Třískla s perem na stůl a promnula si oči.

Míček se vznášel směrem vzhůru, zastavil se v bodě, kde má nejvyšší potenciální energii, a začal dynamicky klesat. _Kdyby tak všechno bylo tak jednoduché jako fyzikální zákony. Někdo jim nerozumí, ale nic logičtějšího a prostšího neexistuje. Je to klíč k fungování světa, neznámá x v každé rovnici. Proto je logika naprosto všude, proto neexistují náhody. Nic není předem dané, ale se vším se dá předem počítat, pokud je někdo dostatečně inteligentní, což na téhle zemi není nikdo. Kdyby někdo byl tak inteligentní, dokázal by předvídat jakékoli události, aniž by se někdy učil Jasnovidectví. Logika. Systém. Rovnice. Fyzika. To je minulost, přítomnost i budoucnost. Kdyby tak všechno bylo tak jednoduché… Kdyby se jen tak dalo něco vycucat z prstu… Ale ono to nejde. Neexistuje náhoda, výmysl ani představivost. Pokud něco není podložené, nemá to smysl. Patnáct svitků. Třicet knih. Třicet děleno patnácti je dva. Na každý svitek dvě knihy, tematicky sladěné. Zdroj vyčerpán. Dvacet stránek poznámek na patnáct svitků práce, to je jedna a třetina poznámek na svitek práce. Zdroj vyčerpán. Chybí zdroj. Logicky podložený. Logicky, ne fakticky. Žádné informace, žádná data. Logika a rozum. Rozum, ne mozek. ROZUM, ne mozek. Rozum, ne mozek -_

„Malfoyi."

Probudil se. Před očima se mu mlžilo, v puse měl sucho, dlaně vlhké. Za jednu z nich ho držela Weasleyová. Za jednu z nich ho držela Rose. Prsty měla příjemně hřejivé. Musela ho tím probudit. Nijak to nemyslela. Během té jediné nanosekundy jeho tělem proběhl proud, na krku se mu naježily vlasy. Končetiny se mu uvolnily a ztuhly zároveň. Srdce, ten čistě biologicky použivatelný orgán, ta pumpa krve do arterie, která udržuje buňky při životě, najednou začala dělat něco úplně jiného. Srdce zvyšuje svou činnost během fyzického výkonu, nervových situací, které u Scorpiuse nikdy neexistovaly. Najednou bušilo jako splašené. Čím to bylo, to vysvětlit nedokázal. Logika nepomáhá, příliš nízké IQ.

A pak, po té nanosekundě, ho pustila. Tep v normálu, srdeční funkce čistě biologické. Nic.

„Usnul jsi."

Vzala míček, který spočíval vedle něj, a odložila ho na stůl.

„Na jak dlouho?"

Usmála se zvláštně.

„Asi třicet vteřin." _Zajímavých třicet vteřin…_ „Nechala bych tě spát a dodělala to sama, ale nemůžu. Vážně."

„Tak spolu." Sednul si.

„A co tam máme psát?"

„Naplácáme tam pět stránek kydů z vlastní hlavy, vlastní názory a tak. Mně to u Berryho vždycky funguje."

Musel se dát trochu dohromady a tak mluvil rychle.

„Takže tam napíšeme, co si o tom myslíme?" Začala si hrát s perem.

„Přesně tak."

„A jaký je náš společný názor?"

Nadzvednul ramena.

„Co ty?"

„Podle mě… no… Znáš teorii inteligentního designu?"

Instinktivně nasadil malfoyovský povýšený úšklebek.

„Jo. Teorie stvoření a vývoje světa díky jakési vyšší inteligenci, inteligentnímu designérovi…"

„Ano. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, napadá mě, že jestli je to správná teorie…"

„Což nevíme, ale nikdy taky vědět nebudeme, takže ji můžeme použít, protože ji určitě nikdo nevyvrátí…"

„…tak čím je primitivní člověk oproti něčemu, co mělo takový potenciál, že vymyslelo tenhle svět se vším, jak funguje?"

„Taky si myslím," trochu oživl jeho mozek, asi restartoval. „Systém, v jakém funguje svět, je tak šíleně harmonický, že to podle mě nemůže být náhoda, a k tomu tak komplikovaný, že se celkově nikdy nedá pochopit."

„To je tím, že všechno logiku nemá, Malfoyi."

„Jasně že má! Všechno má systém, logiku, všechno je předvídatelné, život je rovnice…"

„Blbost."

„Není to blbost!" Trochu ho začínala štvát s tím klidným a vyrovnaným výrazem. „Copak není pravda, že naprosto všechno, co v životě děláš, má smysl?"¨

„Kdyby to byla pravda, uznala bych sama sebe za nudnou," řekla klidně a stále se jemně usmívala. „Scorpiusi, jsou věci, které nedávají smysl a nemají logický původ. Příklad? City," dodala, jako by to byla samozřejmost.

„I city mají logický původ. Člověk neucítí k někomu sympatii, dokud pro něj někdo něco sympatického neudělá. Stejné je to s lidmi, které nesnášíš, Rose."

„Ty jsi mi nikdy nic neudělal a stejně tě nesnáším."

„Je to spíš otázka…"

„Existence. Scorpiusi, jsou věci mezi nebem a zemí, které žádná věda nevysvětlí. Vycházejí často ze srdce."

„To mi musíš vysvětlit, já totiž srdce nemám," opáčil jízlivě.

Na chvíli se zamyslela. Mladý aristokrat nadzvednul levé obočí.

„Před chvílí jsme si řekli jmény," konstatovala. „Po letech přezdívek, urážek a příjmení jsme si řekli jmény. Dokážeš to logicky vysvětlit?"

Scorpius ztratil na moment řeč. Chtěl okamžitě něco říct, něco, čím by ji okamžitě odzbrojil, smršť inteligentních pochodů a teorie, ale absolutně nevěděl, co by to mělo být. Měla pravdu. (Pro tohle tvrzení musí do budoucna najít jiné označení, protože ve spojení se Štěknou to znělo divně a hlavně ho to ponižovalo.) V hlavě si přemítal jejich rozhovor. Opravdu řekl její jméno? Nikdy ho předtím nepoužil a teď mu to připadalo naprosto přirozené. Rose._ Rose…_

Nečekala na jeho odpověď moc dlouho, věděla, že neřekne nic. Ani to nechtěla. Sepsali těch pět stran celkem rychle. Vymyšlení dlouhatánských filozofických vět byla Scorpiusova parketa, a Rose… tedy Štěkna… v tom taky nebyla špatná.

Asi po hodině a půl vytrvalého mozkového pochodu, neustálého psaní, ve kterém se museli střídat, rozmačkání gumového míčku a spotřebování poloviny z nádobek na inkoust se konečně vyčerpaně zabořili do křesel a promasírovali si ze zadu krk. Scorpius odhodil tak nenáviděné pero k ještě nenáviděnějším knihám a na chvilku dovolil očím, aby se zavřely. Pálily ho nehorázně, ale když je zavřel, bylo to ještě horší, tak je znovu otevřel. Štěkna si rozhýbávala ztuhlou ruku. Byly tři ráno. Ne, nechtělo se mu spát. Teď už ne. Bylo jednodušší nespat vůbec. Zkoušel usnout, ale nešlo to. Tělo už začalo reaktivovat funkce do nového dne. Podíval se na Weasleyovou, která vypadala neuvěřitelně nevinně, když si prohrabávala rukou hnědé vlasy s ryšavými odlesky a dávala těch prokletých dvacet svitků pergamenu dohromady. Podala mu naposled jejich esej.

„Podepiš to tady nahoře, ať to už nemusím vidět."

Co chtěla, to vykonal. A pak si uvědomil srážející fakt:

„Mám hlad," oznámil vyřízen.

„Já taky." Pokývala rázně hlavou, trochu udivená jejich fyziologickou shodou. „Od včerejší snídaně jsem měla akorát tuhle čokoládu."

„Nápodobně."

Bez jakéhokoli dohadování se po chvíli ocitli v dobře zařízené kuchyni. Malfoyův aristokratický mozek a hrdost přestaly řešit, co dělá, kde je a jak to vypadá. Prostě měl hlad a momentálně se dobře bavil s Rose Weasleyovou přípravou teplého dobrého jídla ze silně kořeněného vepřového masa – směs pepře, hořčice, grilovacího koření… Štěkna trvala na muškátu a Scorpius se neobešel bez kapky červeného vína, které našli už otevřené vedle spíže; z něj udělali výbornou omáčku a k tomu si uvařili rýži na kari. Weasleyová tvrdila, že to nikomu vadit nebude, když to všechno použijí, a tak nešetřili a udělali to skoro až nechutně chuťově bohaté jídlo, které by asi nikomu jinému nechutnalo, ale Scorpius se toho nemohl nabažit už při přípravě.

Jak se Scorpius naučil vařit? Když občas jeho rodiče nebyli doma – a někdy to bylo na dost dlouho – vloupával se k Charliemu do kuchyně a učil se od něj, aby dokázal přežít v kritické situaci - v nepřítomnosti všech ostatních domovníků. A Štěkna se to naučila, protože chtěla a její neustálý hlad ji k tomu donutil. Bylo zajímavé ji pozorovat při jídle. Užívala si každé sousto, jako by si s každou chutí vybavovala zemi, odkud pochází dané koření, ochutnávala celý svět, ochutnávala život plnými doušky. Neváhala si k tomu pomoct prsty, když chtěla ochutnat ten jejich zázrak časného rána, i když ho třeba zrovna míchal nebo dochucoval její odjakživa nesnášený spolužák. A to mu do toho ještě kecala. Vážně ho štvala. Posléze ale řekla „Mňam, to je dobrý…!", a tak jí to Scorpius odpustil.

Díky nějaké impulzivní dohodě si k tomu pustili Muse – potichu, aby nikoho nevzbudili – a tak u toho Štěkna někdy začala tančit, což vypadalo strašně legračně, když v jedné ruce držela do omáčky namočenou vařečku a v druhé nebezpečně mávala s utěrkou, takže čas od času jí šlehla Scorpiuse do hlavy. Vždycky řekla „Promiň, zlatíčko" a zkontrolovala rýži. Děsná ženská, vážně. Ale sranda byla, to jo. Dělali na sebe vtipy, doráželi jeden na druhého, ale pořád se u toho smáli. Scorpius si zase nasadil malfoyovský úšklebek, ale Štěkně to vůbec nevadilo, spíš si z něj kvůli tomu utahovala.

Štěkna, když byla unavená fyzicky, se začínala chovat jako jemně opilá, dělala a říkala divné věci, které by Scorpius nikdy neřekl, že by byla schopna vypustit z pusy. Občas, když zatáčela, se jej musela přidržet, aby nespadla. Nejhorší to s ní bylo, když se začala smát. To občas i skončila na zemi v slzách.

„Hotovo, jdeme jíst," zachránil ji od trapasu Scorpius. Marně. Když si sedli na gauč, ani už nevěděl, co se dělo, o čem si povídali, jak moc se u toho smáli. Jenom věděl, že když se ráno probudil, ležel na tom gauči, tvář měl zabořenou do jejích vlasů a rukou ji objímal, aby nespadla. Zvláštní, jak dobře se mu spalo…


	10. Zavřete oči, odcházím

Otevřel své řádně šlechtěné oči a lehce nadzvednul svou aristokratickou unavenou hlavu. Jeho očím se naskytl celkem zajímavý pohled. Profesor Berry seděl ledabyle v křesle, kde si ještě před několika hodinami hověla Štěkna. Zrovna si pročítal poslední stránku jejich eseje a ve tváři měl něco, co by se dalo nazvat poker face, kdyby u toho soustředěním nešpulil rty a nevalil oči. Když si všiml, že se Scorpius probudil, jen se na něj krátce podíval a řekl:

„Nikomu o vašem momentálním rozpoložení nebudu říkat." Scorpiusovi se ulevilo a opatrně se posadil, aby nevzbudil Štěknu. „Ale všichni tudy ráno prošli přede mnou, takže to asi nebude mít větší smysl." doplnil Berry.

„Potupa."

„Ale esej je výborná!" pokýval profesor rychle hlavou. Na podlaze vedle něj ležela hůl s lebkou na rukojeti. „Hezky to tu voní… Vy jste vařili?"

„Em… vlastně ano. Měli jsme hlad a navíc Weasleyová…"

„JÁ NESPÍM!" Prudce si sedla a zírala tupě před sebe ve snaze urovnat si myšlenky. Po zdlouhavé chvíli, která by asi měla být naplněna údivnými pohledy, ale nezmohli se na nic víc než na pohledy, řekla ospale: „Pá, pá," a zhroutila se zpátky na pohovku, čímž vytlačila Scorpiuse. Musel si přesednout do druhého křesla.

„Proboha… cos jí proved?" zamumlal profesor.

„Co já?! Já nic!"

„Dobré ráno… Aaa, hrdina dnešní noci!"

„Sklapni, Albusi," opáčil mu hrdina krátce, když se výše zmíněný černovlasý člověk dostavil do obýváku s nechutně škodolibým úsměvem na tváři. Švihem se posadil na pohovku do místa, kde končily Rosiny nohy.

„V životě nezapomenu ten tvůj výraz dneska ráno," pokračoval pohodář.

„Jaký výraz, ty vole? Teď jsem se probudil."

Alovi obočí vyjelo do čela.

„Scorpiusi, ty jsi řekl _ty vole_."

„Když se nevyspím, tak jsem neslušný," vysvětlil naštvaně. „Zvykej si. Jaký výraz?"

„No když jsem sem ráno přišel, tak ses na chvíli vzbudil… vy jste tady tak pěkně leželi spolu, na stole papíry a zbytky jídla… fakt slaďák!" Smál se.

„Usnuli jsme!"

„To je dobrý, Scorpiusi, já to chápu, Rosie je moc pěkná holka…"

„Vážně? A kde přesně?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

„Nepřerušuj mě. Ty ses vzbudil, zvednul jsi hlavu, kouknul na mě, já koukal na tebe…"

„Překvapivě…"

„Pak sis uvědomil, s kým tam vlastně ležíš, po-odíval ses na Ro-ose…" začal se chechtat a Scorpius ho bacil polštářem, což způsobilo, že Štěkna na moment otevřela oči, ale pak to zase vzdala. „Měl jsi ve tváři takový ten tupý výraz, jaký míváš po Silvestru. Kouknuls na ni, pak zase na mě… a pak ses na to tak nějak vykašlal a zase usnul. Ty si to nepamatuješ?"

„Já si sotva pamatuju, jak jsem se dostal na gauč."

Po oné legendární noci, kdy si Scorpius a Štěkna tak hezky spolu zdřímli, hodiny ubíhaly neuvěřitelně rychle. Berry oficiálně přijal Scorpiuse a Weasleyovou do přípravného semináře na NKÚ z Etiky, ale tím bohužel školní povinnosti pro Scorpiuse, Ala a Štěknu nekončily. Rose se tomu sice věnovala sama, ale dva Zmijozelští (prefekti mimochodem, i když Albus tam byl podle Scorpiusova skromného názoru jen přes počet, když v ročníku byli sami dva) úzce spolupracovali. Každý si nastudoval své téma a napsal to hned dvakrát a trochu jinak, trošičku prostřídal informace, aby to nebylo tak okaté, a dva domácí úkoly byly na světě.

Život u Potterů plynul tak nějak přirozeně, klidně, zábavně. Takhle nějak sice nevypadala rodinka z čítanek, protože té čítankové chyběl ten ždibec šílenosti a originality, ale byla tam vážně pohodová atmosféra. Až moc na Scorpiusův vkus. Chyběla mu ta domácí ledovka, slušné chování, ticho a klid na čtení. Každopádně si toho dne ani nevšiml, že už bylo odpoledne.

„Máš batoh?"

„Jo."

„Hůl?"

„Ano, prosím."

„Mozek?"

„Tede, neboj, nezůstane tu po mně ani vzpomínka, jak vás dva znám," ujistil ho satiricky Berry.

„Ale na svatbu tu budeš, že ano?" chtěla vědět Victorie, když si profesor oblékal opravenou bundu. „Vážně bys byl perfektní svědek."

Berry si otráveně povzdychl a podíval se na ni.

„Victorie, vážně s tím nepočítej." Ted to čekal, díval se do země a pokyvoval hlavou. „Mám vás oba rád, jste fajn lidi, dokázal bych tolerovat i to, že mi tě Teddy přebral…"

„Nepřebral, rozešli jste se."

„…ale svědčit destrukci vašeho štěstí vážně nechci."

„Casi…" začala prosebně, ale umlčel ji zakroucením hlavy.

„A to všechno mi mimochodem připomíná… málem bych zapomněl! Pomfreyová odchází do důchodu!"

Oznámil to jako velkou novinu, ale nikoho to nijak nevzrušilo. Teddy a Victorie se na sebe krátce podívali a pak se znovu otočili na svého známého.

„No a?"

„Uvolní se tam místo. McGonagallová mě vlastně prosila, abych se tě zeptal… Hledají někoho se zkušenostmi, ale aby zase nebyl moc starý, aby to zvládl, aby mu nevadil kontakt s vysoce pubertálními jedinci…"

Scorpius, který posedával s Alem u stolu v obývacím pokoji, zvednul hlavu, protože perspektiva, že bude mít Teda na blízku, aby mu mohl svatbu rozmluvit, se mu líbila.

„Nabízíš mi práci?" Ted se chtěl ujistit, že to pochopil správně.

„Já? Hlavně to ne, ještě abych s tím měl něco společného… To Bradavice jako takové ti nabízí práci. Bez výběrového řízení, měl bys to okamžitě na ruku, protože jsi vlastně známá osoba," vysvětlil rychle. „Teda pro vedení školy."

Ted byl víceméně v šoku a měl určitě spoustu otázek, ale nestihl říci nic víc než „Ehm", protože někdo rytmicky zaklepal na domovní dveře. Albus se zvednul, že otevře, ale pan Potter, který zrovna sešel z horního patra, byl rychlejší.

„Hele, Casi, já ti nevím…" přemýšlel Ted. „Vždyť… Já se budu ženit, musím se někde na stálo usadit. Nemůžu mít práci, kde bych celé měsíce přebýval a pak…"

„Mohli byste bydlet v Prasinkách, teď se tam hned několik domů uvolnilo," přesvědčoval ho Berry.

Dveře se otevřely a ve tváři pana Pottera se objevil poněkud překvapený výraz.

„Zdravím," řekl příchozí, kterého Scorpius sice neviděl, ale ten hlas poznal bezpečně. Byl totiž až neuvěřitelně podobný jeho vlastnímu.

„Ahoj."

„Promiň, že ruším, ale Scorpius musí dřív domů," řekl klidně tichým hlasem. „Z rodinných důvodů," dodal, jako by mu psal omluvenku do školy. Chybí jen charakteristický léty cvičený podpis.

Rozhovor v předsíni utichl a Scorpius si okamžitě začal sbírat svoje věci ze stolu. Vybíral si zrovna jednu z Albusových prací na Obranu, když byl příchozí pozván dál. Vypadal sice už zdálky mnohem starší než Scorpius, vlasy měl řidší, na tváři vrásky, ale jinak to bylo jako dívat se do zrcadla, které zobrazuje budoucnost.

„Dobré odpoledne, otče."

„Nazdar. A dobrý den," dodal směrem k ostatním, kteří ještě chvíli stáli v tichosti, zaskočeni návštěvou. Jediný Ted, který se na Panství občas zastavil, mu odpověděl na pozdrav.

„Sbal se, prosímtě, jsi žádaný," oznámil Malfoy starší.

„Můžu vědět proč?" zeptal se Scorpius, když si vybral úkol a vrazil ho spolu s knihami a brkem do brašny.

„Až pak."

„Ehm, Scorpiusi?" To byl Albus, jemně nervózní. „Než půjdeš… nechceš mi říct, v jaké šifře jsi to psal?"

„Nech toho, ty sis na to písmo už zvykl."

„Fajn. V tom případě je tohle práce na astronomii na téma _Pjyzp_něco_splnea… _co to je? B? Splneab? Splneap?"

Scorpius ztratil pár vteřin času, když se na práci podíval. Protočil oči v sloup. Nemohl si pomoci, i když to bylo nadmíru nemalfoyovské. Vzal Alovi pergamen a obrátil ho vzhůru nohama.

„Lepší?"

„Jo to je podpis! Proč tam píšeš i to druhé jméno?"

„Nepíšu jméno, to je iniciála."

„Ale stejně… Moment. Proč jsi to podepsal, když si to mám přivlastnit?"

„Aby ses měl na co ptát." Chtěl se podívat na hodinky, jeho památeční hodinky z prvního dne v Bradavicích ve Zmijozelu, ale nějakou záhadou zmizely z jeho ruky. „Nevíš, kde mám hodinky?"

„Ne, ale je čtvrt na tři." Scorpius mu věnoval vražedný pohled. „No co? Na blbou otázku blbá odpověď. Jak mám asi vědět, kde máš hodinky?"

„To není dobrý."

„Ty jsi ztratil hodinky?" zeptal se jeho otec a Scorpius si nemohl nevšimnout jemného pobavení v jeho hlase.

„Spíš bych to nazval ztrátou vědomí o jejich poloze," opáčil, když prokopával věci na stole. „Já taky nekomentuju fakt, že ztrácíš snubák pětkrát týdně. Merline, pomoc!" vykřikl, než se dal rychle po schodech do patra.

Prošel ve spěchu chodbou obloženou dřevem a minul pootevřené dveře do malého prosvětleného pokoje, cestou plynule nadával a ničeho kolem si nevšímal, kromě toho, co mohlo být jeho hodinkami. Vrazil do místnosti, kde ho Potterovi nechali spát, a prohledal každý čtverečný centimetr. Dával si pozor, aby neudělal moc velký nepořádek a vracel vše na své místo. Příležitostně naházel věci do své tašky z mrtvolně zelené dračí kůže. Nesnášel ten pocit, když nevěděl, kde co je. Ne že by byl puntičkář zabydlený v decentně uklizeném pokojíčku, kde je vše přísně na svém místě a nápisy na hřbetech knih jsou vždycky otočené doprava, ale jako génius vždy rozuměl chaosu a dokázal dokonale popsat polohu věci, kterou někam položil před několika dny.

To ovšem katastrofálně neodpovídalo momentální situaci. Nesnášel ten pocit, když nevěděl, kde co má a obzvlášť jestli se jednalo o osobní majetek poznamenaný jednou z těch mála chvil v jeho chladnokrevném životě, kdy si připadal, že ho jeho rodiče možná dokonce mají rádi. I když z chování jeho matky to vyplývalo dost často: „Kdyby se potomci pořizovali v obchodě, byl bys ve značkovém na nejvyšší polici," říkala vždycky. Otec si naproti tomu k synovi držel větší odstup a jejich rozhovory se držely obecných témat. To vše potomkovi těchto zajímavých lidí plně vyhovovalo, ale nemohl si pomoct – ty hodinky se mu líbily.

Prohledal postel, skříň, všechny kapsy na oblečení, šuplíky ve stole…

„Co hledáš?"

Zrovna klečel nad zavazadlem. Prudce se otočil, i když se na příchozího nemusel dívat, aby věděl, kdo položil otázku. Nikdy té několikavteřinové ztráty času však nelitoval. Rose Weasleyová tam stála v županu barvy písku, mokré vlasy jí padaly ledabyle kolem hlavy, jeden neposedný pramen si našel nevinnou cestičku dolů blízko tváře. Mokré řasy jí lemovaly čokoládové oči tak, že hluboké duhovky vypadaly jako nejvzácnější drahokamy zasazené v pravém stříbře. Byla mokrá, bosá a v tomto výjevu, který by se dal zařadit do naprosto nevšedních a nedůstojných během návštěvy spolužáka, působila nejnevinněji, jak to kdy Scorpius viděl. Nefascinovaly ho ke kolenům odhalené vlhké nohy. Přes to všechno se nedíval nikam jinam než na její tvář. Byla unavená, ale milá.

Silně se soustředil na to, aby nezačal větu od „Ehm."

„Ehm…"

_Zbytečně, samozřejmě…_

Sklapni.

_Voní jí vlasy, všiml sis?_

Ano. Po medu, skořici a tom šampónu z kopřiv… COŽE?!

_Heh._

„…Ztratil jsem hodinky," řekl a snažil se při tom nemyslet na fakt, že je jí úplně jedno, že takhle stojí před svým úhlavním nepřítelem. „Totiž! Ztratil jsem pojem o jejich poloze," opravil se, když mu krev začínala přicházet do šedé mozkové tkáně.

„Hm." Zase to začínalo. Vzpomněl si na jejich rozhovor v knihovně, když mu půjčila Nový Zákon, a udělalo se mu mdlo, když si připustil, co všechno Štěkna dokáže, když se nebojí. Tentokrát ale neměla ten vševědoucí pohled v očích. Vypadala…

_Roztomile?_

Sjetě. Opile. Unaveně. Bez názoru.

_Suchare._

Řekl jsem „sjetě"!

_Roztomile je nevšednější._

„Jak vypadaly…? Počkej, ty tvoje stříbrné, co máš od prváku?"

„Ano. Ty sis jich všimla?" podivil se.

„Když jsme se poprali, tak jsi mě s nimi dost solidně praštil do ucha."

„Aha. Já myslel dneska."

„Och. Já si nevšímám dneska ničeho, spím za pochodu."

„No jo, ty jsi hodná holka, co není zvyklá ponocovat," konstatoval sarkasticky. Nevěděl odkud, ale do jeho žil se napumpovala jeho tradiční nálada. Snad to způsobil příchod jeho otce. Každopádně už se nechtěl cítit tak pozitivně jako během těch dnů strávených v domě Potterů.

„Ano, zatímco ty řveš ze spaní a budíš se děsem, a proto se tajně vytrácíš do místních klubů. Já zapomněla, že chodíš s obrovským egem, na kterém září nápis _sex, drogy a rockn´roll_" Ironie z té věty kypěla jako med z čajové lžičky. Ten byl ale sladší a mnohem příjemnější na poslech.

Zvednul se, přehodil si tašku přes rameno a vyšel z místnosti, ale nezapomněl se jí cestou podívat posměšně do očí a podotknout, že o něm nic neví. Rozešla se chodbou za ním. Stále v županu. Usmál se sám pro sebe.

_Její trapas._

„Těch pět let bohatě stačí, aby člověk pochopil, že si uměle vytváříš reputaci drsného aristokrata, který všechno ví, všechno zná a všichni se ho bojí. Mimochodem – fakt to není pravda."

„Divila by ses."

Krátce se zasmála.

„Vážně si myslíš, že na ty tvoje vypuštěné pomluvy někdo skočí?"

Byli u schodů. Scorpius si byl jistý, že jejich rozhovor by mohl být zcela jasně slyšet dole.

„Většinou to ani nemám na svědomí, Štěkno. Jestli hledáš člověka, který nakecal polovině Bradavic, že si doma chovám draka a učím ho bolestivě zabíjet děti, tak se poptej Albuse. Mám pocit, že tu osobu zná stejně dobře jako sám sebe."

Scházeli do předsíně, kde se situace moc nezměnila: Berry na odchodu, otec čeká, Ted přemýšlí. Nikdo ale nemluvil, všichni je jenom poslouchali.

„Albus by takovou hovadinu sám neudělal," řekla okamžitě, ale Scorpius se na ni významně podíval a pokýval hlavou, na což Štěkna ztratila sebevědomí a nálada jí zase klesla.

„Štvou mě ty hodinky."

„A díval ses na gauč? Dobrý den," pozdravila ospale jeho otce, který na to překvapivě jen kývl bez nejmenších pohledových poznámek.

„Jo. Jiné místo tě nenapadá?" zeptal se Scorpius, když se naposledy prohrabával věcmi na stole.

„Tak už jdi. Když je najdu, přinesu ti je ve středu na nádraží."

Zarazil se.

„Co?"

„Ale jestli bez nich neusneš, tak hledej dál, to byla alternativa."

Pořád na ni zíral jako na šílenou a ona se na něj dívala víceméně bez názoru. Vešel Al s čajem a podíval se postupně na oba.

„Jestli hrajete tu hru _Kdo rychleji uhne pohledem_, měli byste se na to posadit." Oba najednou se na něj výhružně podívali a Albus sebou škubnul. „Na tyhle pohledy byste měli mít povolení. Vážně."

„Mám nápad," ozval se najednou profesor Berry a díval se při tom na Teda. Evidentně mu přítomnost staršího z Malfoyů nevadila v pokračování. Asi proto, že dotyčný dost dobře předstíral, že tam není a vytáhl z hábitu Denního věštce, zatím co se Scorpius balil. „Půjdu na tu svatbu, pokud Ted vezme to místo na ošetřovně."

„K čemu by ti to bylo?" zeptal se Ted.

„Kvůli mému kolenu."

„Jestli ti jde o léky, můžu ti je namíchat napřed a…"

„O lektvar na bolest nejde, ten můžu mít kdykoli od jednoho známého, který ti uvaří i smrtící jed, kdybys ho požádal a zaplatil. Je dobrý a nevyptává se."

„Tak kde je problém?" nechápala ho Victorie.

„Právě v tom. Nepotřebuju dostatek lektvaru. Potřebuju někoho, kdo mě pohlídá, abych se zase nepředávkoval." Řekl to tiše a myslel to naprosto vážně.

„A pak nám půjdeš za svědka?" zeptal se Ted a bylo vidět, že nad tím uvažuje.

„Ne, pak půjdu na tu ohavnou věc, které vy říkáte svatba. Na svědka mám jinou podmínku."

„Ty nejsi kamarád, ale vyděrač!" ohradila se Victorie.

„Zorganizuju rozlučku se svobodou," oznámil zlověstně.

„Ne," zněla okamžitá jednoznačná odpověď. Ted se bál. On se bál!

„Jestli hlasujeme, tak jsem pro," prohodil Scorpius. „Můžu se účastnit?"

„Nezletilým vstup zakázán," odpověděl rychle Berry.

„A komukoli jinému taky. Nic se organizovat nebude!" snažil se mu to zatrhnout Ted.

Jenže v té chvíli začali všichni najednou vyjadřovat své ctěné názory, takže vypukla menší vřava, ve které se ozývaly ohlasy typu „To není fér!" a „Jsem tvůj přítel, zasloužím si to!"

„To je blázinec," řekla Weasleyová tiše Scorpiusovi, když společně prohledávali gauč.

„Jak jste se rozešli s Andersonem?"

_Tak, a teď mi laskavě vysvětli, proč ses jí na to zeptal!_

Ehm… z hecu?

_A proč veřejně?!_

Hádají se, nikdo kromě Ala to neslyší. Není to veřejné.

_K čemu ti ta informace bude?_

Musím ji zkazit, tudíž se musím dostat do jejího soukromí.

_Měl jsi na to celou noc a ty se na to zeptáš teď?_

Jsem Malfoy.

„Mám pocit, že ti do toho nic není, Malfoyi," odpověděla posměšně a dala se směrem do kuchyně. Šel za ní.

„Chci to vědět." Začal se šklebit. Ne cynicky. Pobaveně a celkem příjemně.

„A já ti to nechci říkat," opáčila, když si vyndávala hrnek z police.

„Ale řekneš mi to." To nebyla otázka. Usmíval se čím dál tím víc a Weasleyová čím dál tím míň.

„Ne, neřeknu." Postavila modrý hrnek trochu prudčeji než by měla.

„Řekneš."

„Proč, sakra?" Zabodla se mu pohledem do očí.

„Protože chceš vědět, co ti na to řeknu, co si o tom myslím. Chceš znát moji reakci. Chceš vědět, co udělá Malfoy, když se dozví něco z něčího osobního života, protože to nedělá každý den. Udivuje tě už samotný fakt, že jsem se tě na to zeptal. Ale věř mi, je to čistě pro akademické účely."

„A proč si to všechno myslíš?" Byla až nebezpečně blízko. Nesměl ji pustit mimo kruh, od kterého ji uzavřel. „Proč by mě to mělo zajímat?"

Naklonil se k ní a provokativně se opřel o skříňku za ní, takže jí uzavřel cestu. Vylekaně na něj vyvalila oči.

„Už jen proto, že jsem to řekl," zašeptal jí do ucha. „Teď už neusneš, dokud to nezjistíš."

_Jsi kruťas._

Jsem Malfoy.

_Proč jí to děláš?_

Protože mě to začalo bavit.

Vydechla rezignovaně a odstrčila ho od sebe. Nalila si čaj jakoby nikdy nic, ale poškrábala se na krku, což nikdy nedělala. Ani se na něj nedívala. Jenom se napila a odstavila hrnek na stůl. Postavila se proti němu s rukama zkříženýma na prsou, rozhodnutá, klidná a trochu cynická. Řekne to.

„Já se rozešla s ním."

„Proč?" No vždyť to říkám.

„Protože jsem si uvědomila, že mi nevyhovuje, a začalo mi vadit, jak se změnil."

„Změnil?"

„Ty ho neznáš, to se nedá popsat," mávla nad tím rukou a sedla si na stůl. Ano, stále v tom županu.

„Tak povídej dál. Takže ses s ním chtěla rozejít. Jak?"

„Řekla jsem mu to."

„A?"

„A chtěl znát důvod, tak jsem mu ho řekla."

„A ten zněl?" zeptal se nedočkavě.

„Že možná nejsem nejlepší holka na škole, ale fakt si myslím, že mám na víc."

Ztuhnul. Totálně. Umlčela ho. Zabila. Bodla mu nůž do hlavy a pořádně jím zakroutila.

„Cože jsi mu řekla?"

„Slyšel jsi." Zvedla ramena.

„Proboha… jak jsi mu to mohla udělat?!" Odešel z kuchyně, potřeboval se nadechnout lepšího vzduchu. Tam se situace nezměnila. Štěkna šla za ním. Začal hledat svoje boty, protože mu je James „ze srandy" někam schoval.

_Opakuj po mně: Není mi ho líto. Není mi ho líto…_

„Chtěl slyšet pravdu." Zněla trochu vylekaně, že reagoval zrovna takhle.

„Weasleyová, když lidé říkají, že chtějí slyšet pravdu, není to pravda. Jenom chtějí slyšet, že to, co chtějí slyšet, je pravda."

„Všichni ne…"

„Úplně všichni. Zamysli se nad tím a zkus to popřít." Na odpověď samozřejmě nečekal. „Způsobila jsi deprese lékařsky nejnadanějšímu studentovi Bradavic, který vaří lektvary pro víc jak polovinu školy. Víš čeho je v téhle chvíli schopen? Jestli někoho poškodí, tak to máš na svědomí!"

„Nic nemám na svědomí, není to malé dítě!"

„Ale je to chlap. Teda s největší pravděpodobností. Když mu něco takového řekneš, zlomíš mu srdce, i kdyby ho měl z kamene…"

„Ale nech toho sentimentu, tobě by to srdce nezlomilo."

„To proto, že žádné nemám." Našel boty a posadil se do křesla. Podíval se na ni, jak tam stála s rukama založenýma na prsou a koukala provokativně na něj. Albus konečně dopsal práci na přeměňování, Potterovi a Scorpiusův otec se marně snažili předstírat, že tam ti druzí nejsou. Plná místnost nepřátel. „Jsi mrcha, víš o tom?"

„Tak, a mám toho dost," ozval se najednou Albus.

„Klid, Albusi," řekla Štěkna jemným hlasem a nespustila při tom oči z aristokrata. „To byl kompliment."

„To jsem rád, že to někomu došlo. Až tohle skončí, budu potřebovat cvokaře," konstatoval Scorpius, když si konečně zavazoval boty a ostatní se stále hádali.

„Až se dozvíš, o co jde, pak teprve budeš potřebovat cvokaře," přesvědčoval ho otec, když o pár chvil později opustili Vlčí doupě a dali se dál od domu, aby se mohli _přemístit_.

„Už vám utekli psi, vyhodili jste na chvíli Charlieho…"

„Charlese."

„…předělali jste mi pokoj na něco, co jen vzdáleně připomínalo moji ložnici, rozflákali jste plakát ACDC…"

„Náhodou, a hned jsem ho taky opravil."

„…a pokoušeli jste se uklidit moji ložnici, čím jste vnesli chaos tam, kde vládla dokonalá harmonie…"

„Ale noták, byl tam bordel jako po výbuchu!"

Všichni ztichli. Kromě Scorpiuse, samozřejmě.

„Za prvé: génius ovládá chaos, za druhé: ty desky a knihy byly uložené podle jistého systému, a za třetí: to nebyl a není bordel – je to umělecké dílo zobrazující stav Ministerstva."

„A přesně tady mi vždycky dojdou argumenty."

„To se ti ani nedivím."

„Co jste mohli tak strašlivého provést, že mě to má naštvat?" zeptal se pochybovačně otce. „Řekni to radši hned, ať to cestou domů rozdýchám."

„Ono to fakt bude lepší…"

„Řekneš mi to sám, nebo na to mám přijít dedukčně?"

„Tohle by tě nenapadlo."

Scorpius mu jen věnoval pobavený pohled.

„Vsadíme se?"


	11. Proč se lidé bojí Astorie Malfoyové

Charakteristický úšklebek ale pomalu sklouzl z jeho aristokraticky bledé tváře a na jeho místo se dostavil výraz nepříjemného překvapení, když si detailněji všiml stop, jaké na otcově zevnějšku zanechalo prostředí, které před slabou půlhodinou opustil, soudě dle intenzity odéru povzbuzujícího lektvaru (s kterým Scorpius měl tu čest toho večera, kdy Berry zabušil na dveře Potterových) a stupně zaschlosti nepatrného množství bláta na jeho botách, na které mohl touhle dobou narazit nejblíže v Londýně, protože tam začínala sféra předpověděných dešťových přeháněk.

Na okamžik ucítil svoje srdce, jak zpomaluje svou činnost, a zděsil ho fakt, že když pohlédl otci do očí, aby si potvrdil svou hypotézu, ten lehce sklonil hlavu a zamračil se snad ještě víc. Celé to trvalo jen pár vteřin, ale nálada Scorpiusovi přešla z nuly na mínus sto rychlostí, jakou to dělá kvalitní motorka, jenže směrem nahoru.

Ovázal si šálu těsněji kolem krku – tou dobou bylo venku ještě větrno.

„Tos to nemohl říct hned?" zeptal se pobouřeně otce. „Sbalit bych se mohl později, hlavní je tam být, znáš ji, ze samoty má větší deprese než já z faktu, že Štěkna je technicky vzato moje rodina!"

„Tyhle věci se jednoduše veřejně neřeší," odpověděl otec krátce.

„Já sice nejsem zastáncem rodinných pohovorů večer u krbu, ale komunikace o základních životních funkcích mé matky mi zrovna nepřijde jako ztráta času. I kdyby to bylo veřejně."

„Nehádej se o hloupostech a chytni se," opáčil otec a nabídl mu předloktí, aby se mohli _přemístit._

„Odstěhuju se."

„To už jsi sliboval nejmíň pětkrát."

Spolkl několik dalších slušných i neslušných vět, které ho napadaly, a pak už jen pocítil, jak se kolem něj svírá temnota.

Šli svižně nemocniční chodbou. Nepříjemně bílé světlo se jim dynamicky mihalo nad hlavami a bezvýznamní lidé je míjeli bez povšimnutí. Dveře vlevo byly otevřené a byl z nich slyšet tlumený hlas Astorie Malfoyové. Scorpius a jeho otec spolu cestou nepromluvili ani slovo. Starší z nich vstoupil do místnosti jako první. Scorpius se na moment zastavil ve dveřích. Vypadala strašně.

Ležela tam opřená zády o tenký polštář s unaveným obličejem na nepohodlné posteli v pyžamu tak sněhově bílém, že razilo do očí víc než to bílo všude okolo. Lesklé tmavé vlasy měla trochu pocuchané. Byl to smutný pohled, ale ona nebyla smutná. Byla naštvaná a odhodlaná něco vysvětlit mladému muži, který u ní stál s ampulkou onoho povzbuzujícího lektvaru, jehož vůni a barvu si Scorpius dobře zapamatoval.

„…poslouchejte, já dokážu pochopit, že to pro vás může být nečekaná a nová informace, ale když už vám to řeknu, tak byste mohl přestat předstírat, že mluvím japonsky." Mluvila s ním jako matka – důrazně a bez čekání na odmlouvání.

„Madame, prosím…"

„Neříkejte mi tak, není mi šedesát. Ahoj, zlato," pozdravila otce, který si sednul na židli vedle postele. Scorpiuse si zatím nevšimla. „Mladý muži, vy jednoduše odnesete tu divnou tyrkysovou věc…"

„Jakou?"

„To je taková světle modrá," vysvětlila mu s vráskou mezi očima. „Odnesete tu věc a přinesete mi _normální_ půllitrový hrnek silného černého kafe bez cukru a opovažte se ho dělat bez kofeinu!" zdůraznila jemně.

„Paní Malfoyová, já mám instrukce, nerozhoduji o tom, co vám dávám a co ne. Prostě vám to dávám. A právě kofein vás sem tak trochu dostal a máte ho od lékouzelníka výslovně zakázaný…"

„Četl jste ten článek o tom, jak Vilemína Kostnatá násilnými i psychologickými metodami přesvědčila všechny hlídače v Azkabanu, aby jí začali sloužit a nakonec jí pomohli dostat se ven? Naučila se to ode mne, takže ten lektvar vylijte tady do těch kytek, které ho potřebují víc než já, a přineste mi kofein v jakékoli formě. Můžu ho klidně i žvýkat, rychleji se mi dostane do krevního oběhu."

„Já nemůžu…"

„Máte ženu? Děti?" najednou byla miloučká jako plyšák a koukala na něj velikýma očima.

„Proboha…" zamumlal si tiše Draco a zakroutil hlavou – rozpačitě či nevěřícně.

„A-ano, jedn-no," zakoktal ošetřovatel, překvapen otázkou a v koncích s argumenty.

„Tak si představte, že by tady ležela místo mě, vypadala by děsivě a na umření, dívala by se na vás, jako se teď dívám já, a tenoučkým hláskem by vám zašeptala do ucha, že potřebuje vidět své dítě. Že ho potřebuje mít u sebe, protože jí připadá, že je to to jediné, co jí může pomoci, a že jestli ho sem nepřivedete, tak vám to nikdy neodpustí, i když ti nahoře vám to zakázali. Že potřebuje slyšet tlukot jeho srdce a podívat se do jeho mandlových očí, protože to je to jediné, co nutí její srdce bít dál a doufat ve šťastný konec toho všeho. Chytla by vás za ruku a řekla _prosím_. Přivedl byste to dítě?"

„Samozřejmě," pokýval kvapně hlavou.

„I kdyby vám řekli, že byste to neměl dělat, protože by to mohlo kvůli jakémusi záhadnému kouzlu vaší ženě ublížit?"

„Pokud by věřila v to, že jí to pomůže, tak ano."

„Tak vidíte. Jak ona by potřebovala to dítě, tak já teď potřebuji kafe a…"

„Jdu pro pomoc," zabrblal roztřeseným hlasem a prošel ve dveřích kolem Scorpiuse.

„Proč jste tady všichni tak nechutně zásadoví?!" zaúpěla rezignovaně. „Ahoj, zlato," okamžitě změnila tón hlasu na laskavý, když spatřila svého syna, a natáhla k němu třesoucí se ruku. „Miláčku, pojď sem, tebe jsem potřebovala."

Nemyslel si to, ale přišel k ní, chytil ji za ruku a posadil se vedle své starší kopie.

_Starší kopie? Trochu blbost v tomhle kontextu, ne?_

Nenuť mě teď přemýšlet, prosím.

Prsty měla suché a měla husí kůži. Dívala se na něj jako na obrázek. Nechápal, proč ho tak žrala, ale nikdo na světě ho určitě takhle nezbožňoval. Zvláštní ženská.

„Smím tě obejmout?"

„Ne," odpověděl okamžitě a ona si povzdychla, ale stále se usmívala. „Tak co se stalo?"

„Prakticky nic," řekla a přehodila si vlasy dozadu. „Jenom jsem z vyčerpání spadla ze schodů. A Scorpiusi: ostříhej se."

„Nebyla bys vyčerpaná, kdybys normálně jedla a pila," konstatoval přísně otec. Pak dodal směrem ke Scorpiusovi: „Poslední čtyři dny snad do sebe nedostala nic, kromě kafe."

Scorpius nejdřív chápavě pokýval hlavou, ale pak mu něco došlo: „A nedělá to náhodou normálně? Jako čas od času?"

„A právě proto si, zlato, myslím, že tady vůbec nemusím být," řekla sladce a zavraždila otce pohledem.

„Právě proto tady musíš být, protože už toho je moc. To, že jsi to jednou nevydržela, znamená, že už to opravdu není dobré. Prostě tady poležíš, dáš se dohromady, začneš se normálně stravovat a přestaneš pít kafe s kofeinem."

Evidentně ji tím pobouřil.

„Tak poslouchej, ty tyrane," začala a výhružně na něj namířila prst. „V životě mě nic nepřimělo přestat pít kafe, a jestli si myslíš, že bych to teď nějakým zázrakem měla dokázat, tak si rychle vymysli nějaký důkaz na to, že nejsi psychopat mnoholičným lektvarem proměněný v mého manžela, protože pravý Draco Malfoy by věděl, že je to nemožné!"

„Já myslím, že bys to zvládla," vložil se do toho tiše Scorpius, když příručka na použití polohování postele přestala dostatečně zaměstnávat jeho mozek. Oba rodiče na něj pochybovačně pohlédli. „Tak když jsi vydržela nepít kafe, když jsi byla těhotná, tak…"

„Miláčku, a to ti napovídal kdo?"

Astorie Scorpiuse přinejmenším šokovala. Rázně odložil barevnou brožuru na noční stolek – jako by člověk nemohl pochopit psaný text bez obrázků – a podíval se na ni nevěřícně.

„Cože?"

„Snad sis nemyslel, že bych kvůli tobě přestala pít kafe? Až tak tě nežeru, zlatíčko." Otec se narovnal, složil ruce na prsou a pobaveně sledoval Scorpiusův výraz. „Ano, přestala bych kvůli tobě pít kafe," dodala, když se na chvíli zamyslela. „Ale leda by ti to zachránilo život. Ale jenom tak…"

„Jenom tak? Mohlo mě to ovlivnit, mohl jsem mít dvě hlavy!"

„A nemáš! Jsi přímo dítě štěstěny," podoktnul s nádechem sarkazmu otec.

„Možná díky tomu jsi tak inteligentní, protože geneticky to opravdu nelze vysvětlit," dodala jeho matka.

„No dovol?"

„Draco, neber si to osobně, ten kluk je chytřejší než všichni lidé, co znám. Potřebuju kafe."

Seděl v křesle ve svém pokoji začtený do nějakého mudlovského blábolu o dánském schizofrenikovi a poslouchal Nirvanu, když se ozvalo zaklepání na jeho dveře.

„Ano?"

Byl to Charlie.

„Je tady návštěva, pane."

„Charlie, můj otec má pracovnu dole," zabručel zdvořile.

„Je to návštěva pro vás, mladý pane."

Aristokratické obočí mu okamžitě vyletělo do čela a zorničky se rozšířily. Založil si stránku a odložil knihu na stolek vedle. Sešel dolů, aniž by ztišil hudbu, a cestou se pokusil dát naslepo vlasy trochu do pořádku. V hale se rozhlédl, protože příchozího nemohl najít.

„Ahoj," ozvalo se od pohovky v rohu u masivních schodů.

Absolutně se tam nehodila. Džíny s dírou na koleně, černé tričko s jakýmsi neidentifikovatelným chaotickým motivem, vlasy sepnuté do koňského ohonu a těžké kožené bagany. Přímo ideální pěst na oko v tom dokonalém obrazu drahého nábytku, měkkých koberců a strohých barev. Seděla tam a drbala za uchem AC a DC – domácí mazlíčky klasické šedé barvy. Ty zrádkyně při tom vrtěly ocasem.

„Štěkno?"

Tohle opravdu nečekal. V tomhle domě ho ještě nikdy nikdo nenavštívil. Ani Albus, který k tomu měl jako jediný jakési oprávnění.

„Našla jsem ty hodinky," vysvětlila za chůze a podala mu je – když už u něj byla, pochopitelně.

Chtělo se mu říct: „Jeee, moje hodinky!", ale usmál se a vypadlo z něj jenom:

„Otravná, ale užitečná." Neřekla nic, jen se kysele ušklíbla. Malfoyovskému šklebu se to absolutně nemohlo rovnat. Vzal si je a z trucu ověřil, jestli někde nejsou poškozené – diamant a kouzelné stříbro ale drží dobře. „Ta otravnost ale převažuje," dodal rychle.

„Pochopitelně," zasmála se. „Al mi řekl, že bys to asi měl radši u sebe, než _někde_, tak jsem je radši přivezla."

„Přivezla?"

„Jsem tu na kole."

„Ty seš fakt pošahaná."

„Jak by řekl jeden můj nepřítel: geny jsou svině."

Podíval se na ni. Nebyla jízlivá, opravdu to myslela jako vtip a dívala se na něj neohroženě, jako by na něco čekala, a on se díval na ni, jako by to věděl a schválně jí to nedopřál. Oba se při tom dobře bavili. Malfoy a Weasleyová v Malfoyově panství za zvuků Nirvany, docházejících shora, v mírovém očním rozhovoru – prarodiče by trefil šlak.

_Fakt se tě nebojí._

A to ti došlo až teď?

_Ty víš, jaký je spolehlivý způsob, jak ji zkazit a dosáhnout svého._

Ano, to vím.

_Tak proč to neuděláš?_

Ještě nevím, jestli mi to stojí za to.

_Vyhraná sázka – hrdost, peníze, výraz ponížení v jejích očích._

Nebo taky ne.

_Cože?!_

„Víš, Rose, vsadil jsem se s mým otcem."

„Hm." Stále ho nespouštěla z očí. Měla je barvy hořké čokolády. „A o co?"

„Víš, asi před rokem začali kouzelníci konečně dělat motorky. Jako košťata. Už nemusí předělávat mudlovské kraksny, aby lítaly…"

„Já vím, a co?"

„No, rodiče mi ji nechtěli dovolit."

„No to se ani nedivím. A co?" Stejná otázka.

Chvíli se odmlčel, než si rozmyslel, že by to radši probral někde jinde. Úžasně to zapadne do jeho plánu zkazit ji a přitom mu to pomůže sázku vyhrát – to jako tu, kterou uzavřel s otcem. Vlastně i tu, kterou uzavřel s Albusem. Bylo toho nějak moc, ale jeho mozek to pochopitelně zvládal dokonale.

„Nechceš jít nahoru?" vyrazil ze sebe po několika sekundách.

Teprve teď ztratila půdu pod nohama a zadržela dech.

„Jako k tobě?"

„Jo, potřebuju s tebou mluvit a tady se mi zrovna nechce. Neboj, nepokouším se tě zabít."

Skousla si spodní ret a sama nad sebou zakroutila hlavou. Trochu teatrální.

„Stejně ti nevěřím."

Ale svůj batoh si vzala a šla za ním po schodech. Scorpius sice věděl, že bonton vyžaduje, aby dáma šla před ním z důvodu možnosti pádu, ale Štěkna se nepočítala jako dáma a navíc netušila, kam má jít, tak šli v tomto pořadí.

Jelikož ze strategických důvodů potřeboval udělat dojem, otevřel jí dveře do svého pokoje a ona se zastavila s očima velikosti galeonů.

„Takže si sedne ten, kdo najde místo k sedění?" zeptala se pobaveně.

„Trochu nepořádek, ale u Potterových jsem to vysvětloval, takže…"

„Klid, u mě to vypadá stejně."

Scorpius se rozesmál a zavřel dveře.

„Štěkno, neuraz se, ale o tom upřímně pochybuju."

„Měla jsem na mysli způsob uspořádání věcí, ne hodnotu nábytku!" ohradila se a odházela ze židle několik triček. „Dobrá muzika. Ty tyhle věci asi posloucháš často, viď?" zeptala se, když si prohlížela jeho sbírku vinylových desek. Ano, desek.

„Co je to vlastně často?"

Rychle se na něj otočila a ze široka se usmála.

„Ty máš The Kooks!" to nebyla otázka. „Malfoyi, nezlob se na mě, ale tohle se zrovna do rocku nepočítá."

„To Nirvana taky ne," odpověděl, když jí uvolnil místo v křesle, které před pěti minutami opustil, a sám se uvelebil na židli.

„Ale Nirvana je alespoň trochu rocku podobná. Je to klasika, drsná hudba na třech akordech, texty poznamenané Kurtovou závislostí, písně člověka, který si vystřelil mozek z hlavy, ale The Kooks?"

„Náhodou se výborně hodí ke čtení."

„Ke čtení čeho? Fotorománů v dívčích časopisech?"

„Hele, nech toho a radši si sedni, než tady něco zničíš. A mimochodem, _Kouzelný svět Larryho Coopera_ jsem díky tomu přečetl za hodinu. Má tři sta stran."

„_Kouzelný svět Larryho Coopera? _Vidíš, to si taky někdy musím přečíst. Jsi už třetí osoba, která mi to doporučuje."

„Nic jsem nedoporučil a přestaň šmejdit u té knihovny, musím s tebou mluvit."

„To by ses měl chovat lépe, aristokrate. Já se tak nějak zaměřila na mudlovskou literaturu, takže mi Larry Cooper unikl."

„Stejně je to divný pojmenovat knihu po sobě," zamyslel se nad tím Scorpius, když si Štěkna konečně sedala do křesla a pořád se rozhlížela kolem. Byl tam opravdu bordel, jako na Ministerstvu.

„Taky si myslím. Larry Cooper napsal _Kouzelný svět Larryho Coopera._ Divný."

„Vlastně je to autobiografie, takže tím se to vysvětluje."

„Dobře, Larry Cooper zproštěn viny. The Kooks, Larry Cooper, co máme dál na seznamu? To je _Hamlet_?!"

„Ano, je to Hamlet." Musel se lehce pousmát. Tentokrát byla v šoku, když si prohlédla knihu, která ležela na stolku vedle ní.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že inteligent jako ty čte takovou blbost!" Tentokrát byl v šoku on. Svaly ve tváři se mu uvolnily. „Teda, je to dobře napsané, výborný jazyk, spousta uměleckých prvků, to ano, ale ten děj!…"

„Hrůza, já vím."

„Dočetl jsi to už? Víš, jak to skončí?" zeptala se rychle pro ujištění, že může mluvit dál. Pokýval hlavou. „Když jsem to četla já, tak jsem si připadala jako čtvrtý týden v Bradavicích na ošetřovně."

„Většina věcí, které čtu, mají sice předvídatelný konec, ale tady mě to zaskočilo naprostou neoriginalitou. Všichni umřou. Co je to za blbost?!"

„Všichni umřou… jo… Taky ti připadá, že všichni byli psychopati?"

„Myslíš včetně Shakespeara? Jo." Oba dva se rozesmáli. „Posledních čtyřicet stran mi připadá jako psané narychlo a bez přemýšlení, jako kdyby mu stará vyhrožovala, že mu zhasne světlo."

„Fakt nevím, proč jsou z toho všichni tak na větvi. Prý jedno z největších dramatických děl v dějinách," odfrkla si.

„Věř mi, že všechny eseje, které jsem Berrymu napsal, mají lepší epiku a myšlenku než celý Hamlet, a to bývají extrémně krátké."

„Ano, buďme skromní," rozhodila ruce s úsměvem.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel."

Pokývala hlavou. Chvíli bylo ticho a ozýval se jen charakteristický chraplavý hlas Kurta Cobaina a oni do toho lehce pokyvovali hlavami.

„Tys to myslel vážně, že jo?"

„Ano."

Zase se dali do smíchu. Nechápal proč, ale bylo mu s ní tak nějak… jak se to říká? Aha. Dobře. Bylo mu s ní tak nějak dobře. Odložila knihu zpátky na stolek, naklonila se dopředu a opřela lokty o kolena.

„Tak co ta sázka?"

„Tak už víme, že předmětem sázky je ta motorka."

„Nech si ji vyrobit ve stříbrné barvě, ostatní vypadají děsně," zakyselila se soucitně.

„Neboj se, s mým vkusem jsem na to přišel sám."

„Jak je možné, že tvůj otec dovolil, aby byla předmětem sázky? Riskuje tím, že ti ji bude muset koupit."

„Já si ji koupím sám, ale jinak máš pravdu. Přistoupil na to proto, že si je jistý, že vyhraje. Vsadil jsem se s ním totiž, že udělám NKÚ na samé vynikající."

Chvíli ho zkoumavě propichovala pohledem a pak její váženou reakcí bylo:

„Tak to se mu nedivím."

„Proč?" narovnal se pobouřeně.

„Protože vidím, jak se učíš."

„Albus ti dělá špióna, nebo co?" ušklíbnul se malfoyovsky. „Jsem chytřejší než kdokoli, koho znám. To, co se ostatní učí hodiny, to se já učím minuty…"

„Jenže ty se neučíš, Scorpiusi! Ani nevíš, co to znamená. Občas uděláš úkoly, rozumíš tomu, co se dělá, hodně si pamatuješ, máš vlastní názory, což poukazuje na všeobecnou znalost látky, ale…"

„Ale co?"

„Chybí ti píle," řekla měkce. „Nezlob se na mě – nebo klidně zlob, vždyť je to jedno – ale existuje jediný způsob jak udělat zkoušky, a to umět to. A abys to uměl, musíš se to naučit, což za tebe inteligence sama neudělá. Dá se to zvládnout, to ano, ale ty se na učení nesoustředíš pořádně ani na minutu. Tobě se nechce, jsi líný, proto sotva prolézáš."

„To bych věděl i bez tebe. Vím, že to zní trochu nereálně, ale já vím, že to zvládnu, když budu chtít."

„Tak jo, držím ti palce ve tvém počínání," řekla takovým tím rázným a zároveň pochybovačným tónem, který končí debatu.

„Počkej. Chtěl bych… Chci tě poprosit o pomoc."

„Poprosit? _Ty?_" koukala na něj nevěřícně.

„Ano, poprosit. O pomoc. Tebe. Já. Zní to strašně, bude se mi o tom zdát… Jelikož jsi nejchytřejší osoba na škole – po mně teda – máš nejlepší známky, veškeré poznámky a umíš si dobře zorganizovat čas…" Čekala v napětí. „Zkrátka… ehm… nechtěla bys mě doučovat?"

Zírala na něj jako na světélkující plyn. Párkrát se nadechla.

„No… páni."

„Jo, páni, divím se, že to ze mě vypadlo," zamumlal spíš pro sebe. „Právě jsem porušil minimálně deset pravidel Malfoyových."

„Motorka stojí za to, ne?" navrhla tiše alternativu. „A navíc to možná celé pod sebou drží nějaké pravidlo, které dovoluje vyhrát za všech okolností a vždy myslet na svoje blaho?"

„Myslím, že to asi nepůjde," zakroutil hlavou.

„Dej si skořicové sušenky, pomáhají na deprese."

„Nebo antidepresiva."

„Jo, ty taky, Archie něco bude mít, můžu mu poslat sovu, jestli chceš."

„Zajdu za ním ve středu."

„Chápu dobře, že by o tom nikdo nesměl vědět, jinak bychom si oba doživotně zničili reputaci?"

„Ano. Zaplatil bych ti!" dodal okamžitě. „To je samozřejmost."

„Ale o to nejde… Bojím se, že kvůli tomu můžu nestíhat vlastní učení…"

„Se mnou to půjde rychle, když už k tomu sedneme. Vážně."

„Víš," začala omluvně. „Na těch zkouškách hodně záleží, potřebuju mít do budoucna volné ruce, nechci být závislá na rodičích."

_Ona o tom uvažuje, vážně o tom uvažuje a ani ti nevlepila facku!_

„To bys zvládla, pomohl bych ti, kdy by to šlo, můj program přizpůsobíme tomu tvému, budu se učit totéž co ty a tak by to mělo jít." Pořád se tvářila nejistě. „Rose." Zvedla k němu pohled ze země. „Já tě prosím. Udělám, co budeš chtít, protože tu motorku vážně chci."

„To bys neměl říkat, ráda zneužívám moci," vybalila rychle.

„Rose, cokoli. Vážně." Věděl, že pohled má velmi přesvědčivý, bylo to ozkoušené na jeho rodičích i na Alovi. Díval se do jejích tmavých očí a ona mu snad podlehla.

Zhluboka se nadechla a chytla svůj batoh.

„Už musím jít, ale napíšu ti co nejdřív, ano? Nemusíš to vědět dneska, že ne?"

„Ne, to je v pohodě, jdi už spát." Usmála se a zvedla. „A díky za ty hodinky. Je fajn mít zase pojem o čase."

„Narazila jsem na ně ve špajzu. Dolů trefím sama. A přehodnoť ten svůj hudební vkus."

A odešla.

To šlo hladce.

_Až podezřele moc._

Cyniku.

Když zavřel dveře a otáčel se zpátky ke svému doupěti, zahlédl svůj odraz v ocelí rámovaném zrcadle a řekl si:

„Ty vole, fakt se musím ostříhat."


	12. Všechny něco štve a tak štvou ostatní

„Tak jo, kde začneme?" zeptala se a usadila na trávě ve stínu jednoho starého dubu daleko od jezera, kam touhle dobou chodila půlka školy, a jim se opravdu nechtělo provádět tuto činnost veřejně. První hodina doučování u Rose Weasleyové.

„Já bych to vzal postupně od prváku a po předmětech."

„Výborně, někdy se i shodneme."

Odfrkl si, ale bacil sebou vedle ní. Bylo horko. Velmi horko. Léto se dostavilo toho roku dříve, a když to bylo možné, tak všichni chodili v krátkém oblečení a o přestávkách si chladili nohy v jezeře. Schválně si vybrali místo ve stínu, aby si neuvařili mozky, vzali s sebou spoustu pití a Rose… totiž Štěkna šla bosky od té doby, co vstoupili na trávník.

„Takže začneme Zaklínadly." Vytáhla poznámky za celých sedm let, kterých nebylo málo. Polovinu podala Scorpiusovi. „Mamka mi pomohla z toho udělat dobré kopie, tak si to můžeš nechat." Vůbec se na něj nedívala. „První ročník, téma první: levitace."

„Děláš si srandu."

„Popiš pohyb hůlkou a formuli levitačního kouzla." Teprve teď se na něj podívala.

„Štěkno, tohle fakt nemusíme dělat. Prvák si projdu před spaním za pět minut, jedem dál…"

Chtěl obrátit stránku, ale zarazila ho rukou.

„Popiš to a předveď na tomhle peru, jinak s tebou končím."

Trefná výhružka a přesvědčivý pohled.

„Tak hele." Vzal a začal obracet svitky pergamenu jeden po druhém a komentovat to: „Umím… umím… znám… to je na mě moc jednoduché… tohle se doučím za třicet vteřin. Můžeme pokračovat k druháku."

„Ale…"

„Štěkno, opravdu se na hloupostech nechci zdržovat."

„Nepřeceňuj se. Chováš se sice nelidsky, ale jsi člověk a tvá paměť není všemocná."

„To je irelevantní."

„Jestli to umíš, celý ročník mi tady do hodinky řekneš a předvedeš a můžeme potom pokračovat, dobře? Opakování je matkou moudrosti a ještě nikdy to nikoho nezabilo."

„Proč ti na tom tak záleží?"

„Kvůli zisku," vysvětlila. „Takže levitace."

Smutně se na ni podíval, ale ona jenom povýšeně nadzvedla obočí v očekávání.

„Stejně mě nejvíc ze všeho děsí fakt, že jsi mi ještě neřekla, co za to chceš," povzdychl si a vytáhl hůlku.

_Tvé matce je zase zle, teď leží u Munga._

_Není to na umření, ale pokud chceš, můžu Tě omluvit ze školy._

_Ovšem konej, jak uznáš za nejvhodnější, ne nadarmo máš naši důvěru._

_Průběžně Tě budu informovat._

_Kdybys něco proved, zajisti, aby se to nedozvěděla. Nejlepší by bylo, kdybych to nevěděl ani já, nerad si hraju na zodpovědného rodiče, ale tady jde hlavně o Ni. Pokus se ty zkoušky nějak zvládnout, ať není nervózní. Ted Lupin se jí ujal a říká, že by teď měla být v klidu._

_Mám Tě od Ní pozdravovat._

_Hlavně klid._

_Otec_

Prudce otevřel staromódní dveře do zmijozelské ložnice. Albus seděl u stolku u okna a něco psal.

„Panovačná, hysterická a omezující!" spustil naštvaně hned ode dveří a vše to podtrhl svým ukazovákem nasměrovaným na spolubydlícího.

Ten se na něj jen nestranně podíval.

„Píšu si."

„Jo, připiš to do seznamu jejích nesnesitelných vlastností." Zavrčel a začal nervózně pochodovat tam a zpátky.

„V prváku jsem psal něco takového o tobě, a když jsi po mně chtěl, abych s tím začal u Štěkny, zjistil jsem, že bych psal dvakrát to samé, tak jsem to tak nechal," řekl Albus.

Scorpius se prudce zastavil.

„Já že jsem stejně nesnesitelný jako Štěkna?!"

„Ne, zapomeň na to. A dej mi pokoj, snažím se dopsat tuhle práci."

„Už žádné práce nemáme, máme se jenom učit na zkoušky!"

„Jo, ale z něčeho se učit musím, když jsem to tenkrát neodevzdal." A začal zase škrábat perem po pergamenu. Scorpius na něj upřel svůj pronikavý pohled. Po několika okamžicích Al zase zvedl hlavu. „U Merlina, zajdi za Andersonem, ať ti namíchá něco na nervy, prašti Rose, skoč do jezera, já nevím!"

„Já tu tyranii nechci vyřešit jen na chvíli," vysypal ze sebe rezignovaně a plácl sebou na postel. „Potřebuju vědět, jak na Rose Weasleyovou."

Al zvedl obočí a zatvářil se dost divně.

„Jestli ji chceš sbalit, tak její bratranec není zrovna člověk, který ti s tím pomůže." Scorpius se na něj jen naštvaně podíval a neřekl nic. Pohled stačil a Al se přestal šklebit. „Scorpiusi, jestli existuje někdo, kdo si s tou její povahou dokáže poradit, tak jsi to ty. Máš ji přečtenou, znáš ji, i když s ní moc často nejsi…"

„Teď už jo."

„Víš co? Sbal ji."

Po dlouhé době si Scorpius byl naprosto jistý, že se přeslechl.

„Promiň. COŽE?!"

Albus se jen poškrábal brkem za uchem a pobaveně zasmál. Scorpius zase otráveně spustil hlavu na polštář a zadíval se na kus lakovaného ebenového dřeva nad sebou, které tvořilo kostru postele s nebesy. Promítal si numerologické tabulky a vzorce, mapy nočního nebe v únoru a březnu a připomínal si, pod jakým úhlem kterou hvězdu a planetu najde. Před šedýma očima se mu míhaly runy a druhy rostlin, když se mu na povrchu mysli vynořila myšlenka na matku v nemocnici.

Okamžitě silně sevřel víčka. Nemohl se nechat dekoncentrovat před zkouškami, ne teď, když naděje na úspěch byla tak velká. Ne teď, když hodiny denně trávil opakováním látky, kterou prospal, ne teď, když mu Rose… ŠTĚKNA! vyčítala, že s ním ztrácí čas, protože je líný a nevěnuje se tomu tak, jak by měl.

Oči jeho matky se najednou proměnily v Roseiny čokoládové oči, které se do těch jeho zabodávaly intensivním pohledem v onu osudovou noc na gauči u Potterových. Tahle myšlenka se mu zavrtala do hlavy jako nůž.

Naštvaně zatáhl závěs kolem své postele a téměř okamžitě usnul neklidným spánkem.

V sedm ráno Malfoy stepoval před učebnou Etiky. Berry měl - Merlin ví proč - zpoždění a Štěkna se ještě vrátila pro knihy. Naposledy se otřásl ze snu, ze kterého se před slabou půlhodinou vzbudil. Raději se snažil nemyslet na to, v jakých situacích pod rouškou noci vídával Rose, ale když se ve spěchu přiřítila zpátky do sklepení, neubránil se a raději předstíral, že něco hledá ve své prvotřídní kožené brašně, která stála víc než všechno, co měla Štěkna na sobě dohromady.

„Ještě pořád se neobjevil?" zeptala se, ale odpověď nejspíš znala, protože se moc nadšeně netvářila.

„Ne," opáčil krátce, a aby něco z té brašny vytáhl, popadl poznámky z poslední dodatečné hodiny s profesorem Berrym. „Škoda, že nenašel lepší dobu než takhle brzy ráno," konstatoval a potlačil zívnutí.

„Ty jsi toho asi moc nenaspal, viď?" Lehce se usmála, když v šeru chodby zaznamenala jeho oči. Scorpius jen rezignovaně zakroutil svěšenou hlavou a nonšalantně se opřel o kamennou zeď za svými zády. Rose se sesunula k zemi a taky se opřela, ale z daleka u toho nevypadala tak důstojně jako mladý aristokrat. Obzvlášť vedle jeho na míru šitých drahých bot.

„Alespoň že tady dole není takové horko," vzdychla blaženě se zavřenýma očima. „U nás by se člověk upekl zaživa."

„Už jde," přerušil ji radši Scorpius, když zaslechl kulhavé kroky a charakteristický měkký zvuk Berryho hole – Rosein výraz mu začal nepříjemně zase něco připomínat. Profesor Berry se snažil jít rychle, ale v jeho stavu to nebylo lehké. Přikulhal tam, překvapivě zničený jak na jeho věk, v těžkých bagánech a mudlovském tričku s logem kapely…

„One Night Only?!" vyjekli svorně Malfoy a Weasleyová. Tedy vlastně vyjekla jenom ona, Scorpius by ze sebe v životě takový zvuk nedostal, na to se uměl až příliš dobře ovládat.

„Máte snad něco proti?" zeptal se profesor výhružně, ale jenom to hrál.

„N-ne," opáčila nejistě Rose, ale významně koukla na Scorpiuse. Ten se neslyšně zasmál.

Pustil je dovnitř. Okny u samotného stropu se dovnitř vkrádaly nevinné paprsky ranního slunce, ale Scorpius si byl jistý, že venku pomalu začíná hotové letní peklo.

„Dneska k tomu přistoupíme prakticky, snad jste si toho Freuda přečetli…" oznámil pro začátek Berry, když mávnutím hůlky otevřel velkou skříň v rohu za katedrou a z té se začaly postupně vysouvat ty složky, které profesor potřeboval. Štěkna si sedla do lavice u katedry, jak měla ve zvyku, tedy na konci půlkruhovitého tvaru, který stoly tvořily. „Byl to mudla a my jsme v kouzelnické škole, ale hodně nám pomůže. Jeho teorie se dají převést do našeho světa. Malfoyi, buď tak hodný a sedni si k Weasleyové, tohle je vážně směšné."

Scorpius se zastavil na půli cesty k lavici přímo na opačném konci učebny.

„Takhle jsem seděl už od začátku."

„To je pravda," ozvala se nervózně Rose.

„Taky jsme od začátku bydleli v jeskyních. Ode dneška se to jednoduše změní."

Scorpius jen pokrčil rameny a dost neochotně si přisedl ke Štěkně. Profesor Berry měl asi hodně špatné ráno.

„Takže jste z etického hlediska řešili případy?" zasmál se Albus, když odcházeli ze snídaně. „Jako…?"

„Zda měl obžalovaný právo k vykonání trestného činu, čímž daný čin přestává býti trestným, ke komu měly jít po rozvodu děti, zda daný smrtijed měl býti odsouzen či ne…" potvrdil jeho nevyslovené myšlenky Malfoy.

„To může být celkem sranda," přiznal s úsměvem Al.

„Jo, rozhodně větší než ta psychologie, na které jsme dělali asi půl hodiny, než jsme to vzdali," povzdychl si unaveně Scorpius. „Pojednávání o Freudově psychoanalýze snů, podvědomí a hypnóze není nejlepší životabudič. Prý to necháme někdy na odpoledne," vysvětlil Scorpius.

„Ale to s tím právem bych chtěl slyšet." Albus byl plný zvědavosti a nadšení a pak se na schodišti najednou rozesmál.

„Co je?" nechápal Scorpius a zastavil se spolu s ním.

„Jen si představuju tebe a Rose, jak proti sobě stojíte u soudu."

„Jeeej, ta by to nepřežila." Scorpius se nad tou představou taky musel pousmát.

„Nebo ty," všiml si Al alternativy.

„No dovol?"

„Já se jen divím, že ses z té hodiny vrátil živý a zdravý," chechtal se Albus.

„Nejdrsnější asi bylo, když jsme začali řešit ty smrtijedy. Málem jsme rozpitvali případ mého otce. Berry musel zařvat, abychom zmlkli. Jednou mě z ní asi klepne," povzdychl si.

„Já vím, a pak se vezmete…" Albus ho vzal s úsměvem kolem ramen, ale Malfoy ho pobouřeně okamžitě odstrčil.

„Co to zas meleš?" Svraštěl nechápavě čelo.

„Promiň, ale hádáte se jako staří manželé." Al se evidentně nechtěl nechat jen tak odbýt.

Kolem nich přešla nějaká copatá holka z prvního ročníku a Scorpius na ni vrhl tak naštvaný pohled, že vyděšeně vypískla a utekla.

„Co máme vlastně za hodinu?"

„Umíš rozvrh zpaměti, tak se nesnaž měnit téma," všiml si trefně Al. „Tebe poslední dobou furt něco žere, a když se k něčemu vyjádříš, vždycky nadáváš na Štěknu a to víc než kdy dřív."

„Protože je to otravná zásadová bestie," odpověděl automaticky.

_A já jsem Malfoy…_

„To byla vždycky, ale teď je něco jinak…" dloubal se v tom Al.

„Není, pitomče… POMALEJI BY UŽ TO NEŠLO?!"

Jeho nervy už to nevydržely. Celá kolona studentů, která blokovala schody svou nesmírně pomalou chůzí, se na něj otočila a asi po sekundě se všichni urychleně vydali svou cestou. Scorpius doufal, že když teď přidá do kroku, tak se Albuse zbaví, ale jen tak to nešlo.

„Jestli to nebude tím, že tě začala doučovat…"

„Jo, častěji vídávám její nechutný ksicht a poslouchám její otřelé názory. Tím to bude."

V duchu si za to nafackoval, protože co se týče názorů, s nikým se mu nedebatovalo líp než s ní. Ale to by nebyl Malfoy, kdyby to přiznal.

I když Scorpius použil tón, který ukončuje diskuzi, Al se nenechal. Zatracené Potterovské odhodlání.

„Dobře, řekněme, že nekecáš a jsi nakrknutý kvůli něčemu jinému," pokračoval Al, když zahnuli za roh a ocitli se ve značně přeplněné chodbě. „Jakožto samozvaný génius mi teda vysvětli, co tě žere. Jinak to totiž nedává smysl."

Scorpius ho moc neposlouchal, protože z chodby napravo teď vyšla Rose a měla mokré vlasy sepnuté do spony. Hlavou mu bleskl její obraz v županu a raději se zase podíval na Ala, aby to vstřebal. Jakmile to ale udělal, vzpomněl si, o čem mluvili a na co se ho spolubydlící ptal, už ale neměl náladu na odpor. Snížil hlas, protože vážně svoje problémy nerad řešil veřejně.

„Matka je nemocná."

Výraz v Albusově obličeji se změnil.

„Moment… to jako ještě od prázdnin?" zeptal se nechápavě.

Scorpius jen zakroutil hlavou. Podíval se na hodinky. Za pár vteřin mělo zvonit a McGonagallová chodila vždycky včas – i když o holi – a tak pokynul Alovi, ať už radši jdou a dali se směrem k učebně.

„Na chvíli byla na panství, ale nedávno mi otec psal, že je zase u Munga a Teddy si ji vzal na starost. Jenže nejhorší je, že ona nehodlá uvěřit tomu, že jí něco je."

„A co jí vlastně je?"

„No to se právě ještě neví," odpověděl hořce Scorpius, když vstoupili do učebny a namířili si to ke svým obvyklým místům vzadu. „Nejdřív to vypadalo jako zkolabování organismu, ale Ted si myslí, že je to nějak moc pozdě, když se suchary a kofeinem živí pořád."

Posadil se na příliš tvrdou židli jak na jeho původ a tvar zadku a zabořil hlavu do dlaní.

„Tak to je mi líto," ozval se Albus.

„Jo, ale víš co je největší sranda? Teď se chopila organizace Tedovy a Victoriiny svatby."

„Cože?!"

„Jo. A to má nařízený klid. Snad ji otec hlídá, protože když se chytne organizování, potřebuje kofein víc než kyslík."

„Hm." Chvíli bylo ticho a McGonagallová proměnila židli v psa. Skoro celá třída uznale zabručela. Malfoy protočil oči v sloup. Bradavice byly snad největší ztráta času, jaká ho teď napadala. „Proč má Rose mokré vlasy?" zeptal se pomalu Al, který evidentně taky vůbec nedával pozor a byl celkově trochu mimo.

Scorpius využil možnosti se na ni beztrestně podívat. Hlavu měla opřenou o levou ruku a čokoládovýma očima sledovala profesorku. Scorpius už věděl, od koho si ukradne poznámky tentokrát. Vlasy měla pořád mokré a nevypadala, že by jí to vadilo. Zase mu před očima vyvstala její postava v županu s kapkami voňavé vody padajícími na napůl holá ramena.

_Kolik pravidel tím porušuješ?_

Desítky.

_Tak proč to děláš?_

Stojí to za to.

_Víš, že Albus má pravdu?_

Zdržuj se hlasování.

Jakoby povýšeně nadzvedl obočí a donutil se stočit zrak na kus pergamenu před sebou, na který kreslil schéma svého vysněného motocyklu. Albus se na něj pořád tázavě díval, ale Scorpius jen pozvedl ramena. Pochyboval, že Al uvěřil tomu, že Scorpiuus Malfoy neměl žádné vysvětlení pro tento zvláštní úkaz, ale bylo mu to celkem jedno. Nejspíš si jednoduše místo snídaně šla umýt vlasy a ještě nestihly uschnout.

Po skončení hodiny k nim Štěkna přiťapkala v žabkách na nohou – bylo vážně horko – a zeptala se Scorpiuse na další termín doučování.

„Můžeš v šest? Hned po večeři?"

„Jo, můžu. Kdyby se něco objevilo, dám ti vědět."

„Dobře." Vypadala celkem zničeně.

„Rose, proč máš mokré vlasy?" musel se zeptat Al.

„James…" Chvíli vypadala, že hledá vhodná slova, nebo se nějak zasekla, ale pak jenom mávla rukou a zakroutila hlavou, jako že to nemá smysl. Scorpius i Al si neodpustili smích.

Už chtěla odejít, když se do učebny ještě vřítil vysoký zrzek s vlasy sepnutými vzadu do ohonu: Hugo.

„Čau, ségra, přišla mi… Ranní koupel v jezeře?"

Zatímco on se dal do překvapeného smíchu, ona rozhodila ruce a hodila řečnickou otázku: „Za co?!" a namířila si to ke dveřím.

„Počkej! Přišly mi pozvánky na svatbu."

Okamžitě se vrátila.

„Tak brzo?"

Hugo vytáhl z brašny pečlivě uschované pozvánky.

„Pro vás dva vlastně taky."

„Díky."

„V srpnu?! To stihnou?" divila se Rose.

„S mou matkou cokoliv kdykoliv," vysvětlil Scorpius, když si prohlédnul velmi vkusně natištěnou pozvánku. „Já ji zabiju."

„Kdo by ti vařil?"

Scorpius i přes svou náladu vyprskl smíchy.

„Tak zrovna v tomhle by rozdíl nebyl, Ale."

„Proč máš ty pozvánky ty? Tohle má vždycky na starosti James, ten je nejstarší," zeptal se Albus bratrance.

„To jo, jemu to taky přišlo, ale bál se to sem přinést. Prý to má něco společného s Roseinými vlasy."

Kluci se zase dali do smíchu.

„A jděte do háje!"

„Rozloučila se zdvořile mořská víla," dokončil Scorpius její odchod.

„Malfoyi, že tě nakopnu do varlat?"

„Ségra, noták, co se stalo?"

„Dejte mi pokoj, všichni tři!"

„Kam jdeš?"

„Kam asi, Albusi? Vysušit si vlasy."

„Škoda," ujelo Scorpiusovi, když Rose zmizela, ale jen Al se na něj divně podíval.


	13. Albus by měl dělat terapeuta

S Albusem se rozvalovali pod starým dubem u jezera. Jeho okolí bylo touhle dobou dost zalidněné, protože červen byl, co se týče teploty vzduchu, neúprosný. Al otevřel učebnici bylinkářství a Scorpius si sundal školní hábit, kravatu, boty a ponožky a blaženě se zády položil do měkké syté trávy. Zavřel oči a užíval si stínu. Jeho klid přerušilo Alovo uchichtnutí. Scorpius na toho ignoranta povýšeně přenesl svůj šlechetný zrak.

„Víš, když se člověk jen tak najednou zasměje, je to první náznak psychického narušení jedince," poučil ho.

_Jo, a co teprve mluvení sám se sebou._

Doufal, že jeho spolubydlícímu dojde, že mu má své chování vysvětlit, ale Al jen zakroutil hlavou a četl dál. „Hele, čtyřočko, vyžvejkni se, ať neztrácíme čas."

„Já tě prostě nechápu."

„Co zas nechápeš?" On nikdy nic nechápal. Degenerant.

_Ale co se týče tvé psychiky, má vždycky pravdu._

Ty mlč. Ten, kdo má vždycky pravdu jsem já a někdy taky Štěkna.

_Právě jsi tvrdil, že Štěkna má NĚKDY VŽDYCKY pravdu._

No a?

_Já jen že to nedává smysl._

Ano, tato „logická" vsuvka měla teda obrovský smysl. Úplně žasnu nad tím, co tě zase napadlo za geniální myšlenky. Hele, od myšlení jsem tady já, ty kušuj.

„Tak abych to shrnul," začal nejistě Al „vsadil ses s otcem, že pokud u NKÚ obdržíš deset vynikajících, dostaneš povolení koupit si motorku. Toužíš po ní od té doby, co se dostala na titulní stránku Denního věštce…"

„Jedenáct vynikajících. Ještě Etika."

„…Neměl jsi šanci to zvládnout sám, tak jsi požádal Rose, aby tě doučovala. Ona na to nějakým zázrakem přistoupila…"

„A ještě pořád neřekla, co za to chce." A to není zrovna jistá půda.

„…a teď tady ležíš, když máš spoustu času na to, aby sis opakoval látku. Ty čekáš jako na co? Že ty zkoušky za tebe udělá Rose?"

Scorpius konečně pochopil, oč mu jde, ale nijak zvlášť si jeho připomínku k srdci nevzal. On totiž žádné srdce neměl.

„To se zvládne, Alíku, mám se Štěknou ty hodiny, tam se toho naučím hodně a do zkoušek mi zbývá ještě celý týden."

„_Celý _týden?" žasnul Al a narovnal se. „To není zrovna moc, víš to? Někteří se tady učí od Vánoc."

„No vidíš, a já ne," opáčil aristokrat a opět našel svou pohodlnou polohu na trávě.

„Mimochodem, nebyl jsi na včera večer domluvený s Rose?" zeptal se Al se zvláštním tónem v hlasu.

„Jo, proč?"

„Protože sem jde a nevypadá nadšeně."

Scorpius zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se, ale netrvalo dlouho, než ji uviděl, jak k němu rázně míří kolem břehu jezera a evidentně si už připravuje hlasivky a je jí jedno, že je tam publikum.

„Ty vypatlaný, nihilistický, zlenivělý hňupe!"

„A je to tady zas," pousmál se Al a Scorpius na něj jen hodil pochybovačný pohled, než se znovu uvelebil v trávě.

Pár studentů kolem se pootočilo, aby mělo na tu scénu lepší výhled.

„To máme ale krásné ráno, Weasleyová," opáčil klidně Scorpius proti rozčilení Rose, která už k němu dorazila s vlasy jemně rozcuchanými kolem celé hlavy.

„Zvedni ten svůj aristokratický zadek a dívej se na mě, když s tebou mluvím!"

„Ty nemluvíš, ty řveš," všiml si chytře Scorpius a oči stále nechal v chladu pod zavřenými víčky.

„A ty se mi divíš?!" vyjekla o oktávu výš, ale pak znovu začala mocným ostrým hlasem, takže to všichni mohli zcela dobře slyšet: „Jsi egocentrický parchant, Scorpiusi Malfoyi! Tvou žádost jsem přijala, protože jsem věřila, že v té svojí pře-vznešené krvi máš ždibec odhodlání a vlastní vůle, abys docílil svých úmyslů. Sám jsi mi tvrdil, že Malfoyové dostanou vždycky to, co chtějí, a to všemi možnými prostředky, ale víš ty co? Ty na to nemáš! Jsi nula, co jde sama proti sobě, i když má dostatek inteligence na to, aby si udělala život takový, jaký chce. Ty jsi nula, protože své nadání házíš pryč a kašleš na všechno a myslíš si, že ti všechno přinesou na stříbrném podnosu. Dělala jsem to proto, že v té hlavě máš mozek, který by potřebné informace měl být schopný vstřebat, ale stalo se to, co jsem říkala. Jsi líný, arogantní blb! A jestli mi teď opáčíš tím tvým oblíbeným sloganem „Geny jsou svině", tak ti teda zlepším náladu, protože jako Malfoy jsi jednoznačně nezklamal!"

Po zmínce o jeho původu se neudržel, vstal a zabodl se do Rose pohledem.

„Hele, mě si urážej, kolik chceš, ale mou rodinu do toho nezatahuj!"

„Budu do toho zatahovat, koho se mi zachce!" procedila mezi zuby. „Tys do toho zatáhl můj čas, mé nervy, mé poznámky a mou reputaci jako prefektky, protože školní trest za pozdní poflakování se po chodbách bych dostávat neměla! A to všechno jen proto, že ty ses neuráčil přijít. A zas je v tom můj čas! Já se ty zkoušky taky snažím udělat co nejlíp. Ne kvůli sázkám ani nějakým materiálním blbostem, ale kvůli mé budoucnosti, a jestli kvůli tobě ty zkoušky udělám hůř, než bych chtěla, tak přísahám, že ti rozmlátím hlavu o zeď. Klidně o tu ve tvém pokoji, tam se tvá blankytná krev bude krásně vyjímat!"

Pár lidí na výhružku zareagovalo nervózním „ou". Rose se otočila a dala se k odchodu.

Byl Malfoy a publicitu nesnášel, ale tohle bylo moc.

„Sama jsi mi to odkývala, nikdo tě do ničeho nenutil. Ani z toho nic nemáš, což sis taky sama vybrala. Věděla jsi, do čeho jdeš, tak to neshazuj na mě!"

Otočila se, ale nevrátila.

„Ten čas, který tomu věnuju, měl mít oboustranné výhody. Já se měla něco učit taky, jenže to vázne na tom, že ty se poflakuješ a čekáš na zázrak!" Znovu se otočila a rozešla pryč. Byla už u mola, kde se rozhostila skupinka Havraspárských. Pak se ale pomalu zastavila a otočila. Hlas měla klidnější, ale oči se jí leskly. „Víš co, měl jsi pravdu," rozhodila rezignovaně ruce. „Jsi Malfoy. Jsi Malfoy se vším všudy. Jsi Malfoy i s tou zbabělostí postavit se sám sobě. Jsi Malfoy s míněním, že všechno jde vždycky nějak zařídit. Jsi Malfoy i s tou myšlenkou, že všechno se nakonec podřídí tobě. Jsi Malfoy-"

„MLČ!"

Nevěděl, jak se to stalo. Zloba a vztek se mu tak zabořily do hlavy, že přestal vnímat pohyb. V hlavě mu hučelo, zuby se mu zatínaly do sebe. Najednou byl u ní a mířil na ni hůlkou. Ona udělala totéž, ale ani jeden kouzlo nevyslal. Zabodávali se do sebe vražednými pohledy, napětí mezi nimi sílilo, studenti se rozprchli do stran a utvořili jakýsi kruh kolem nich.

„Už ani slovo proti mé rodině!"

„Sám máš v jednom kuse kecy, jak jsou naše rodiny naivně hrdinské a že jsme pošahaní, ale tobě se nic říct nemůže?!"

„Tak dost, nechte toho!"

„Uhni Albusi," hodil Scorpius k osobě, která se postavila mezi ně. Pořád na sebe mířili. Dobrá, půjdeme přes mrtvoly. „Chystám se spáchat zločin a ty mi zacláníš ve výhledu."

„Stejně by ses na to nezmohl!"

„Rose, kdy jsi přestala být zodpovědná?" nechápal Al.

„Ve chvíli, kdy tenhle sobecký a bezohledný ignorant se rozhodl, že mi zpacká život. Nepleť se do toho Albusi!"

„Buď si naštvaná, Štěkno, prskej kolem sebe, mě je to jedno, ale nikdy nenadávej mé rodině. Možná jsem to podle tebe zvoral, ale ty jsi to přehnala. S tvým rozumem…"

„Kašlu na rozum!" vyštěkla a Scorpius mohl za Alovým ramenem vidět, že má opět slzy na krajíčku. „Celý život se řídím rozumem, pořád všichni čekají, že budu rozumná a zodpovědná a hodná, ale já nechci být něčí představa! Měla jsem odejít z domu jako vzdělaný člověk se spoustou možností A TY MI TO KAZÍŠ!"

Albus už raději popošel blíž ke hloučku studentů.

„Ty jsi vážně hysterická, ztracená osoba, víš o tom?"

„_Mdloby…!_"

„_Expelliarmus!_"

Její hůlka proletěla vzduchem a dopadla do trávy na břehu jezera. Scorpius se do ní stále zabodával pohledem a momentálně jí přál jen to nejhorší.

„Vždyť ty neumíš ani bojovat!" žasla a najednou se dala do smíchu. Nebyl to pobavený smích. Byl posměšný a škodolibý. Byl jízlivý. „Ani když něco chceš! Neumíš se soustředit a poprat se s nepřízní!"

„Jo, na to byla vždycky odborník tvá rodina. Do všeho vždycky strkat nos a napravovat všechno, co jde, i když to po ní nikdo nechce."

„To není pravda a ty to dobře víš!"

„No tak jsem jednou nepřišel. No a? Zhroutil se tím tvůj životní plán? Padly ti grafy vývoje finančního zabezpečení? Tvůj zápisníček to neunesl a podpálil sám sebe, protože nějaký úkol v něm nebyl splněn?"

„Nic o mně nevíš…"

„Vím o tobě dost." Najednou byl zase u ní. „Staráš se o všechny okolo, i když nemusíš, a na sebe kašleš. Pomohla bys i nepříteli, kdyby tě o to požádal, a jsi natolik naivní, že by sis myslela, že ti to oplatí."

„To není pravda!"

„Je to pravda. Proč bys to jinak dělala zadarmo?"

Najednou se výraz v jejím obličeji změnil. Nestihl ho ani určit, protože ucítil, jak mu hůlka rychle proklouzává mezi prsty a pak jen uviděl, jak na něj Rose vrhla vyzývavý pohled, namířila si to přes molo a celou silou hodila jeho hůlku do jezera. Ta zmizela někde ve studené vodě a zanechala po sobě jen kruhy jemných vlnek.

„Slovní souboje mám radši," řekla spíš sama sobě, ale pořád byla naštvaná.

„Já ti zakroutím krkem!" zavrčel Malfoy a došel k ní.

„Ale noták, existuje přivolávací kouzlo. Ale jestli chceš, tak plav!"

Znovu se do sebe zabořili pohledy a stoupat si mezi ně by nebyl dobrý nápad.

„Jsi odporná, panovačná, nevyrovnaná, opuštěná, smutná, kousavá, marná, zbytečná lidská bestie."

„Jsi neschopný, arogantní, bezcitný, chorobný, netaktní, mizantropický, naivní, ubohý bídák."

„Za toho mizantropa jsem pyšný."

„Hele, mně je to jedno. Nech si moje poznámky, stejně ti k ničemu nebudou, protože ty se neodhodláš ani na pět minut soustředění. U zkoušek propadneš, nikdy motorku nedostaneš a do konce života budeš žít s vědomím, že sis to pokazil sám z vlastní vůle, vlastní volbou a dobrovolně."

„Zato ty nejsi dobrovolně samotářka a šprtka odstrčená na okraj společnosti, kterou nebere vážně ani její vlastní rodina, viď?"

Vztek z ní vysršel jako láva z vulkánu, když to udělala. Scorpius to ani nepostřehl. Zaznamenal jen její naštvaný pohled z velmi blízké vzdálenosti, tlak na hrudi a pak se najednou ocitl ve studené vodě Černého jezera.

Dav na břehu věnoval Štěkně hlasitý aplaus. Ta založila ruce v bok, podívala se na Scorpiuse velmi povýšeně a zakončila to celé slovy: „Kdyby ti to nedošlo, tak končím." Odcházela za potlesku a Scorpius ucítil sílu ostudy, jakou ještě nezažil.

Zbytek dne Scorpius strávil přesvědčováním sama sebe o tom, že je schopen naučit se na zkoušky bez Rose Weasleyové. Pokoušel se o to psychohrami sám se sebou, donutil se přečíst – tedy v jeho případě hned i naučit se – veškeré poznámky ke Starodávným runám za ty dva roky, kdy tam i se Štěknou chodí. Nasoukal do paměti spoustu znaků a symbolů. To celé mu trvalo asi půl hodiny, ale pak se už na nic soustředit nedokázal.

_Co se to se mnou, u Merlina, děje?_ Scorpius Malfoy, nejinteligentnější člověk, se kterým mohl mít kouzelník v té době čest se setkat, encyklopedie faktů a detailů, mistr v soustřeďování se na jednu věc, nebyl schopen se učit. Asi měl alergii na školu.

Po všech jeho pokusech o samostatnou práci se dalšího dne probudil asi po čtyřech hodinách spánku – během zkouškového období normální doba. Přiznal si, že bez Roseiny pomoci zkoušky neudělá, nevyhraje sázku s otcem a s motorkou se může rozloučit. (Jako Malfoy si za tuto myšlenku pokory v duchu nafackoval.) Rozhodl se ji znovu získat na svou stranu. Využije všech možných prostředků pro to, aby ho Weasleyová znovu začala doučovat a poskytla mu potřebné materiály. Přesně jak to dovoluje Malfoyovské pravidlo číslo osm.

Scorpiuse ale čekalo zklamání už u snídaně. I když byl na Štěknu naštvaný za to, jak ho zostudila a podrazila, jedno jí musel přiznat: uměla člověka velmi vytrvale ignorovat. Seděla u nebelvírského stolu zcela klidná, s nic neříkajícím výrazem ve tváři. Vlasy měla sepnuté do drdolu sobě vlastního a očima bloudila po stránkách učebnice lektvarů. Už to naznačovalo jedno: nebude to jednoduché.

Když dorazila pošta a před mladým Malfoyem důstojně přistála sova s korespondencí a _Denním věštcem_, Scorpius se obrátil na svého spolubydlícího, který až doteď nenápadně formoval vafle do tvaru domku.

„Albusi, nemáš tu náhodou kousek pergamenu?"

„Co? Jo, moment," zabručel, když se ocitl v reálném světě a sáhl do brašny. „Stačí?"

Scorpius sebral poskládaný kus ze stolu, aby mu nějaká nešikovně dávkovaná potravina neuškodila, a rozložil ho na lavici vedle sebe tak, aby nikdo neviděl, co píše. „Jo, bohatě."

Vytáhl z vnitra kožené tašky brk a inkoust. Sova netrpělivě zatřepotala křídly.

Scorpius dal pryč veškerou hrdost a začal psát vyšlechtěným písmem:

_Mrzí mě, že jsem tehdy večer nepřišel a promarnil Tvůj čas_

_a je mi líto, že jsi kvůli mně dostala školní trest._

_Sice jsi reagovala přehnaně, ale i přes to Tě žádám,_

_abychom v naší spolupráci pokračovali._

_Jelikož nevím, jaká je Tvá cena, protože jsi o tom mlčela,_

_nabízím 10 galeonů za každou odučenou hodinu předem._

_S._

Dopis sroloval a uvázal ho sově k noze. Ta se rozmáchla křídly a namířila si to přímo ke stolu Nebelvírských. Zastavila se před Rose, ta si překvapeně dopis převzala. Sova odletěla, a tak měl Scorpius výborný výhled. Když Weasleyová dočetla, znovu přenesla své oči k učebnici lektvarů, vytáhla hůlku a jednou s ní mávla. Aniž by dopisu věnovala větší pozornost, kus pergamenu se zvedl kousek do vzduchu, sám se pomačkal a spálil. Ovšem Weasleyová jen dál nevzrušeně přežvýkávala svůj toust.

„Zajdi za ní," poradil mu.

„Ne," okamžitě nesouhlasil.

„Jinak s tebou mluvit nebude. Zajdi za ní," trval Al na svém s nohama přehozenýma přes opěradlo křesla ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti.

„Aby zase hysterčila?" Povytáhl obočí. „Ne, díky. Nějak se to naučím."

Albus věnoval aristokratovi pochybovačný pohled, který hraničil s pobaveným. „Scorpe, oba víme, že to není pravda."

„Jak?" zeptal se provokativně, ale Al hned věděl, jak argumentovat: na stole před nimi i na měkkém koberci byly chaoticky rozložené veškeré učebnice, svitky pergamenu s poznámkami, mapy nebe a tabulky na Runy, které měl Scorpius k dispozici, a posledních pár hodin strávil tím, že se pokoušel narvat do mozku co největší kvantum informací najednou, čehož následkem byly bolesti hlavy, deprese, třesoucí se ruce, zúžené zorničky v roztěkaných očích, rozlitý inkoust, tři zlomená pera, ztracený míček na uklidňování a pocuchání jinak dokonale upravených vlasů, které momentálně dosahovaly alarmující délky, ale Scorpius neměl čas ani nervy si je dát ostříhat.

Měl v tom zmatek, srdce mu bušilo jako splašené a Alovi stačil jediný pohled na to vše, aby oběma bylo jasné, že bez Rose je Scorpius ztracen. Při pohledu na to vše Scorpius zabořil tvář do studených dlaní a rezignovaně se natáhl na pohovce.

„Zajdi za ní a omluv se."

„Co prosím?" Tohle Scorpiuse poněkud vyvedlo z míry.

„Zajdi za ní a omluv se, „ zopakoval klidně Al poté, co se pobaveně zasmál.

„Nesmysl," odfrkl si a založil nohy na opěradle. „Kdybych překonal své neskonale veliké ego a přiblížil se k ní na víc než deset metrů, pravděpodobně by mě praštila. Kdybych na ni začal mluvit, naštvala by se a rozbrečela na záchodě. Kdybych se jí ke všemu ještě omluvil, byla by pyšná, ulevila by si a smířila sama se sebou, což by způsobilo pouze to, že by se v klidu mohla učit, nebyla by na mě věčně naštvaná, ale její egocentrická myšlenka hrdosti by jí zabránila se mnou komunikovat. Takže bych jí udělal radost a sám bych z toho měl ještě větší deprese, takže bych musel za Andersonem, aby mi dal něco na nervy, a protože je s ním Rose… ŠTĚKNA v kontaktu, tak by se to dozvěděla a byla by ještě nesnesitelnější, než teď, což je sice těžko představitelné, ale možné."

Albus jen zakroutil hlavou a pokusil se nějak seřadit věci na stole.

„Nesahat!" okřikl ho okamžitě Scorpius. „Mám v tom systém!"

Mladý Potter na něj vrhl starostlivý pohled.

„Systém?"

„Ano."

„To jako tenhle binec?"

„To, že nechápeš uspořádání těchto věcí, ještě neznamená, že uspořádány nejsou," vyrecitoval bleskově Malfoy a nepřístupně založil ruce na hrudi. Albus chvíli mlčel, a když se na něj Scorpius podíval, jeho tvář lemoval lehce uražený pohled. „Nech toho, Albusi. Dobře víš, že ti tvou jednoduchou mysl závidím."

„Vážně?" zapochyboval Al.

„Jo. Neumíš si ani představit, co se tady děje," vysvětlil mu aristokrat a poklepáním na spánek naznačil svůj mozek. „Na všechno hledám logická vysvětlení, všechno řeším analyticky a fyzikálně, všechno dělám na jistotu, protože díky dedukční metodě předvídám události, ale ty? Ó, ty ne. Ty máš mnohem jednodušší život. Ty místo uspořádání rovnice, hledání neznámé X a počítání pravděpodobnosti počínání ostatních lidí vstaneš a jdeš se omluvit. Nemáš ponětí, jak já ti závidím. Co já bych dal za chvilku klidu a možnost vypnutí tohohle procesoru…"

Chvíli bylo ticho, ozývalo se jen Scorpiusovo rozčilené oddechování, které posléze přerušil Albus.

„Stejně si myslím, že to s tvou inteligencí nemá co dělat."

Scorpius protočil oči v sloup.

„Ale, všechno má co dělat s mou inteligencí."

„Ne, tady se jedná výhradně o tvou hrdost."

„Což, jak oba víme, není malý problém," upozornil Scorpius na tento zdrcující fakt.

„To je sice pravda, ale něco ti povím." Albus se k němu trochu naklonil. „Jsi inteligentní člověk, to nepopírám, máš možnost některé situace předvídat, protože lidé jsou a vždycky budou prostí. Ale i když jsi génius, pominul jsi jeden velmi důležitý fakt."

Scorpius k němu pozvedl své šedé oči.

„Rose Weasleyová není prostý člověk. Navíc je to žena, respektive dívka…" Scorpius se uchechtl. „…a těm ty nikdy tak úplně rozumět nebudeš…"

„Proč jako?"

„Protože jsi antifeminista," vysvětlil, jako by to byla samozřejmost. „Je komplikovaná, inteligentní, není tuctová, a za celých pět let, co se vy dva znáte, jsem nezažil situaci, kdy bys správně předpověděl její chování. Takže pochybuju o tom, že bys dneska měl pravdu."

_A hele, už má zase recht!_

Sklapni.

Albus se znova pohodlně usadil v křesle.

„Jestli ti to ještě pořád nedošlo, tak zvedni svůj línej zadek z té pohovky a běž ji odprosit. Hned!"

„Moment," zarazil se Scorpius a namířil na něj prstem. „Kdo jsi, že Rose tak rozumíš a mně se opovažuješ radit a poroučet?"

Brejloun se jen vědoucně usmál.

„Albus Severus Potter, Rosein bratranec. Těší mě."

Ten jeho úsměv Scorpius začínal nenávidět.

Počkal si na ni před učebnou Zaklínadel. Ze dveří se hrnuli studenti Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru a mezi nimi se objevila i hříva hnědých vlasů. Tvář měla skloněnou k nějaké příliš tlusté knize, takže pro Malfoye nebylo těžké chytit ji za loket a zatáhnout do přístěnku na košťata.

„Co je…?"

„Pšt!"

„Co to děláš?!" zasyčela okamžitě, když Scorpius s doprovodným cvaknutím zavřel dveře. V očích se jí zajiskřilo.

„Chci uzavřít příměří." Jakým zázrakem ze sebe dostal tuhle větu? Tři panáky Ohnivé whiskey, přátelé.

„Malfoyi, my nemůžeme uzavřít příměří. Nejsme totiž ve válečném stavu. To jen ty něco potřebuješ a já tě ignoruju," poučila ho jako žáka.

„Tak mě neignoruj!"

„Já tě budu ignorovat, kolik budu chtít!" zaševelilo se v malé místnosti.

Klika cvakla, ale dveře neletěly, protože je Scorpius přidržel.

„Malfoyi, to je trochu dětinské, nemyslíš?"

„Tak hele, dalo mi dost zabrat se k tomuhle odhodlat, tak když už jsme tady, tak mě nech alespoň říct, co chci."

„Ano, a proč bych to měla udělat, veličenstvo?"

„Protože tě o to prosím!"

Svaly na Roseině tváři se uvolnily a několik okamžiků na něj překvapeně koukala.

„Štěkno, nezírej, je to nedůstojné," nemohl se udržet Scorpius.

„No," trochu se zklidnila, ale pořád měla ve tváři jemný zmatek. „Tak pokračuj." Nervózně přešlápla.

Zhluboka se nadechl tak, že mu v hlavě zašuměl etanol, zadíval se do jejích očí a pronesl:

„Omlouvám se, Rose."

„Jak jsi mi to řekl?"

Její otázku ignoroval.

„Omlouvám se ti za své chování a nedochvilnost, která byla způsobena spíš mou sobeckostí a arogancí než nějakými omluvitelnými důvody. Mrzí mě, že jsi kvůli mně dostala školní trest a rád bych to jakýmkoli způsobem odčinil. I když jsem neschopný, líný, egoistický, mizantropický antifeminista a Malfoy, byl bych poctěn, kdybys svolila mě i nadále učit." Mlčky ho pozorovala. Ani se nepohnula. „Prosím," téměř zapomněl dodat na závěr svého monologu.

Vypadala jako by celou tu dobu, co mluvil, napjatě zadržovala dech. Nebyla ohromena, neztrácela kontrolu nad svýma nohama. Stále se mu zkoumavě dívala do očí, jako by v nich hledala jen náznak klamu a intriky.

„Nezapomeň dýchat."

„Scorpiusi, ty jsi pil?"

_Jo aha, na tohle myslela…_

„Jo, dostat to ze sebe chtělo velkou odvahu a má rodina se odvahou nijak nevyznačuje." Stále jen mlčela a dívala se na něj. I v té tmě mohl rozeznat pár jiskřiček v jejích čokoládových očích. „Rose, nechci naléhat… teda vlastně chci… ale… No prostě mi to řekni radši hned, protože už tím, že jsem to řekl, jsem se dost ztrapnil sám před sebou a mělo by tě to samo o sobě přesvědčit."

„Já žasnu," pokývala aristokraticky hlavou.

_Aristokraticky?_

No, víš, někdy…

_Ale no ták!_

„Budeš chodit včas."

„Ano."

„Ještě jsem neskončila." Povytáhla obočí. „Budeš chodit včas. Když se domluvíme na nějaký termín, tak tam budeš. Budeš si v hodinách dělat poznámky, ne tam spát. Když ti řeknu, že se máš něco naučit mimo naše setkání, tak se to naučíš. Už nikdy mě nenecháš ve štychu. Budeš pozorný a soustředěný. Když tě budu učit Runy, nebudeš pod lavicí vypočítávat něco na numerologii."

„Ano."

„Jenže to všechno je naprosto nepodstatné, protože i kdybys to všechno dělal, tak tě učit nemohu, jelikož mám školní trest."

Ani nevěděl, kdy to udělala. Najednou byla pryč. Dveře bouchly a stál tam sám. Kráva pitomá.

_Ne, ne, ne, takhle by to nešlo._

Otevřel dveře a vykročil chodbou za ní. Nebyla daleko. Zlatavé světlo z vysokých oken tvořilo na jejích vlasech zajímavé jiskřičky. Chodba byla jinak prázdná. Bylo po zvonění.

„Ten trest máš každý den?" Neodpověděla a ani se neotočila. „Hej, Štěkno!"

„Ano, každý den." Pořád se neotáčela a šla dál. „Jdu pozdě. A ty taky."

Konečně ji dohnal a momentálně šel vedle ní.

„S kým máš ten trest, Weasleyová?" zeptal se zase trochu provokativně.

„S Berrym," odsekla.

Nasadil malfoyovský úškleb, udělal jeden větší krok a postavil se před ní tak, že se musela zastavit. Bavilo ho její překvapení.

„Co kdybych ti řekl, že zařídím, abys ten trest neměla? Na můj účet, samozřejmě," navrhl trochu povýšeneckým tónem Malfoyům vlastním.

Netrpělivě protočila očima a přešlápla si na jednu nohu.

„Malfoyi, je to školní trest a Berry je dostatečně vysoce morálně založený člověk na to, aby nebral úplatky."

„To je sice pravda, ale taky pravdou je, že je mu jedno, jestli jedná s aristokracií nebo bezdomovcem. Což sice nechápu, ale budiž."

„Sám jsi tvrdil, že na spravedlivé jednání má právo každý bez ohledu na majetek nebo původ."

„To jo, ale aristokracie má nevyvratitelně mnohem kvalitnější styl." Zasmála se. Trochu to zabíralo. „Berry peněžní úplatky nebere, to máš pravdu, ale já už u něj měl několik trestů a vždycky mě z toho dostala láhev něčeho dobrého."

„Ty jsi uplatil Berryho chlastem?!" vyvalila na něj oči. Aristokrat zase pohoršeně očima protočil.

„Buď té laskavosti vůči své hrdosti a používej raději slovo alkohol."

„Parchant," odfrkla si užasle.

„Který z nás?"

„To si vyber. Malfoyi, nemůžeš v životě vždycky dostat, co chceš."

„Zvláštní. Když jsem byl malý, taky mi to rodiče tvrdili, ale jelikož taková situace nikdy nenastala, tento argument jaksi ztratil na váze." Neodsekla nic. „Rosie…" Nasadil rozumný, vševědoucí úsměv a zahleděl se do jejích očí. „Nech to na mně a všechno bude dobrý. Zajdu za Berrym, pěkně ho poprosím za nás oba, a hned jak to zařídím, tak za tebou zajdu a domluvíme se na to doučování. Hm?"

Ještě chvíli měla ve tváři pochyby, ale pak chtě nechtě kývla hlavou.

„Jestli to zařídíš, tak by to snad šlo," souhlasila pomalu. „Ale jen proto, že ses hezky omluvil," dodala se sladkým úsměvem.

Scorpius jen zase nasadil svůj tradiční vítězný výraz a ještě toho dne večer klepal na dveře Berryho pracovny s láhví Ohnivé whisky schovanou v záhybech pláště.


	14. Možná by to tak bylo lepší

„Proč se tváříš tak kysele?" zeptal se Albus, aby prolomil tradiční snídaňové ticho.

„Lidi," procedil krátce Scorpius mezi zuby a pomalu sjel pohledem celou Velkou síň, zatímco jeho pravačka drtila stříbrnou vidličku. Jeho mizantropické já bylo zdeprimováno. Jako ostatně každé ráno na tomto hradě.

Albus mu kvůli únavě nevěnoval větší pozornost a dál se degenerantsky nípal ve svém jídle. Scorpius mrkl a mezi zavřením a otevřením očí se k jejich stolu jakýmsi zázrakem přiřítila Rose. Ano, teď už to byla Rose. Pokud je ovšem nikdo neslyšel.

„Kluci, tomu nebudete věřit!" Byla nějak nepříjemně veselá.

_Ona si sprostě sedla vedle Ala!_

Vážně si myslíš, že mám dostatek energie na to, abych žasl?

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Al.

„Víte, jak u Ala doma o Velikonocích byl Berry a říkal Teddymu něco o tom, že by mohl dělat tady na ošetřovně? Tak si představte, že on to vzal!"

„Vážně!?"

Oba byli tak překvapeni, že na ni bez okolků vyvalili oči.

„A on ti to napsal?"

Na Alovu otázku neodpověděla Rose, ale Scorpius: „Ne, nenapsal."

Rose překvapeně pozvedla obočí.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?"

„Dneska pošta ještě nepřišla a ty bys nám to oznámila ve chvíli, kdy by ses to dozvěděla."

„To má logiku," všiml si Al.

„No to je fuk. Kluci, doufám, že teď ráno máte trochu času, protože navrhuju Teda navštívit na ošetřovně," oznámila jim spiklenecky.

„On už tady je?" žasl Al.

„Konečně se něco začíná dít!" Scorpius děkoval osudu za tuto událost a okamžitě si sebral svoje věci. Všichni tři si to pak tryskem namířili několik pater výš.

„No to je dost," přivítal je mile Teddy Lupin již v bílém plášti, se vzdělaným pohledem ve tváři a s vlasy zbarvenými do modra. „Už jsem si myslel, že sem nepřijdete." Usmál se na ně s rukama hluboko v kapsách pláště.

„My se to dozvěděli až teď," ospravedlnil Zmijozelské Scorpius a uvelebil se na prázdné posteli vedle dveří kabinetu.

„Proboha, nech se ostříhat," poradil mu Ted, což aristokratovi podstatně zhoršilo náladu.

„Ahoj, Teddy," pozdravil jej zvesela Al a posadil se vedle spolubydlícího. Rose si sedla vedle nich a Ted naproti nim. „Proč jsi změnil názor?" zeptal se okamžitě Scorpius.

„Nakonec se to jevilo celkem výhodně. V Prasinkách se uvolnil hezký domek, nabízeli slušný plat, do nemocnice se budu moct kdykoli vrátit a bude se mnou prováděna placená konzultace, některé své pacienty budu moct přijímat tady, protože to sem mají blíž… a do budoucna by se nám tady mělo s Victorií hezky žít – máme v učitelském sboru přátele, kouzelnická vesnice… Samá pozitiva." Vysvětlil jim to takovým způsobem, jako by už to někomu stokrát opakoval. Tento rozhovor už asi mnohokrát absolvoval.

„A mému otci to nevadí?" zeptal se Scorpius. Draco Malfoy už léta úspěšně vedl Nemocnici u svatého Munga a Teda si vždycky pochvaloval.

„Domluvili jsme se tak, že ani jedna strana poškozena nebude. Vzal to celkem s klidem," řekl s nadzvednutím ramen.

„Stejně je to skvělý," konstatovala Rose. „Madame Pomfreyová byla vždycky strašně hysterická kvůli každému puchýři."

„Jen doufám, že tady neztratím praxi. Vy tady asi smrtelná onemocnění nemáte, že?"

Albus vyprskl smíchy.

„Ne, to fakt ne."

„Ale máme Andersona, s tím se nudit nebudeš," podotkl Scorpius.

„To je ten mladý génius, o kterém mi říkal Caspius?"

„Jo, uzdravuje polovinu školy," potvrdila Rose. „Nikdo ale neví kde, kdy, co a jak provádí. Dobře se pojistil. To, co dělá, totiž není zrovna legální," dodala šeptem.

„To bys mi to asi neměla říkat," zasmál se tiše. „Z toho důvodu mě sem taky tak trochu poslali. Prý ho mám hlídat, a kdyby byl průšvih, tak se zkušený léčitel bude hodit."

„Hlavně ho prosím tě neomezuj. To by nemuselo dopadnout dobře," upozornila ho ustaraně Rose. „Má pod sebou vážnější případy, než bys tušil."

Ted se na ně prozatím jen nejistě podíval. „Jestli se ale něco zvrtne…"

„…tak ti to budu okamžitě hlásit," slíbila Weasleyová. „Ale asi bychom měli už jít, bude zvonit."

V tom okamžiku se ale na ošetřovnu vřítila profesorka McWoodová a držela se naštvaně za předloktí. „Pottere, ty jsi pitomec!"

„Proč zase?" zeptal se nechápavě Albus, ale odpověď na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. Za McWoodovou vešel na ošetřovnu James s poněkud zkroušeně ustrašeným výrazem ve tváři a s koštětem v ruce. Takže o Ala nešlo.

„Čau, Tede," vyštěkla, posadila se na židli a Ted si její ruku začal okamžitě prohlížet. „Co tě to napadlo lítat na koštěti po chodbách?!"

„Já se omlouvám…" vypáčil ze sebe James.

„To mi teď houby pomůže. Jestli kvůli tobě přijdu o práci, tak si mě nepřej!" zavrčela.

„Přestaň sebou škubat, buď té dobroty," poprosil ji klidně Teddy. „Je to jenom zlomený, za pár dní budeš v pohodě."

„Ale šetřit ji budu muset pořád! Sakra, šéf bude zase rád, až mu nahlásím pracovní neschopnost… Sice tam teď nejsem, když si tady dodělávám praxi, ale když potřebuje opravdového profíka…"

„Ale taťka to pochopí, já se přimluvím…"

„Ty mazej na hodinu a neštvi mě!" přerušila Jamese okamžitě. „A vy tři byste tu taky neměli být, ne?"

Svatá Trojice po sobě koukla.

„My máme hodinu s vámi, paní profesorko," špitla Weasleyová.

„Aha," trochu se zklidnila, když jí Teddy nahmatával kosti. „Tak to teda nevím, jak to uděláme, teorii vám diktovat nechci. Jamesi, co tady ještě děláš?" zeptala se už trochu přívětivěji.

„No já bych měl vlastně prosbu, paní profesorko."

„Tak von bude otravovat pořád…" povzdechla si užasle.

„Víte, přišel mi dneska dopis, jestli bych zase nechtěl hrát v reprezentaci na mistrovství," začal opatrně. James se už asi od pátého ročníku často objevoval jak v reprezentaci tak v národní famfrpálové lize. Jo, byl dobrý. Velmi dobrý.

„A já ti mám gratulovat? Potřásla bych ti pravicí, ale mám tu svoji momentálně zlomenou," opáčila sarkasticky.

„Já bych vás hlavně chtěl požádat, abyste mě pustila, protože v té době mám OVCE a ředitelka svolila, že mohu odjet a přesunout si zkoušky na vyhovující termíny, ale pouze v případě, že všichni učitelé s tím budou souhlasit."

McWoodová na něj chvíli nevěřícně zírala.

„Takže jestli tomu dobře rozumím, tak po mně chceš, abych sem kvůli tobě na jeden den přišla, pravděpodobně to bude během prázdnin, a o to mě žádáš i přes to, že jsi mi právě zlomil ruku?"

Chvíli bylo napjaté ticho, během kterého si James pečlivě promýšlel svoji odpověď.

„Ano," vypadlo z něj nakonec.

„Sakra, chlape, to chce odvahu," pokývala McWoodová uznale hlavou.

„Mám začít zdrhat?"

„Radila bych ti to."

„Tak hezký den!"

A byl pryč.

„To je skvělý!" zaradovala se Rose. „To zase v létě pojedeme na finále!"

„Pokud se tam ovšem dostanou," podotkl Scorpius.

„A já budu mít každopádně bráchu z domu. To bude pohoda," rozplýval se Albus.

„Pokud ho ovšem pustí," podotkl znovu Scorpius.

„A mně se zrovna dvakrát nechce," řekla McWoodová. „No nic, děcka, hodina se ruší, teď záskok neseženu."

„Tohle je praštěný."

„Je to jen využití přebytečného času."

„To se teda divím, že mě nenutíš se něco učit."

„Však teď už je to jenom na tobě. Já ti toho víc už nepředám."

„A je tohle nutný?"

„Promiň, ale už se na tebe nešlo dívat."

„Mohl jsem se nechat ostříhat u profesionála."

Scorpius právě seděl na staré nepohodlné židli v koupelně Ufňukané Uršuly a s obavami sledoval svůj měnící se odraz v zrcadle. Weasleyová nad ním tancovala se stříbrnými nůžkami, které si vypůjčila od Teda. Bylo tam prázdno, ticho a každý zvuk se odrážel o stěny jako kruhy na vodě po dopadu jedné kapky. Okny do místnosti nenápadně dopadalo zlaté denní světlo.

„Neboj se, já stříhám celou rodinu a dělám to dobře," potěšila ho s pobaveným tónem v hlase.

„Ale moje vlasy jsou něco úplně jiného než ty vaše… weasleyovské…" Těžko se mu hledala slova. „…veverčí pačesy."

Neurazila se. Vyprskla smíchy.

„Hlavně že vy albínské fretky jste něco _úplně jiného_."

„Jaký zas fretky?" nechápal ji Scorpius.

Štěkna se mu v zrcadle podívala trochu překvapeně do očí.

„No, taťka mi jednou vyprávěl, jak… to je jedno," usmála se pro sebe. Na chvíli bylo ticho a ozývalo se jen skřípání kovu o Malfoyovy vlasy. „Víš, že jsem vlastně až doteď nevěděla, že tvůj táta je ředitelem nemocnice?"

„Otec," opravil ji okamžitě. „Ano, je to už dost dlouho."

„Ted se o tom nikdy jaksi nezmínil. Alespoň ne mně."

„A vadí to?" zeptal se hrdě. Nebyl si ale jistý, jestli chce slyšet odpověď.

Mile se usmála.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Jen mě to překvapilo," vysvětlila krátce. „Vidíš, teď mi došlo, že vlastně netuším, co tví rodiče dělají. Vždycky jsem si představovala, že… já nevím…"

„Že sedí doma, popíjejí burbon a počítají peníze?" Musel se zasmát.

„No… tak trochu," špitla stydlivě.

„Otec se chtěl postavit na vlastní nohy a taky trochu odčinit svůj dluh společnosti. Alespoň oficiálně, aby přestali hloupě kecat. Taky mohl celý život sedět zavřený na panství, dědit a stejně by byl nejlepší v oboru, ale léčitelem se stal, protože…" Zarazil se, když si něco uvědomil. „Já vlastně nevím, proč to udělal. Moc se s ním o takových věcech nebavím."

„A proč šel tak brzo do vedení?"

„To náhodou vím," zasmál se. „Prý mu těch lidí bylo líto, že by je měl léčit tak mizerný lékouzelník, tak šel dělat něco, co mu šlo. A tak se dostal k ředitelskému křeslu."

Rose vyprskla smíchy a pak mu ustřihla pár dalších pramenů. Světlo se blýskalo na povrchu nůžek. „To zní náhodou rozumně."

„Že ano?" Zase se rozesmála. „A taky mu prý pacienti moc nedůvěřovali a už ho nebavilo se s nimi pořád dohadovat, jestli byl nebo nebyl na temné straně. Lidi jsou někdy vážně nespravedliví."

Tentokrát se sice nesmála, ale pokývala realisticky hlavou. „Bohužel ti musím dát zapravdu." Rozčesala mu už téměř suché vlasy a pozorovala své dílo v zrcadle. Pak si stoupla před něj a začala mu stříhat konečky vepředu. Vypadala hrozně soustředěně, jeho očí si vůbec nevšímala. „A co matka?"

„Organizuje večírky a sbírá boty na vysokém podpatku." Zase se dala do smíchu. „Vážně, má tři sta padesát dva páry bot. Míří k tomu, aby měla na každý den v roce jedny. Kupuje si je na nervy místo antidepresiv."

„Tolik bot si neumím ani představit," řekla po chvíli zamyšlení.

„No to se ti nedivím," přiznal jí bez okolků. „Občas píše pro _Denního věštce_ do společenské rubriky. Ale uvažuje o tom, že by si to celé taky vzala pod palec. Dirigovat lidi jí šlo vždycky ze všeho nejlíp."

„Určitě by byla skvělá. Vždyť Tedovu svatbu zorganizuje během několika týdnů."

„A to ještě není její rekord. Zvládne to i v časových úsecích počítaných na dny," dodal ještě Scorpius.

„Máš ji rád." To nebyla otázka. Věděla to a její úsměv to dokazoval.

Chvíli přemýšlel, jak odpovědět, aby zůstal Malfoyem. Opatrně volil slova.

„Je to… úchvatná lidská bytost. Takový ten typ, který jedni zbožňují a druzí nenávidí."

„A ve které skupině jsi ty?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Já jsem syn," odpověděl krátce.

Chvíli vypadala, že by na to nějak reagovala, ale pak si to rozmyslela. Když si zase stoupla za něj, Scorpius uviděl v zrcadle svůj vlastní odraz. Připadalo mu, jako by se uviděl poprvé. Zahleděl se do svých očí. Připadaly mu hrozně ustrašené v hrdě tvářícím se obličeji. Nebál se zkoušek. Nebyl ani z těch, co se cítí v přítomnosti dívky nesměle. Tu obavu v očích dříve nemíval. Věděl, z čeho má strach. A nikdo jiný to nevěděl.

„Má matka je nemocná."

Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to řekl nahlas. Nikomu to nikdy neřekl. Roseina ruka se zastavila s nůžkami v ruce a její pohled se stočil do zrcadla na něj. V očích se jí odráželo víc než šok. Byly hluboké a pravdivé. Vždycky takové byly.

„Čas od času zkolabuje, třeba i uprostřed věty, a pak leží v bezvědomí dlouhé minuty. Nejdřív se zdálo, že to má z té životosprávy, ale Ted si myslí, že za tím musí být i něco jiného. Ale nevíme nic." Nůžky klesly za jeho záda a světlo odrážející se z jejich povrchu zhaslo. Ani nevěděl, proč jí to říká, ale jakýmsi zvláštním způsobem mu to pomohlo. „Faktem zůstává, že většinou se to stává, když je v pracovním vytížení. Proto jsem nechtěl, aby tu svatbu dělala."

Rose neřekla nic. Jen tam stála a dívala se na něj. Neřekla, že je jí to líto, že to bude dobrý, že život jde dál. A on jí za to byl vděčný. Jen položila ruku na jeho rameno. Příjemně hřála. Bylo to upřímné a přátelské.

Kolem oken proletěl zpěvavý pták. Aristokratovi se v ten okamžik změnila nálada.

„Poslyš, ty se už na mě nezlobíš, viď?" zeptal se se spikleneckým úsměvem.

Posměšně se ušklíbla a znovu mu začala pročesávat vlasy.

„Na tebe se budu zlobit vždycky."

„Rose." Věnoval jí vědoucný pohled alá Albus Potter.

„Omluvil ses a já to přijala," vysvětlila s jemným úsměvem. „Ale štveš mě pořád. Hotovo."

Nejdřív nechápal, na co tím narážela, ale pak mu sundala z ramen ručník. Odvrátil od ní pohled a zhlédl se v zrcadle. Po krátkém, ale důkladném zkoumání svého vzhledu nasadil malfoyovský úšklebek. Takhle to bylo dokonalé.

30. června 2022 (V. ročník)

„Já jsem tak ráda, že jsi konečně doma, zlato!" přiznala se Scorpiusova matka, když prošli branou Malfoyovic sídla a mladý aristokrat ucítil známou vůni domova. Cesta byla vysypaná běloskvoucími křemenáči a vysoký živý plot kolem ní tvořil jakýsi elegantní kontrast.

„Já vím, jsem nepostradatelný," opáčil jí s úšklebkem.

„A s těmi ostříhanými vlasy je na tebe ještě příjemnější pohled," dodala kriticky. „Vážně, až doteď jsem si neuvědomila, jaký jsi fešák. Taky to máš po mně," podotkla samolibě.

„Až na to, že jsem od hlavy až k patě po otci, tak máš určitě pravdu. Kde jsou ACDC?"

„Kdo?" zeptala se, nechápavě na něj hledíc.

„Naši psi," vysvětlil netrpělivě.

„O, aha. Zamykáme je teď do kotce, aby nekousaly Charlese, když ráno přichází. A služebná to taky ocenila, měla z nich evidentně strach."

„Vždyť je ochotně chodila krmit místo Charlieho," nechápal Scorpius.

„To byla ta, co jsem ji zaměstnala minule. Tahle se za mnou neplíží jako duch."

„Ty jsi už zase vyměnila služebnou?" zeptal se pobouřeně Scorpius.

„Proč bych kolem sebe měla mít lidi, kteří mi plně nevyhovují!?" stála si za svým ostře, ale obličej měla stále dokonale hladký. Jen tak něco ji nerozrušilo.

Vystoupali do širokých zaoblených schodů k hlavním dveřím a vstoupili do domu. Scorpius za nimi zavřel dveře a chtěl matce pomoci sundat si plášť, ale ona jen vznešeně pozvedla ruku, aby s tím počkal.

„Jedna, dvě, tři…" začala počítat a stále vyčkávala. „…čtyři, pět. Tak tahle taky brzy dostane vyhazov. Angelo! Nepřijít sundat příchozím pláště, taková neomalenost!" zasyčela směrem ke svému synovi. „Angelo!"

„Drzost," podpořil ji pobaveně.

„Ona sem snad vůbec nehodlá přijít!"

„Já to pro jednou přežiju."

„Ale máš kufr," řekla rychle. „Měla by ti ho odnést nahoru. To ho tu teď máme jako nechat stát nebo jak si to to děvče představuje? Charlesi!"

Postarší muž k nim okamžitě přiskočil z vedlejší chodby a Scorpius sobě i jeho matce sundal pláště.

„Dobré odpoledne, paní Malfoyová, mladý pane… Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Odnést kufr mého syna do jeho pokoje, pověsit pláště do šatny a vyhodit za mě služebnou. Pak mi to přines k podpisu."

„Samozřejmě, paní."

„A taky mi dones seznam možných uchazeček na toto čestné místo, abych mohla zase nějakou neschopnou, ustrašenou dívenku vybrat."

„Ano, paní."

„A jakmile pověsíš ty kabáty a odneseš kufr, přines nám laskavě do salónu čaj. Můj syn má za sebou dlouhou cestu, tak by se mohly hodit i mandle ve skořici. Snad ti nemusím říkat, jaký čaj máš přinést?"

„Ne, paní. Mladému pánovi Earl Grey a vám cappuccino."

„Jsi poklad," usmála se široce a Charles zmizel i s kufrem a kabáty. „Není to pěkné, jak mi ten člověk rozumí? Zná mě natolik dokonale, že ví, že bych si v životě jako čaj o páté nedala čaj."

„Přímo dojemné."

Vysoké podpatky jejích bot se rozezněly po chodbách, když se blížili k salónu, ale pak jim naproti vyšel Draco. A tvářil se divně.

„Dobré odpoledne, otče."

„Ahoj. Jaká byla cesta?"

„Nudná."

„A škola?"

„Ještě nudnější."

„A NKÚ?"

„Počkej si na výsledky," odpověděl Scorpius s tajemným úsměvem.

„Omlouvám se," řekl najednou a díval se při tom spíš na Astorii. Výraz v její tváři naznačoval, že nechápe, oč jde, ale pak se ze salónu ozval nepříjemně známý hlas: „Draco, je neslušné nechat hosty na tak dlouhou dobu o samotě."

Scorpiusova matka vypadala, že omdlí. Stála tam jako sloup s očima vytřeštěnýma šokem. Dokonce snad zapomněla dýchat.

„Dejte mi chvilku," řekla tiše, ale rozhodně, a dala se směrem k jiným dveřím na chodbě.

„Musím se tam vrátit hned, a když tam nepřijdu s tebou, budeš mít na krku milión zbytečných poznámek!"

„Draco Malfoyi," roztřeseně na něj namířila prst. „Nechtěj po mně, abych se setkala s tvými rodiči bez panáka ohnivé whisky."

„Tak dobře," kývnul na to, i když nevypadala, že by čekala na povolení. „Scorpiusi, pojď."

Byl unavený a vyčerpaný zkouškami, následnou párty a dlouhou cestou vlakem a jediné, po čem toužil, byl klid, dobrá večeře a jeho nejměkčí postel na světě. To poslední, na co měl náladu, bylo tvářit se mile a odpovídat na otázky. Jakýmsi zázrakem ale vykouzlil na tváři přívětivý výraz.

Vstoupili společně do salónu vkusně sladěného do zeleno-stříbrných barev. Těžko popsat, jak dokonale byl uložen nábytek, nahrnuty závěsy, pověšené obrazy, vyleštěná podlaha a stříbro, naaranžované dekorace. Prostě dokonalost sama. Pravý malfoyovský styl.

„Luciusi, Narcisso, rád vás zase vidím," pozdravil Scorpius a okamžitě přistoupil k Cisse, aby jí políbil ruku. Zní to divně říkat prarodičům jmény? Tak si zkuste říct Luciusovi dědečku a poznáte, co je divné.

„A, Scorpiusi, vítej doma," pozdravila ho na oplátku Narcissa a Lucius kývl hlavou. Scorpius se posadil do křesla a Draco na pohovku, aby si vedle něj mohla sednout jeho žena. „Jak ses měl ve škole? Letos jsi absolvoval zkoušky, že? Dopadly dobře?"

„Výsledky dostanu až za dva, tři týdny."

„Ale nějaký pocit z toho mít musíš," trvala na odpovědi.

„Nerad bych si dělal přehnané naděje, ale jsem si jistý, že všechny zkoušky jsem přinejmenším úspěšně složil." Mrkl na otce a nemohl si nevšimnout obdivně překvapeného pohledu, jaký mu Draco věnoval. Nijak to ale nekomentoval.

„No výborně," pochválila ho Narcissa.

„Děkuji."

„Dobré odpoledne."

Přišla paní domu. Učesala se a upravila si tvář, i když tak dokonale vypadající osoba, jako byla ona, to vůbec nepotřebovala. Jak to dělala, že nevypadala ani na třicet, to nikdo netušil. A to byla jen o dva roky mladší než Scorpiusův otec.

„Astorie." Narcissa nejspíš chtěla, aby to vyznělo méně znechuceně. Nebo možná ne. U Malfoyů člověk nikdy neví. „Ty jsi tady?" Tak tomuhle tónu se říká zklamání.

„Ano, doprovodila jsem Scorpiuse z nádraží, ale musela jsem nutně něco zařídit, než jsem sem přišla."

„To jsem ráda, že máš na práci něco důležitějšího než přivítání rodičů svého manžela."

„Ale ne, vy jste ti nejdůležitější lidé v našem domě, kdykoli sem přijdete!" vysvětlovala Astorie spěšně svou výpověď a pokoušela se udržet na tváři kouzelný úsměv. „To byla pouze neodkladná záležitost, musela se vyřídit v ten moment. Chápete, na takových věcech stojí pořádek v domě."

Posadila se vedle Draca a zoufale jej chytla za ruku, kterou on ochotně stiskl.

„Ach tak."

„Ano. Je pro mne nesnesitelné, jak mě to zdrželo od setkání s vámi. Čemu vděčíme za vaši návštěvu?" zeptala se vesele.

„Je snad něco špatného na tom chtít vidět svého syna a vnuka bez dalších úmyslů?" opáčila jízlivě Cissa.

Scorpiusova matka už nereagovala, jen tam tiše seděla a poslouchala ty naprosto povrchní dialogy o majetku a služebnictvu a práci a budoucnosti a bůh ví o čem ještě. Seděla narovnaná, těkala očima mezi ostatními, ale myšlenkami byla evidentně někde úplně jinde, protože už nenabízela čaj a kávu, sladkosti a slanosti, dobroty a ohavnosti. Starší panstvo umělo Astorii vždycky dobře usadit a umlčet svou povýšeností.

Scorpius seděl večer toho dne v knihovně dlouho do noci. Šel si lehnout a procházel temnými vznešenými chodbami krátce po půlnoci. Když šel kolem ložnice rodičů, snažil se kráčet co nejtišeji, ale ukázalo se, že dveře byly pootevřeny, a tenkou škvírou vycházel na chodbu zlatavý pás mdlého světla. Ne že by poslouchal za dveřmi, ale občas člověk něco slyší, i když se o to nesnaží.

„…řekni mi teda, co bych měla dělat, aby mi dali pokoj," mumlala rychle jeho matka. „Já vím, že jsou to tví rodiče, ale co jsem jim udělala, že mi každým pohledem naznačují, jaký jsem pro ně brouk na podlaze?"

„Mně se to taky nelíbí a rád bych jim něco řekl, ale nemůžu riskovat, že by se pak naštvali i na Scorpiuse," ozval se Draco trochu nervózněji než obvykle a Scorpius se mimovolně zastavil. „Mohli by ho bez problému vydědit a to by…"

„Já vím, já vím."

Zašustěly peřiny a cinklo tlusté sklo na whisky.

„Na, vypij to. Jinak zase neusneš," řekl už trochu klidněji. Chvíli bylo ticho. „Na druhou stranu to dneska nebylo tak hrozné, ne?"

„Jo, to máš pravdu. Lucius mě nepožádal, ať jdu na potrat, Narcissa se zdržela poznámek ohledně vzorného rodičovství v aristokratických rodinách, nikdo mě nenazval zlatokopkou a nenabízel peníze, abych zmizela i se Scorpiusem a navždy mlčela o tom, čí vlastně je. Máš pravdu, bývaly horší časy," odfrkla si sarkasticky.

„Mrzí mě to."

Zase bylo ticho, jen ve sklenici zacinkal led.

„Možná by to tak bylo lepší," ozvala se slabým hlasem Astorie.

„Co by bylo lepší?"

„Kdybych tenkrát odešla."

„Prosím tě, na to ani nemysli!" přikázal jí okamžitě.

„Ty bys nebyl rozhádaný s rodiči, oni by měli klid, Scorpius by to nemusel poslouchat a vyrostl by jako normální milované dítě, které by nemělo fobii z objímání…"

„Astorie, já zítra brzo vstávám a jdu teď spát, ale opovaž se takhle ještě myslet."

„No jo, už dám pokoj."

Zase zašustěly polštáře.

„Co bych asi já pak dělal? Místo toho, abych si vzal nějakou dychtivou blondýnu bez smyslu pro humor, jsem se oženil se svou nejlepší přítelkyní, která nějakým zázrakem vypadá líp než já, nečeká romantiku a stačí jí boty, a navíc hned ze začátku jsem splnil povinnost mužského dědice. Pro mě to líp dopadnout nemohlo."

„Že tě praštím?" provokovala se smíchem.

„Stejně by ses netrefila," opáčil se slyšitelným úšklebkem v malfoyovském stylu.


	15. Here comes the sun

Léto bylo toho roku plné slunce. Nebylo to ale slunce, které by pálilo a vysoušelo všechno kolem – tráva byla šťavnatá a hustá, vzduch sytý a když si člověk lehl na tu trávu, nadechl se toho vzduchu, zavřel oči a pozorně poslouchal, mohl slyšet, jak pod ním dýchá zem.

Bylo to také léto plné změn. Ted a Victorie se chystali trvale spojit své životy, což podle Schopenhauera znamená zdvojnásobit své povinnosti a napůl omezit svá práva. Scorpius vyhrál sázku s otcem a tak se konečně dočkal své vysněné motorky, kterou šel okamžitě vyzkoušet a urychlil si tak cestu za Rose, které když to oznamoval, neudržel se a objal ji tak silně, že její nohy visely pár centimetrů nad zemí, a za Albusem, u kterého musel přespat, protože s etanolem v krvi, který požil při oslavě svého vítězství, by nebylo bezpečné cestovat.

U Potterů Scorpius nakonec strávil velmi podstatnou většinu letních prázdnin. Původně se sice chystali s rodiči navštívit letní sídlo ve Francii, ale kvůli již zmíněné svatbě a Astoriině zbytečné angažovanosti bylo nutné tyto plány zrušit. Scorpiusovi to překvapivě vůbec nevadilo. Tentokrát byl v Godrikově Dole kromě Rose i její bratr a James byl stále v cizině na mistrovství. Bylo to velmi horké léto a parta jej trávila převážně venku. Nepřemýšleli. Nehádali se. Prostě si užívali, jak mladým lidem přísluší.

Bylo to léto, kdy Scorpius zapomněl, že je Malfoy.

„…Malfoy přihrává Lily, Lily dost zvláštně padá na Albuse, ale Al jí přebírá Camrál a hází ho Rose, ta utíká k brankovišti, blíží se k obručím…"

„Jakým obručím? Vždyť je to starý Lilyin kouzelný hula-hop!" rozesmál se Albus, ale Hugo nerušeně pokračoval v komentování minifamfrpálu.

„Rose se napřahá… Ale Malfoy ji sráží k zemi! Nějak se tam perou! Rozhodčí!"

„To jsi ty, Hugo!" připomněla mu Lily, ale ten se rozhodl tento fakt ignorovat a raději se chopil role fanoušků.

„Dej mu, Rose! Dej mu!"

„Nemáš ponětí, jak úchylně to vyznělo," ozval se Scorpius a všichni se svalili k zemi smíchy, když jim došel dvojitý význam těch slov.

„…A Malfoy dostává bolestivý zásah, zdá se, že umírá, Rose se s potácením, které přísluší pouze účastníkům závodů _Šlapej nebo zemři_, dostává ze zmiňované rvačky a znovu se blíží k hula-hopu – tedy obručím – a skóruje! Lemry proti Lenochodům – čtyřicet : dvacet!"

Všechno bylo pomalé. Drobné mraky plynuly po obloze pomalu, tráva se houpala pomalu, víčka se k sobě přimykala pomaleji než obvykle.

Krátké rukávy, letecké zrcadlové brýle a pořádně vychlazený máslový ležák – přesně takhle by se dalo definovat slunné odpoledne, které Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Lily a Hugo trávili u jezera v Godrikově Dole. Jeho břeh sahal až k domu Potterových, kde vznikla malá travnatá pláž. Celé jezero bylo dost velké a z většiny jej lemoval řídký les, ale částečně se v něm odrážely i budovy centra městečka, vysoké skály a okolní kopce.

Seděli na krátkém dřevěném molu. Scorpius ležel naznak a se zavřenýma očima poslouchal, jak se nevinné vlny marně pokoušejí pohnout dřevěnými kůly mola. Slyšel, jak Rose, která seděla na schodech do vody, občas šplouchla nohama po hladině.

Ležák si naložili do kyblíku s ledem na šampaňské, aby jim vydržel studený.

Bylo ticho.

Scorpius si připadal, že má celé tělo ponořené do rozpálených uhlíků, ale nebyl to nepříjemný pocit.

Ve vzduchu vonělo vedro.

„Loňské léto jsme skákali z té skály do jezera, že?" ozval se najednou Hugo a vydechl zbytky kouře jejím směrem. Ano, další důležitý poznatek onoho léta: Hugo kouří jako fabrika.

Asi po dvou hodinách šli mokří směrem k domu a břicha je bolely smíchem. Ze dveří domu pak vyběhla poněkud rozčilená paní Potterová, založila ruce v bok a rozkřikla se:

„Merline, snad jste neskákali z té skály?!"

„Ne, mami," odpověděla příliš rychle Lily. „Byli jsme jenom tady u mola…"

„Víte, že je tam nerovné dno! James si tam už dvakrát rozbil koleno! A jak se tam utrhla na Lily ta větev, když se na ní James houpal!"

„Všimni si, teto, že všechny ty události mají stejného jmenovatele," podotkla Rose. „Jamese. A ten s námi není, tudíž se nám nemůže nic stát."

Rty paní Potterové zachvěly rozčileností.

„Mamko, klid," ozval se naprosto vyrovnaně Albus. „My už budeme hodní. Fakt. Dojdu ti pro něco do města, chceš?"

Scorpius si nemohl nepovšimnout dychtivého tónu jeho hlasu – mezi obočím se mu objevila vráska.

„Vlastně bys mohl," přiznala si paní Potterová, která evidentně uvítala jeho kajícnost. „Převlíkni se, dám ti pak seznam."

Albus se poslední dobou choval divně. Vyhýbal se ostatním, což bývala Scorpiusova parketa, a velmi často chodil do města. Ne že by ho paní Potterová pro nic neposílala, ale on se občas zeptal sám od sebe, což byl pro kluka jeho věku trochu zvláštní příval ochoty. Navíc často přinášel něco, co vůbec neměl, a pak se tam snad ještě radši vracel. Scorpiusovi lezla jeho nepřítomnost na nervy, protože musel trávit velkou spoustu času s Hugem a Lily a Rose…, což mu přestávalo vadit, ale tvářil se, že to není pravda. Prostě ho to štvalo. Najednou byl Albus ten samotář a Scorpius ten, co se baví s ostatními. To přece není on!

„Fotky z těhle prázdnin by se vůbec neměly dostat na veřejnost," prohlásil Scorpius, když spolu s Alem šli po schodech nahoru do svých pokojů. „Nechápu, kdo mohl dát Lily do ruky tak nebezpečnou zbraň!"

„Hm."

Scorpius to nevzdával.

„Člověk si v tom domě připadá jako pod mikroskopem. Taky bych si potřeboval provětrat hlavu." Albus mu neodpověděl. „Hele, co kdybych do města zašel s tebou?"

„Cože?!" vyjekl najednou Al a zastavil se před dveřmi do svého pokoje. „Ne!"

„Proč ti to vadí?" Scorpius se tvářil nevinně a nechápavě.

„Nevadí mi to."

„Tak proč ne?"

„Prostě…" Položil bezradně ruku na kliku a začal ji nervózně leštit dlaní. „Tebe by to nebavilo. Vždyť jsi Malfoy, ne? Od kdy chodíš na nákupy?"

„Odkud myslíš, že se bere moje dokonalé oblečení?"

„Já jdu pro jídlo."

„Jídlo taky nakupuju, když se zrovna chystám vařit."

„A ty se chystáš vařit, nebo co?"

„Ano!" Ta myšlenka se v něm objevila jako blesk, který udeří a zapálí stoh sena. Ten požár se v jeho hlavě šířil do tvaru podlé pikle. „Ano, právě jsem chtěl navrhnout, že bych dneska vařil večeři."

Albus byl evidentně v koncích, a tak mu nakonec nezbylo nic jiného, než kývnout hlavou a rychle se schovat ve svém pokoji. Scorpius si neodpustil spiklenecký úšklebek. Netušil ale, že je sledován.

„Zase něco chystáš?" zeptal se klidně vševědoucí hlas na konci chodby. Aristokrat se líně otočil tím směrem, ale pohled na Rose, nonšalantně opřenou o zeď, ho vůbec nepřekvapil. Ruce měla zkříženy na prsou, ale lehký úsměv na její tváři vůbec nebyl nepřístupný.

„Má smysl odporovat?" Pozvedl jedno obočí.

Široce se usmála.

„Ne, ten úšklebek tě vždy prozradí."

Prošel se blíž k ní, aby měl příležitost sklonit hlavu a nenápadně prozkoumat pohledem její opálené nohy.

„Jsem Malfoy, ke mně to patří," vysvětlil bez známky stydlivosti v hlase, když k ní došel a znovu se jí podíval do očí.

Co se mezi nimi tou dobou dělo, nechápal ani jeden z nich, ale ani jeden z nich se tomu nebránil. Když skončila škola a přestali se hádat ohledně učení, Scorpiusova vztahu k zodpovědnosti a Roseině zatrpklosti, zjistili, že si občas docela i rozumí. Hádali se, ovšem, ale přestali své hádky brát vážně. Dělali to spíš, jen aby dodrželi tradici. Čím dál tím častěji spolu po večerech vysedávali u jezera, i když ostatní už dávno šli spát. Navzájem si doporučovali knihy a půjčovali desky. Scorpius si připadal, jako by to léto potkal někoho, koho léta neviděl a přitom ho důvěrně znal. Bylo to jako si vzpomenout na zapomenutý sen z dětství, který mu najednou znovu připadal nejkrásnějším ze všech. Bylo to jako dostávat každý den dárek a do poslední chvíle nevědět, co člověk najde uvnitř. Každá chvíle s Rose mu připadala jako divoké kousnutí do šťavnatého pomeranče.

Neudržela smích.

„Ty se nikdy nezměníš." Odešla po schodech nahoru.

Následující večer byla očekávaná veliká událost. Událost, která mohla trvale změnit životy některých lidí a navždy se zapsat do paměti sousedů. Tato událost koneckonců představovala vše, v co Scorpius věřil. Nebyla v tom sice ani věda, ani zodpovědnost vůči rodině, ani špetka důstojnosti, ale stejně se zde nacházelo mnoho aspektů, které stálo za to podporovat a pokud možno zažít na vlastní kůži. Toho večera se Ted Remus Lupin loučil se svobodou.

Původně to vůbec nebylo v plánu a Ted tuto tradici poněkud odsuzoval, ale on i Victorie tak moc chtěli profesora Berryho za svého svědka, že ten toho využil a loučení se svobodou si prakticky vydupal. Ovšem aby se dostálo všech slušností a Ted nebyl nucen dělat věci, které váženému léčiteli a budoucímu zodpovědnému manželovi nepřísluší, rozhodli se uspořádat spíše velmi hlučnou rodinnou párty s tématem „Všechno je dovoleno", aby nemuseli své přátele a příbuzné dělit na dvě skupiny. Scorpius jim sice připomněl, že by se mohli jednoduše rozdělit podle pohlaví, jak to dělá většina lidí u takovýchto příležitostí, ale jeho argumenty asi nikoho nezajímaly. Ignoranti.

Zkrátka, rozlučka se konala venku. Vlastně to ani úplně venku nebylo. Kousek za domem Potterových se na kraji lesa nacházela jakási chajda – říkali tomu altán a dle Scorpiuse to byl příliš šlechetný název pro boudu ze dřeva plnou harampádí. A právě nejmladší generace měla za úkol místo připravit. Scorpius se samozřejmě činil, co nejméně mohl, ale práce mu stejně připadala velmi únavná, protože Albus nepřestával básnit:

„…a ten úsměv! Viděl jsi ten její úsměv?"

„Ano, Ale, viděl jsem ho velmi zřetelně," opáčil otráveně už potřetí, ale trochu pobavení v hlase neukryl. Zrovna přenášeli stoly na poněkud příhodnější pozice uprostřed místnosti. „Nechápu, že tví rodiče kývli na to, aby se ta akce konala tady."

„Tenhle altán už toho zažil hodně a věř mi, je to skvělé místo," poučil ho James, který se na jeden den vrátil z mistrovství a momentálně tlačil pohovku ke stěně.

„To bych vám možná i věřil, ale připadáte mi trochu moc slušní na to, abyste vlastnili takové místo a ještě v něm oficiálně pořádali večírek."

Oba bratři se dali do smíchu a Scorpius šel pro pár židlí ke dveřím.

„Taťka s mamkou se toho stejně nebudou účastnit, ani nikdo jiný z dospělých," oznámil mu Albus. „Prý radši nacpou jenom nás mladší sem a nebudou se na to dívat, než aby viděli veškerá zvěrstva a riskovali výbuch domu."

„Vidíš, na tom něco bude," přiznal s úsměvem Scorpius.

„A má krásné vlasy, že jo?" ozval se po chvilce zase Al.

„Kdo má krásné vlasy?" zeptala se Rose, která právě vešla dovnitř s náručím plným plátěných přehozů na nábytek.

„Jeho holka," odpověděl jí okamžitě Scorpius.

„No páni!" vykřikla úžasem a okamžitě se širokým úsměvem se zbavila nákladu. „Jaká je?"

„Není to moje holka," zdůraznil okamžitě mladý Potter a upravil si brýle na nose.

„A pokud se k tomu budeš rozhoupávat tak jako teď, tak taky ještě dlouho nebude," poznamenal Scorp.

„Řekl ten, který se holky v životě ještě ani nedotkl."

„Protože to nemá zapotřebí," vysvětlil krátce Alovi.

„Výmluvy."

„Děvčata, nehádejte se!" okřikla je provokativně Štěkna a Scorpius měl v tu chvíli chuť na vraždu v afektu. „O jakou holku vlastně jde?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„To je jedno," zamumlal Albus a chopil se dalšího stolu, ale Scorpius ho nenechal jen tak uniknout.

„Prodává v tom obchodě blízko náměstí. Taková blondýna."

„Tu jsem ještě neviděl," přiznal se dychtivě James, ale ostatní se ho rozhodli ignorovat.

„Aha, takže proto…" začala Rose.

„…Albus pořád chodil nakupovat? Jo."

Zase se široce usmála.

„A ví to?"

„Ona? Pochybuju." Scorpius spojil obočí. „Víš jak je Albus výřečný."

„Ale je milý, hodný a má zlaté srdce. Proč by se s tebou jinak bavil?" podotkla s pohledem štěněte a Albus se mimoděk rozesmál. „S bráchou je to podobné. On je taky dost mlčenlivý člověk…"

„Alespoň někdo z vás dvou."

Jeho poznámku ignorovala.

„…ale když ho někdo lépe pozná, tak je hrozně fajn. Což mi připomíná…" Rozhlédla se rychle kolem. „Kde vlastně je?"

Nikdo jí neodpověděl a tak naštvaně vykročila ven.

Chvíli bylo ticho, nepočítaje zvuky stěhování nábytku a Jamesovo hvízdání.

„Co na ni vlastně říkáš?" zeptal se najednou Albus.

Scorpiusovi se do odpovědi moc nechtělo.

„Není to jedno? Tobě se líbí a já na tom nemůžu nic změnit, takže…"

„Pro jednou přestaň žvanit a prostě mi to řekni." Scorpiuse překvapila rozhodnost v jeho hlase. Musel se ušklíbnout. „Takže?"

Narovnal se, aby získal nadhled.

„Jak na člověka, který má ve svém pokoji oranžové závěsy, máš velmi dobrý vkus," řekl velmi opatrně.

Albuse to očividně potěšilo.

„Od tebe je to velmi vzácný výraz uznání. Takže mi ji schvaluješ?"

„Alíku." Přišel blíž k němu a pohlédl mu přímo do očí, aby si následující životní moudro zapamatoval. „Skoč po ní, než to za tebe udělá James." Poslední zmiňovaný vyprskl smíchy. „Vážně. On je toho schopen."

„…au! Ségra, neblbni, to bolí… AU!"

Dovnitř se téměř vpotácela vysoká postava Huga Weasleyho, který ještě úporně svíral mezi rty cigaretu, i když jej tam Rose dovlekla za ucho. Následně mu cigaretu vytrhla z úst, uhasila ve skleněném popelníku, výhružně na něj namířila prst a prohlásila:

„Nekuř a makej!"

Sourozenecký vztah, jaký měli mezi sebou Rose a Hugo, byl velmi unikátní. Albus a James se doslova nesnášeli, Lily zase oba své bratry ráda škádlívala, Fred a Roxanne stále spolupracovali na různých vylomeninách, ale Hugo a Rose – to byl prostě originál. Křičeli na sebe, často se kopali a někdy se strhla i prudká rvačka, ale nakonec se vždy objali a slibovali si věčné přátelství.

Hugo byl sice vysoký, ale svou povahou působil velmi nenápadně. Byl tichý, ne příliš společenský a jeho kruh nejbližších přátel se nalézal kdesi hluboko v bradavickém podsvětí, za což ho jeho sestra sice kárala, ale před rodiči kryla naprosto ve všem. Rose Huga milovala, i když to dávala najevo spíše šťoucháním. A Hugo toho často zneužíval, což se o pár hodin později projevilo i na oné dlouho očekávané události.

„Jak to myslíš?!"

„Ségra, nejanči zase," snažil se svou sestru rychle uklidnit. „Jenom říkám, že v tomhle ještě nemáš zkušenosti, natož abys vydržela víc než já."

„Co ty o tom můžeš vědět?!" vyjela na něj znovu, zatímco si Scorpius z posledních kapek ohnivé whisky naléval panáka. „Co ty víš, co já jsem zažila a co nezažila?"

„Nikdo tě za to nekritizuje…"

„Nefuň ten kouř na mě a vysvětli mi laskavě, odkud bereš zdání, že jsem ještě nikdy nepila?!"

Scorpius se neudržel a vyprskl smíchy.

Seděli spolu s ostatními po skupinkách na židlích u menších stolů a Scorpius právě pochopil, že udělal velikou chybu, protože se na něj Štěkna podívala tak, že by to zpražilo i ďáblovo osidlo.

„A ty se směješ čemu? Myslíš si, že jsi větší lempl než já?" zeptala se jedovatě.

„Ano." _To je snad samozřejmost. _„Neber si to osobně. Mou zásluhou přidali do školního řádu tři body."

Ted a profesor Berry se na druhém konci místnosti dali z nějakého důvodu do hlasitého smíchu.

„Albusi, ty si taky myslíš, že jsem suchar?" pustila se Rose pro změnu do tichého svědka tragických událostí, který v ten okamžik začal předstírat, že složení vína, kterého láhev držel v ruce, ho ukrutně zajímá.

„Ehm… cože?" získával si chytře čas na odpověď a Hugo se rozchechtal.

„Slyšel jsi dobře," řekla přesvědčeně.

„No… víš…" začal opatrně, ale ona už ho nenutila to dokončit, když pochopila, co se snaží říct a sklesle si povzdychla.

„Ale no tak, ségra," začal ji Hugo utěšovat. „Co není, může být. A mně se takhle stejně líbíš."

„Ne, kdepak, takhle by to dál nešlo," začala znovu rázně. „Jsem suchar. Nikdy jsem neudělala nic proti řádu ani proti zákonu, nikdy jsem nepila a nemuchlovala se s cizím klukem a nikdy jsem nepoužila sprosté slovo! Dneska se to změní." Odvážně se postavila na nohy. „Dneska mě nikdo nehlídá, nemusím se vracet domů a komukoli se zodpovídat. Dneska udělám nějakou pitomost! Pojď, Malfoyi, jdem se opít."

Otočila se a namířila si to přímo k provizornímu baru, aniž by čekala na něčí reakci. Al i Hugo zůstali sedět strnuti s otevřenými ústy, ale Scorpius téměř okamžitě ležérně vstal se slovy „Tak jo."

„Počkej!" Al ho chytil za rukáv. „Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?"

„Vyhrávám sázku," opáčil aristokrat s úšklebkem Malfoyům vlastním. „A jestli mi tu košili natáhneš, tak se naštvu."


	16. Změna není dobrá

Svět se mění, ale koho to napadlo, že změna je dobrá?

„Jsi si jistá?"

„Jo."

„A nechceš…?"

„Ne."

„Víš to, že to není voda?"

„Jo."

„Já jen abys to na mě pak neshodila."

Rose mu věnovala velmi výřečný pohled typu „Už mě neštvi", přičemž v jedné ruce držela dvě poměrně velké štamprle a v druhé láhev plnou velmi ruského nápoje. Nalila obě skleničky do plna a jednu mu podala.

„Popravdě jsem čekal, že nalévat budu já," reagoval Scorpius překvapeně s rukama v kapsách.

„Tak budeš můj chlastací parťák nebo ne?" zeptala se suše.

„Kdes tenhle pojem vyhrabala?" Musel se zasmát nad její letmou trapností.

Někde na druhém konci místnosti se ozval poněkud zvučnější hlas profesora Berryho, který prohlásil, že je na čase opět zorganizovat večer na téma Hříšný tanec. Scorpius sice neměl ponětí, o čem se baví, ale vypadal teda vesele.

„Od bráchy. Podle něj má každý na světě spřízněnou duši, se kterou je vždycky legrace, která chápe pojem nezávaznosti a přesto má dost rozumu na to, aby nekopala do osoby ležící pod stolem. Je to chlastací parťák. Nemůžeš pít bez chlastacího parťáka, to už je alkoholismus. Chlastací parťák je prostě ten nejvhodnější člověk na společné chlastání."

„Takže za prvé: v životě jsem tě neslyšel použít slovo _chlastat_, a už vůbec jsem nikoho neslyšel to slovo použít tolikrát během třiceti vteřin. Za druhé: nevím, jestli splňuju ta kritéria, tudíž jestli jsem…"

„Přestaň kecat a pij!"

„Tak jo."

Napil se o něco později než ona, protože toho chtěl být svědkem. Tehdy Scorpius viděl Rose poprvé pít. Asi byl první člověk vůbec, který ji viděl pít. Popravdě? Byl poctěn.

Ve chvíli, kdy dopil, je oba vzal prudce kolem ramen profesor Berry, takže se Scorpius lehce zakuckal překvapením.

„Moji nejlepší studenti!"

„Dobrý večer, profesore," opáčila mu vesele Rose. Čokoládové oči se jí jemně leskly.

„Velmi dobrý. Tak, kdy to vy dva dáte dohromady?"

Mladý aristokrat v ten moment vyprskl smíchy a Štěkna okamžitě začala kroutit hlavou: „Ne. Ne, ne, ne. Ne, ne. Ne. Ne! Ne, ne."

Když konečně skončila, Scorpius z ní nemohl spustit oči a chtěl na to reagovat, ale Berry ho zase přerušil.

„Myslím si správně, že ta stříbrná krasotinka před domem je tvoje?"

„Myslíte to žihadlo se dvěma koly?" Scorpius nemohl nenasadit samolibý úsměv. „Ano, ta je moje."

„Kámo, závidím," oznámil možná až moc nahlas a chytil ho za rameno. „Kdes k ní přišel?"

„Vyhrál jsem sázku s otcem." Během řeči začal Scorpius nalévat další rundu, tentokrát pro všechny tři. „Přemlouval jsem ho celé roky a pořád mi ji nechtěl dovolit, až jednou řekl, že až udělám NKÚ na deset vynikajících, tak mi ji s radostí koupí."

„Takže?"

„Takže jsem udělal NKÚ ne na deset, ale na jedenáct vynikajících i s Etikou."

Chvíli bylo ticho, jen Rose se tomu tiše smála.

„Ty jsi udělal NKÚ na samé vynikající?!" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Neznám nikoho, kdo by to zvládl! Kámo, respekt."

„Měl jsem dobrou motivaci," vysvětlil.

„A taky nepostradatelnou pomocnici," upomněla se Rose.

„Jistě, Štěkničko, bez tebe bych neměl ani pneumatiky."

„Si myslím," dodala přísně.

Scorpiuse opět potěšila její horší stránka. Vlastně ne horší, spíš špatnější. Jemu totiž špatnost vůbec nepřipadala zlá.

„Tak na co si připijem?" zeptal se profesor. „Moment, vám ještě nebylo sedmnáct, že?"

„Navrhuji dohodu," reagoval na to okamžitě mladý Malfoy. „Vy neřeknete, že jsme tady dneska pili, a my neřekneme, že jsme vás viděli nalitého."

„Pozor, to je vydírání."

„Pouze výhodný obchod," opravil ho Scorpius povýšeně. „Takže na Štěknu a její diktátorské schopnosti?"

„To zní dobře." Za několik vteřin byly skleničky opět prázdné. „Hugo kouří?" Scorpius se zase zakuckal smíchem. „Měl by přestat, nebo bude chraptět jako Louis Armstrong."

„Vlastní zkušenost?" otázala se provokativně Rose, ale jeho odpověď šokovala oba.

„Jo, já jsem z děcáku, tam to zkoušel každý… ale ve dvanácti jsem toho nechal!"

A odešel.

„Co se tady člověk nedozví…" zadumala se Rose.

„Řekl mi kámo," dodal poněkud znechucený Scorp.

„On je ze sirotčince?"

„A kouřit PŘESTAL ve dvanácti."

Weasleyová se na něj tajemně podívala, jako by od něj něco čekala, ale po chvilce spustila zrak a odložila svoji skleničku na stůl.

„Desetkrát _NE_?" nevydržel to Scorpius.

„Cože?" nechápala.

„Desetkrát _NE_? Nezasloužím si desetkrát _NE_!"

„A tebe překvapuje, že s tebou nechci nic mít?" zeptala se s politováním.

„Ano!" Obočí jí vyletělo do čela. „Poctivě jsem se učil, cokoli jsem řekl proti tobě, myslel jsem to jako vtip a dokonce jsem se ti za potíže omluvil. Celé léto jsem na tebe byl hodný, nikomu nenadávám a teď ti dělám chlastacího parťáka a připíjím na tebe."

„Jo, to je milé," uznala s lehkým úsměvem.

„Tak vidíš!"

„Občas to dokonce vypadá, že jsi dobrý člověk," dodala provokativně.

„Tak k tomu mám ještě hodně daleko," reagoval na to rázně.

„Ty se mnou snad chceš něco mít?"

„Ne, fuj."

Začala se upřímně smát tak moc, že si sedla na gauč.

Scorpius se taky začal chechtat, když si uvědomil absurditu jejich rozhovoru, a posadil se vedle ní. Rose měla tak silný záchvat smíchu, že pár minut nebyla schopna nic říct. Když se trochu uklidnila a otřela slzy, vydechla: „Krátká světlá chvilka…"

„Bože, my jsme dvojka," nemohl si pomoct Scorpius.

„To teda," pokývala hlavou. „Víš, jak trapní vlastně musíme být?"

„Vždyť jsme úžasně inteligentní, originální a neodolatelně krásní," nechápal. Štěkna se zase dala do smíchu. „Tak to poslední možná jenom já, ale stejně…"

„Hele, zmlkni," umlčela ho unaveně. „Mně jde o to, jak se chováme k sobě. Z psychologického hlediska…"

„Štěkno, na tahle témata je po druhém panáku trochu brzy. Hlavně pro mě."

„Tak nalij."

Láhev se začala rychle vyprazdňovat, až si Scorpius nebyl jistý, kolik toho vlastně vypil. Byl si jenom jistý, že víc než Štěkna, která toho i tak už měla evidentně dost.

„Proč to s tebou nic nedělá?" Stěží vyslovovala slova a pohled měla dost zmatený.

„Geny jsou svině."

„Ježiš, já věděla, že to řekneš!" namířila na něj prstem a vyprskla smíchem. „Pořád to říkáš!"

„Protože to je pravda. Kdyby nebylo tří flašek tequilly, nejsem na světě."

„Přeháníš."

„Ne. Takové ty velké, co vídáváš jenom ve velkých barech."

„Já ve velkém baru nebyla." Začala se zase chechtat.

„Jednou tě do nějakého vezmu, o hodně přicházíš. No, matka takový bar vlastnila. Teda byl to spíš klub, protože se tam tančilo a byla tam kapela a ona zpívala… Trochu jako ty kluby z třicátých let. Ona ráda klasiku. No, k těm flaškám. U první se dali dohromady. Teda jako nevím, jestli spolu začali oficiálně chodit, víš, jak to myslím, oni na romantiku fakt nejsou."

„Ach tak."

„Jo, tak. No tak to byla ta první. Z druhé… jsem… _vznikl_ já…" Rose se zase rozesmála. „…a tu třetí vypil otec sólo, když se dozvěděl, že je matka těhotná. Nebýt té třetí láhve, tak by si ji asi nevzal. Každopádně ráno poté vynalezl nejsilnější nápoj na kocovinu všech dob. Já ty podrobnosti moc neznám, jenom slepuju dohromady to, co jsem je kdy slyšel říkat. Moc se o těchhle věcech nebavíme." Chvíli bylo ticho, během kterého oba tupě zírali do prostoru. „Jak jsem se k tomu vlastně dostal?"

Teď se rozchechtali oba a Rose si na něj u toho skoro lehla. Scorpius netušil, jak se to stalo, ale najednou si uvědomil, že má ruku kolem jejích ramen.

„Vysvětloval jsi mi, jak to, že tak hodně vydržíš při pití," připomněla mu Štěkna.

„Jo, aha. No, tak to byla jedna polovina vysvětlení," pokračoval akademický způsobem. „Druhá zahrnuje hlavně moji matku. Ta je totiž schopna vypít celou flašku vodky na ex, hned na to řídit auto a ještě si u toho nalakovat nehty."

„Tak teď kecáš určitě," koukla na něj podezíravě.

„Ne, nekecám," usmál se hrdě.

„Kecáš."

„Nekecám."

„Kecáš."

„Hrdličky!" zajásal Albus, když je patrně po dlouhé době našel, a praštil sebou do křesla. „Jak se máte?"

„Ahoj, Alíku!" hulákal Scorpius, který byl vážně nějak družnější než obvykle. „Co je nového?"

„Teddy začíná balit Victorii."

„Balit? Vždyť se budou brát," nechápala Rose.

„Já vím, ale Ted na to asi nějak zapomněl nebo si ji s někým plete, protože se jí zeptal, jestli je volná."

„Proboha…" vzdychla Rose a Scorpius vyprskl smíchy. „To musí výt Victorie nadšená."

„Kdepak, bere to s humorem."

V té chvíli se k nim přidala Victorie následovaná Tedem, který si ji evidentně z předešlých dlouhých let nepamatoval.

„Slečno, neměla byste chuť jít se projít při úplňku?" zeptal se dychtivě.

„Merline, on má vážně otce vlkodlaka," všiml si Al.

„Moc ráda, ale chtěla bych tady někoho pozdravit," odpověděla pobaveně Victorie.

„Počkám třeba sto let."

„Tak počkej tady v křesle, abych tě pak nemusela hledat na střeše. Ahoj, lidi," usmála se ze široka, když svému snoubenci pomohla si sednout. „Promiňte, že tam sedíme v takové separaci, ale když se Cas rozpovídá, tak ho nelze zastavit."

„My víme, máme ho na přednáškách," řekl chápavě Scorp.

„Victorie, tobě to nevadí?" zeptala se Rose a ukázala na Teda rozvalujícího se v poloze _Jsem mrtvý._

„Ne, kdepak, je to sladké. Není to super, že si myslí, že má ode mne pokoj a stejně mě balí? Připadám si jako na škole, když to začal zkoušet poprvé."

„Matka tyhle věci taky bere v pohodě," vložil se do toho Scorpius. „Když otec jednou přišel domů nalitej, tak mu chtěla pomoct do postele, začala ho svlékat a on na ni zařval: Odpal, jsem ženatej!" Osazenstvo se skácelo smíchy. „Měsíc mu trvalo přijít na to, proč se k němu chová tak mile."

Poté, z důvodů nám všem jasných a očividných, které Scorpius sám sobě přivolal, se v jasném světle událostí vyskytla temná pomlka délky rozsáhlejší než by bylo žádáno a způsobila mnohé nepříjemné záležitosti. Zkrátka, Scorpius měl okno. Další věc, kterou si uvědomoval, bylo, že leží na trávě v lese jako Ježíš na kříži a kolem něj poskakuje Hugo a hýkavě zpívá: „Jsem lesní víla!"

„Ty hvězdy se hýbou!" dostal ze sebe po dlouhé době hypnózy mladý Malfoy.

„To jsou světlušky, ty vole," ozval se Alův hlas. Scorpius otočil hlavu tím směrem a matně ho spatřil, jak zápasí s ostnatou větví něčeho zeleného. „Do prdele, mně to úplně zničí sako."

„Shit happens," opáčil Scorpius. Al se na něj podíval a oba se dali do takového smíchu, že je z toho rozbolelo břicho.

„Já letíííííím!" pištěl Hugo.

„To nejsou křídla, ale větve," upozornil ho Scorpius.

„Úplně cítím, jak mě to nadnáší! Dneska se vznesu až do nebe a budu lítat se světluškami!"

„Hugo, ty už nehul."

„A ty vstávej, než tě sežerou mravenci."

„Rose, lásko, pomoz mi!" zařval Scorpius na pokraji absolutní lenosti.

„Ta tu není."

„Seš nějakej chytrej, Alíku."

„Tak jdem."

„Cože? Kam?" Z překvapení dokonce zvedl hlavu.

„Za blondýnou z obchodu. Musím zjistit, jak se jmenuje."

„Teď? Albusi, ta asi nebude dvakrát nadšená," blábolil Scorpius, když se potácivě dostával na zadní. Pottera to ale ani trochu nezajímalo a namířil si to skrz les směrem do neznáma. „Ty vole, vždyť tam nemůžeš ani trefit!" zakřičel za ním a vydal se stejným směrem. „Hele, ty vílo, pojď nebo tě tady necháme."

Chvíli se slepě potácel za matnou postavou Albuse.

„Ale, nechoď za světlem! Zavři oči!" zařval Hugo.

Albus se ale neotočil.

„Hele, Hugo. Hugo. Hugo…" Přitáhnul ho k sobě za tričko.

„Co děláš?" vyštěkl mladý Weasley.

„Vzal bych tě kolem ramen, ale nedosáhnu na ně."

„To se ani nedivím." A šel dál i se svými dvěma metry výšky. Nebo něco kolem toho.

„Hugo!"

„Co je?" Tentokrát vzal Hugo kolem ramen aristokrata.

„Hugo, Hugo. Počkej, nemotej se… stůj! Hugo."

„Vyžvejkni se, prcku, nebo ho ztratíme," vyblábolil.

„Hugo." Chvíli mu trvalo sebrat myšlenky. „Kde to jsme?"

„Kámo, netuším," přiznal se mu šeptem. „Nejspíš v lese."

„Jinak řečeno v řiti."

„Právě proto nesmíme ztratit Ala!" Vydal se opět směrem ke svému bratranci.

„A kde je Rose?"

„Šli jsme do křoví za voláním přírody. Říkala, že u toho být nechce."

„To se zas nedivím já." Scorpius ho raději následoval, aby tam nezůstal sám. Ne že by se bál tmy, ale odtamtud by zpátky určitě netrefil.

„Hele, Malfoyi, co máš vlastně s mojí ségrou?" zeptal se z ničeho nic Hugo poněkud vážnějším tónem.

Scorpius, jelikož o lidských vztazích nevěděl vůbec nic a už vůbec neměl ponětí o tom, jak to Hugo myslel, se na chvíli nad onou otázkou pozastavil.

„Mám zdrhat?" zeptal se opatrně.

Hugo chvíli vážně přemýšlel a nakonec mu odpověděl: „Ještě nevím. Záleží na tom, co mi řekneš."

„Takže," začal vysvětlovat. „Se Štěknou mám problémy, zkušenosti s doučováním, s neočekávaným padáním do vody, s několika fackami, nespočtem hádek a urážek, po dnešku i s alkoholickými zážitky. Mám s ní spoustu problémů, jednu opravdu dlouhou esej, hodiny Etiky v sedm hodin ráno, asi dvacet ranních gaučových fotek… už jsem se zmiňoval o problémech?"

„Víš jak to myslím."

„Nic."

„Vážně?" zeptal se, když už viděli okraj lesa a zlatým světlem lamp polité obrysy domů.

„To bych o tom snad musel něco vědět." Rád by odpověděl, že by ho to ani ve snu nenapadlo, ale to by lhal.

Stáli na kraji rozcestí a Scorpius přemýšlel, kudy se mohl Albus dát, když zaslechl, jak uprostřed nočního letního ticha někdo huláká: „Julie!"

_No to snad ne…_

Rozeběhl se cestou k náměstí – Hugo za ním. Jejich spěšné kroky se ulicemi rozléhaly jako kapky vody na dřevěné střeše.

„Julie!"

Doběhli k malému obchůdku, u kterého plápolala postava Albuse Pottera.

„Julie!"

Najednou se v jednom z malých oken nad obchodem rozsvítilo a sklo zarachotilo o rám, když jej někdo prudce otevřel.

„Nekřič tak!" ozval se jemný, ale rozzlobený hlas. „Vždyť je noc!"

_Proč jsem ho nechal jít napřed?_

„Julie, prosím…"

„Pššššt! Nejsem Julie," ozvalo se trochu rozpačitě. „A ty jdi domů a dej si kafe."

„Tak tam už zaručeně netrefím…" odpověděl Albus trochu tišeji, jakoby pro sebe, po čemž zakolísal a upadl na chodník.

Okno se zavřelo.

„Ale," oslovil jej opatrně Scorpius. „Pojď, půjdeme domů, co?"

„Neee!" škubnul sebou kysele. „Já chci znát její jméno!"

„Albusi, buď zticha, nebo sem na nás přijde někdo z její rodiny." Podepřel mu rameno a pokusil se ho zvednout.

„Její jméno," zopakoval svůj požadavek a postavil se na nohy.

„Děláme hrozný rámus."

„Jméno!"

Viděl, že s ním není rozumná řeč a sám se divil, jak střízlivou mysl v ten okamžik měl. Snažil si uspořádat myšlenky, vzít v úvahu veškeré možnosti, ale v dané situaci mu zbývala jediná a to ta nejabsurdnější. Polkl.

„Tak jo, Ale," řekl pomalu. „Zjistíme její jméno."

Otočil se k domku s malými okny a snažil se držet prostého schématu.

_Nejdřív je třeba znovu otevřít to okno._

Správně, to okno.

_Co použít?_

Mohl bych se tam vyšplhat po okapu a zkusit to vypáčit, ale v tomhle stavu by to nebylo nejmoudřejší.

_Rozbít?_

V žádném případě. Jak jej otevřel Albus?

_To už vážně nezbývá jiná možnost?_

Ne.

_Ale jaké použít slovo? Hej?_

Chce to oslovení.

_Vždyť neznám to jméno. Holko? Slečno?_

„Julie!"

_Potupa._

Okno se jako na povel znovu otevřelo a v matné záři světla se objevila bledá tvář a cop lehce vlnitých světlých vlasů.

„Neřvěte tady a vypadněte!" zasyčela a chystala se opět zmizet.

_Krok dvě: nenechat odejít!_

„Počkej! Jenom moment!" zašeptal hlasitě Malfoy.

„Co je?" Byla unavená.

„Mohla bys nám prosím říct, jak se jmenuješ?" řekl, co nejrychleji to šlo.

Koutkem oka překvapeně zahlédl Albuse, jak si kleká a rozkládá mučednicky ruce. Blondýna protočila oči v sloup a zase zavřela okno. Scorpius svěsil hlavu, Albus ještě chvíli držel rozpažené ruce, jako by doufal, že svým úsilím něco změní, ale po několika okamžicích to taky vzdal.

„Tak pojď, brácho," povzbudil ho Scorpius. „Zase příště."

Když už chtěli odejít, cvakla klika u dveří obchodu a na světlo pomalu, jakoby opatrně, vkročila narychlo oblečená postava s jasně modrýma očima. Zamkla za sebou dveře, překřížila ruce na prsou a podívala se na Scorpiuse, pak na Albuse, který měl v ten okamžik výraz, jako by se díval na nejúžasnější dílo stvoření.

„Anne," řekla po chvíli napětí s výrazem, který symbolizoval rezignaci a zároveň pobavení.

„Anne," zopakoval Al s nejvyšší opatrností, jako by vyslovoval něco tak křehkého, že by se její jméno mohlo rozbít pod dotekem pírka.

_Tak, a teď už nebudu mít pokoj._


End file.
